Finding Love Again
by Tatas Bouncealot
Summary: When Bella finds out Edward was cheating on her over the last 3 yrs, and decides that piece of tail was worth leaving her and their 3 daughters. Bella becomes a stronger woman with the help from family and friends...She decides its time to move on with her kids and maybe try and find love again...little does she know, it's right under her nose. B/J, E/R, A/A, and others A/H
1. Chapter 1

**Finding Love Again**

**Chapter 1**

**A/N: I do not own anything Stephanie Meyers, 'cause if I did some of those characters would never leave my room... XD**

She noticed his bag packed and by the door, nothing really out of the ordinary 'cause of his profession. It's when he said he had to discuss a few things with her, then she felt his mood change. Of course, he waited 'til their three girls were in bed to have the discussion.

" Bella, I'm just not happy anymore. Too many downs and not enough ups in our marriage, I can't take it anymore. So, I'll understand if you want me to leave.", Edward calmly told Bella at the dining room table.

She couldn't believe he had the audacity to do this to them again. Too many times now has she heard 'I'm not happy'. How can he even say this shit? " Edward, what the fuck? What's your excuse for not being happy now? You're already gone nearly three weeks at a time every month for your job, and you're not happy with our marriage anymore?", Bella nearly shouted. Tears were starting to stream down her face, and here she was thinking their date night went excellent, and all was finally falling into place again. " Where did you meet her?", was all she could choke up. She knew he wasn't telling the truth seven months ago when the same woman called for the second time to their home looking for him and said she didn't want to leave a number. Seven months ago, they moved back to her home town of Forks, Washington due to her father having a heart attack and needing extra help when Sue wasn't available.

" Are you serious? You still think I was cheating on you a few years ago, with some mystery woman that called our home? Seriously, c'mon Bella, if I were cheating on you, the last thing I'd do is give another woman my wife's home number!", he yelled at her. He rarely even raised his voice. Edward also thought, just maybe she did know about his affair with Tanya, after their second daughter Erica was born. She was just so sexy and did things to him Bella couldn't even be in comparison to.

Tanya was his ever doting assistant, and their affair all started when he left for his trip to London, England for Volturi Enterprises. She was so sexy and he couldn't stop watching her bouncy breasts everytime she leaned over her desk, but that was nothing compared to when she bent over and her skirt went just high enough for him to notice she was commando. Little did he know, Tanya knew he was married with two children, Annie was seven years old and new infant daughter Erica was only four months old, and that didn't bother her one bit. In fact, it only made her want him more, so one evening while in London, she went through his iPhone contacts list and found Bella's home number. She called her, asked for him and wouldn't leave her name or a number to be reached at. Tanya, the coniving bitch that she is decided that number would come in useful one day.

Full out in tears and in between sobs, Bella nodded her head yes. " E...E...Edward, I know it's true. A while ago, Rose was about to walk into your office for your morning minutes, and she saw you and that slut assistant of yours in a compromising situation as Rose put it. She couldn't believe what she saw, and actually wasn't even sure of what she had seen. You're damn lucky Emmett didn't come beat the living shit out of your cheating ass. My brother would have close to killed you!" Bella was yelling now, just a bit too loudly, 'cause next thing they heard was 'lil Marie crying for her mama.

"Tanya.", he nearly whispered.

" Just leave you asshole, and let me know where to forward the papers!", she slapped him, and after he left she went to sooth baby Marie. This was the second time he was walking out on her and their children, and like hell she was gonna wait for a third time.

Not knowing what the hell she was going to do now that Edward left her and their three beautiful girls, she put Marie back in her crib, and called her best friend Angela and sister-in-law Rose. Her friends were on their way, and Rose couldn't tell Emmett just yet that Edward cheated on his lil sis. It was going to kill him knowing the prick hurt her in the worst way possible.

Bella was sitting on the sofa crying and staring blankly at the TV screen when Ang and Rose showed up. " Ah sweety, what happened? Where's Edward?", Angela asked her. Rose had an idea a very good idea of what happened, but she was gonna wait to hear it from Bella.

" It was Tanya. He cheated on me with T...Tanya.", she cried.

" That fucking skank ass bitch! I'm sooooo gonna pull out every one of her blond extentions and beat her 'til she can't see, move, or even speak!", Rose was fuming. She hugged Bella tight, but Bella needed to go use the bathroom. Once she left the room, Rose pulled out her cell and called Emmett. " Em, babe, you need to go pay your so-called brother-in-law a visit, and I strongly suggest you bring back-up along with your Louisville!"

Emmett didn't need to be told twice. He called his best bud Jas, and grabbed his Louisville, then headed out to his H3. Whatever it was that happened, he had a feeling it was gonna end up in a blood bath. He picked Jasper up, and off they headed to Edwards' favorite watering hole LaPush. Once they saw his shiny black Mercedes parked in the VIP spot, Em hopped out of his H3 with his Louisville in hand and proceded to smash out Edward's headlights, windows, and then tail lights. Emmett then walked back to his H3 put his Louisville back in, and Jas and he walked casually into the bar. Emmett saw Edward sitting and drinking with some blond bimbo. Looked like they were too cozy. He then walked over to the bar with Jas and ordered a couple double ryes, slammed them back, ordered another round, slammed them back and order a couple beers. " What happened Em?", Jas cocked a brow at Em.

" Honestly, I don't know, but we are gonna find out my way man. Have a hunch it has something to do with the bimbo sitting oh too close to my brother-in-law.", Emmett growled.

" Whoa man, I swear you just growled, and I haven't heard you do that since high school.", Jasper chuckled.

Emmett replied, " Man, growling ain't nothin'! Edward is gonna get an old fashioned whoop assin'!" When they got to Edward's table, Edward's expression died instantly.

" Who the fuck are you guys?", Tanya asked.

Jasper laughed, " Darlin', a pretty thing like yourself sure has a potty mouth. I think Edward's brother-in-law just wants to have a chat. Nothin' to worry your pretty self about."

Jasper's drawl had her wet beyond her own belief. Tanya thought only Ed was capable of that. Nope, hello Mr. Southern Drawl.

" Ah, darlin', that blush is mighty purdy, and I bet your panties are wet thinkin' about the many things I could do to ya. But no way, would I eva stick my thick dick in someone who can break up a family.", he drawled even more smoothly. " Emmett, I think it's cool now to 'chat' with Edward."

Emmett grabs Edward by his fancy Armani suit jacket, gets in his face, and asks, " So, my dear brother-in-law, I hear Bella's not doing to great right now, and that this little whore has alot to do with that. Rose kinda gave me the heads up a lil while ago, but my suspicions are, it's all true, otherwise this lil hussy wouldn't be practically givin' you a hand job under the table. Yes, we could see what was goin' on from the bar. Now, I think we need to take this chat outside, you know, like grown men." Tanya's eyes went wide with fright for her lover.

" Ah, don't worry m'am, he'll live to see another day, just not sure which one.", Jasper sat himself down.

" Hey Jake, make sure no one bothers us while we have our lil 'chat'!", Emmett shouts to Jake the clubs main bouncer and buddy. " Eddy boy and I have to 'discuss' his relationship with my sis...you wanna make sure that lil bimbo inside gets home, 'cause if Rose gets here and sees her still here...she won't be leavin'!"

Jake laughed, " Sure Em! Is she that easy? Hey Eddy, mind if I take a round or two outta her? Is she worth it? Must be if you fuckin' her behind Bella's back! Em, smack him around for me too, 'cause you know I wouldn't let him leave alive!" Jake shook his head at Edward. Emmett will make sure he ends up in the ER. Everybody who knows the Swan's knows to never fuck with Emmett Swan. His sister and father are his life, and of course his gorgeous wife Roselie.

" Jake, get Jasper out here, I don't him to get herpes sittin by that skank! I need him to go check on Bella.", Emmett shouted one more time.

" Sure thing boss!", Jake yelled. " Jasper, get away from the whore, Em wants you to go check on Bella. He said he was gonna be a while with Eddy boy."

Jasper just shook his head. This was gonna be a long night and chances are he was gonna get paged for surgery at Forks General Hospital. He was enjoying his two shifts off, but being short staffed due to a northern forrest fire, he agreed to be on call. " Okay, Em, and I'll send Rose to the ER to come get ya!" On that note he hopped up in the H3 and drove across town to Bella's.

" So, Fuckward, why'd you do it?", he punched Edwards' stomach sending him hurling to the ground. " I mean, man, you hurt my sister, my Bella Bee, and with your assistant? Pullleease! You know she's never gonna forgive you for this, if you live after I'm done with you of course? Ed, you have a wife that does everything and anything for you and my three nieces, and you throw it away for a piece of skank-ass! Just answer me this, and I'll go easier on ya...how long have you and Tanya been fuckin'?"

" Since, she was pregnant with Erica! There you have it! I've been fucking Tanya for nearly four years! Are you happy now? Now you know! Now you can just fuckin' leave me the fuck alone!" , Edward yelled in Em's face, just to get punched out. Emmett held nothing back. You fuck with his family, you're one lucky son of a bitch if you're alive in the end. The Swan's and the Whitlock's are the shit in Forks, Washington. Other than the Quiluette's, the Swan family and the Whitlock family names' are the eldest of Forks, at least by seven generations. If you're beaten by a Swan, chances you're being fixed up by a Whitlock.

Emmett stopped once Edward was nicely covered in his own blood. He took out his cell and called 911. " 911, what seems to be the emergency?", Alice asked.

" Alice, it seems Edward had a bad accident. He's badly beaten up and all covered in blood. Looks like he was just left here at LaPush to die.", Emmett held back his chuckle. " Please send an ambulance."

" Em, one should be there within next five minutes.", Alice replied. She was giving her own head a shake, and wondering what Edward did.

" Thanks, you're a peach!", Emmett hung up. " There Fuckward, and I strongly suggest you do not say anything that will come back and hurt ya!", Em pats Edward on the shoulder and he screams out in pain. " Ah, Eddy, you are such a piece of shit." "Jake, make sure he stays put 'til ambulance gets here, Rose just pulled up and I need to see Bella."

" Will do Em! Give Bella a hug for me.", Jake smiled.


	2. Chapter 2

**Finding Love Again**

**Chapter 2**

**A/N: I do not own anything Stephanie Meyers, 'cause if I did some of those characters would never leave my room... XD**

Jas literally felt his heart breakin' when he walked into her house. Jasper hugged Bella close to his chest. He couldn't believe Edward could do this to Bella. She was the best woman he knew, and his best friend's sister. What was she gonna do now? She was just starting back at the hospital, but now with this happening, he doubted she'd be back for a while. He could only help be there if she needed another shoulder to cry on, or a babysitter for the two lil ones. He loved those kids, and was named godfather to each one, and Angela was godmother to each one. Jasper also knew that any moment he'd get paged to the ER. God knows what condition Emmett left Edward in. He also smiled inside at that too. " Darlin', ev'thin will be just fine. You are an amazing woman and mother to those beautiful girls of yours. I don't think you'll see much of Edward for a while."

" Oh, J...J...Jasper, what am I supposed to do? How could he do this to our family? Can you call Jenks for me? I...I...want this over quickly.", Bella asked Jasper to make the call for her. Once he had Jenks on the line and gave him a quick run down of what happened he passed the phone to Bella.

She proceded with her desires, " I do not want to have the Cullen name attached to myself any longer than it has too, except for the girls. I want it arranged for sole custody, child support will not be needed but welcomed, written sole consent to allow MY children out of country travel, I want all of his assets frozen and distributed accordingly, I want my 12.5% share of Volturi Enterprises...that is half of Edward's share, I want our house, our Mexican Villa in Puerta Vallarta, our Swiss Chalet in Switzerland, our condo in New York City, my '67 Mustang, his Ducati, his Range Rover, his H3, all of his funds from all three of his Swiss accounts, all funds in his offshore accounts frozen and put in trust for our three daughters once they are twenty-five years old, and just leave him his condo in London along with his Royal Bank of England account with his ugly shiny black Mercedes, and of course his 12.5% of Volturi Enterprises. I have thought about these wishes, the first time I received a call from his mistress Tanya, in which I did not know at the time it was her who called my house looking for my husband. Oh, and Jenks, cut yourself a nice million dollar check from his Royal Bank of London account. Thank you, and do send the divorce papers within the next twenty-four hours."

Once Angela left for the night, Jasper decided to stay at least 'til Em and Rose returned. His beeper vibrated in his front pocket just as Emmett and Rose walked in. " Bella, you'll be fine...I gotta go, somethin' tells me I'll be tending to Edwards' injuries.", he drawled and then kissed her forehead goodbye.

" Emmett Swan, please tell me you left him alive at least?", Bella asked.

She honestly didn't want him to die. He was the father to their three daughters after all, and they loved their daddy...well at least two of the three did. Annie being nearly fifteen, didn't much care for him as her daddy, she overheard a few 'discussions' between her mom and dad. As she saw it, he left her mama, and baby sisters a month before her lil sis Erica got really sick. Edward just didn't seem to care to ask about her teenage drama and all anymore. His prized girls were Erica and Marie. Edward loved when Erica and Marie would run into his arms everytime he came home from one of his lengthly business trips. With Annie, he'd rather just let her be her. Bella and Edward met in college and dated within the first semester. One party too many, nine and a half months later...bam...Annie arrived. They married when lil Annie was almost two years old and she looked adorable in her lil flower girl dress.

"Yes, Bella Bee, he's alive, and I'm sure Jasper will get some torture time in also. I mean he's gonna need a helluva lotta work sis. I don't want you to tell the kids he's in the hospital. It would sure break my lil nieces hearts seeing their daddy like that. Did you call Jenks yet?", Emmett and Rose sat on either side of Bella on the sofa.

" I had Jasper call him for me. I told Jenks everything I wanted, and everything that Edward could keep too. If I had my way though, he wouldn't have a pot left to piss in! Just wait 'til the uncles find out what he did to me! I'm sure he'll lose his 12.5% of Volturi Enterprises as well.", Bella quietly snickered.

" Mama! Mama! I peed my bed.", shouted Erica. Poor thing had a problem with enlarged bladder due to side effects from her chemotherapy. Bella quit her newly started job as a file clerk in Forks General Hospital the moment she found out Erica's diagnosis. She was diagnosed with ALL-Acute Lymphoblastic Leukemia when she was almost two and a half years old. That's when things really started to hit hard in the home front, especially when Edward was rarely around for all of her treatments, visits to the children's hospital in Seattle, all the nasty finger pokes, and back needles—also known to her as the 'sleepy room'. But in the end she's now almost five years old, quite the healthy little girl and cancer free. Edward never really knew or understood what hell Bella and Erica went through to get Erica better. If it wasnt' for Bella's family and friends, she would've lost it. Little Marie was barely a year old when Erica was diagnosed, and Annie was twelve and pretty much shut out the world around her. She couldn't think about her lil sis being very very sick.

Bella went to get Erica a fresh pair of jammies, stripped her bedding and replaced with clean ones, then retucked her baby back in her bed. Bella always worried about Erica, not that she didn't care any less about her other two daughters, just when something so big as a life-threatening illness strikes, it changes your actions just a tad. Just as she was heading back to the family room, she heard little Marie cry again. Yup, she wet her pull-up. So, Bella did what mom's do best, she changed her pull-up and put her into fresh jammies, then tucked her back into her bed. Just as she was leaving, Marie's bedroom, out walks Annie heading for the kitchen for a glass of oj. As she started to scratch her bottom, she realized she wasn't alone.

" Hey mom, I thought I heard some cryin', are you alright? Where's dad?", Annie asked. Then she noticed Uncle Em and Aunt Rose in the family room, and went over to give 'em hugs. " What's up? It's kinda late for visitin' guys."

Bella couldn't tell her, but she had too. She was about to tell Annie the gist of things, but then Rose piped up and started talkin'. " Annie, sweety, you know how mom and dad were having all those 'discussions', and you called me a few months ago worried...", Rose gently started. " Annie, your father left. He's not coming back for a while."

" What the F...seriously? Did he...hurt mom...you know physically?", Annie started tearing up. At that moment, Bella hugged her daughter close.

" Shhh, no Annie, he didn't hit me or anything like that...he...he...he cheated. It's over, but pleeeease don't tell your sisters yet, okay? It's all new for all of us, but we have family and friends that will get us through this. You should go back to bed okay kiddo.", Bella kissed Annie good night. Bella knew out of all three girls that Annie would be okay with what ever came of the situation at hand.

Having a daughter in high school and on her way to becoming captain of cheerleading squad and excellent grades, Bella really didn't worry much about Annie. Annie, even volunteered at Forks General Hospital every Saturday morning. She was even the best babysitter, other than Emmett and Rose. The occasional time Jasper watched the kiddies too, he even took them to the movies and to the zoo in Seattle a couple times. He loved them, and would make sure they were happy. Both Emmett and Jasper had a 'talkin' too when young Seth Clearwater came knockin' on the door for Annie one day. Shoulda seen his face when they told him if he hurt her, he wouldn't be able to hide from anyone. That was six months ago, and everyone thought they were too young to be dating. Seth took to Annie after his mom and her dad started dating two years ago. He was also Jake from LaPush Bar's cousin.

After Bella, Emmett and Rose knew Annie was sleepin, Bella headed to her room for bed and Em and Rose crashed in their room at Swan Volturi Estate. Bella and Emmett's mother was Renee Volturi, daughter of Italian parents Marcus and Didyme Volturi. Being an only child, she inherited everything when her parents were killed in a tragic boat cruise accident. She had her uncles Aro and Caius Volturi take over and run Volturi Enterprises, 'cause she was twenty-one years old and didn't have a fucking clue how to run a major Fortune 500 company. Once she met Charlie Swan, while going to college in Seattle, Washington USA, they married, had Emmett a year later and then Bella four years later where she died in child birth. Emmett and Bella both were left with 50% of shares and control of Volturi Enterprises, and option to gain full control at any moments notice.

When Bella married Edward she let on that she only had 25% shares and control in Volturi Enterprises, however, that is not the case at hand. She'd make sure he would get his small measly share, but she would also make a call at a date in the near future reclaiming that 12.5% in shares. He wasn't gonna keep a fucking penny of the Volturi fortune.

The next morning after the kids were fed, Annie and Erica were dropped off at their schools, Bella took Marie to Aunty Angie's house for a few hours. She needed to visit her dear husband in the hospital. Put on a good show for the other doctors and nurses. She met with Jasper privately in his office first, just to thank him for being there for her, and to take care of Edwards' injuries. Edward ended up with four broken ribs, busted jaw that had to be wired shut, both eyes swollen shut, and a broken collar bone. Bella thought to herself shoulda been worse. Emmett was far to nice. On Edwards' chart is written that he was mugged and beaten, when Emmett found him lying in the parking lot of LaPush Bar. His car was also noted as vandalized. Bella then proceded to walk into Edwards' private room. She entered and laughed at the sight before her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Finding Love Again**

**Chapter 3**

**A/N: I do not own anything Stephanie Meyers, 'cause if I did some of those characters would never leave my room... XD**

**(Just to clear things up a tad...yes I messed up the kids ages, but really didn't find it a major booboo to change it, however...Annie's almost 15, Erica's 5 and Marie's almost 3)**

After Bella left Edward's room, she went over to HR and spoke with Jane Swan, her boss. " Hey Jane, you have a minute or two?" Bella didn't want to quit her job due to the emotional turmoil she's was yet facing again. Infact she's hoping to gain a few extra shifts, just to keep her mind occupied.

" Bella, please have a seat. How can I help you today? I see that Edward was brought in last night. Is everything alright?", Jane inquired. Jane came off as a bit of a cold one to work for, however, when it came to family she was completely different. Just don't get on her bad side no matter what.

" Jane, if you only knew, then again you might just know. You see, Edward got in an 'accident' last night, Emmett 'found' him.", Bella started softly, and then the tears began to fall. Jane noticing this, handed her a tissue. " He's been unfaithful to me for the last three or four or really who knows how many years now. He was home all weekend as you know, and I honestly thought everything was going great between us again...that's when he said he was unhappy in our marriage-again, and he was leaving. I asked Edward what 'her' name was, he said Tanya. His fucking assistant Tanya. Oops, I'm sorry."

Jane shook her head. She couldn't believe Edward could be such a dick. She remembered the first couple times Eddy put her through shit. She told her cousin Charlie, she didn't think Edward Cullen was a good guy, and couldn't believe that Edward was even related to Carlisle and Esme Cullen. What went wrong in that family only God knew. Carlisle was the Chief of Staff at Forks General Hospital, and his wife Esme well she was the sweetest woman you could meet. But Edward...complete POS, and it's not like Carlisle or Esme spoiled him, they had strong working values...basically if you wanted it bad enough, you found a way to earn it. Nothing other than his two years of college were paid for by his parents. When Edward met Bella in college, it was no accidental meeting. He knew exactly what she was worth, and did everything right to win her over. " Bella, so what can I do for you then? Do you need time off? It's perfectly understandable you know.", Jane asked.

" Can you please find a few extra shifts for me? I could even cover those who are going on holidays soon.", Bella quietly asked. She really wanted to keep busy, not that having three children wouldn't keep her plenty occupied, she just wanted to make an honest effort at moving forward and not looking in the rear view mirror.

Jane smiled. She loved a hard working woman, with such determination, she knew Bella would be just fine. " Of course dear, I can get the new schedule up next week and give you a call. Maybe we'll do lunch Friday?"

" That would be really cool Jane. I might have Erica and Marie along.", Bella smiled.

" You know, I love your kids Bella.", Jane wasn't fond of children in general, but Bella's girls were quite well behaved. " I'll call you on Thursday Bella. Now, you go relax, and make sure to call Caius and say hello from me.", Jane blushed slightly. She had seen many pictures of Caius and thought he was perfect.

Bella left the office, and literally bumped into Dr. Cullen, her father-inlaw. " Oh, I'm sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going Da...Carlisle."

" You know you can call me dad? What's wrong? I've seen Edward, and he's not in very good shape is he? A mugging? Really? Let's go for a walk Bella.", Carlisle walked Bella to his office. Her day was in one office, out another all morning already. " Please have a seat. Can I get you a coffee?"

" Sure, that would be great...got any Irish Cream to go in it? Just kiddin'.", Bella joked. " Yeah, so, Emmett told me, Edward looked like sh...not good last night when he was out having a couple beers with Jasper. He called 911 and Edward was brought, well here. Carlisle, dad, what I have to say is not gonna come out well...Edward's been cheating on me...for a few years...since I was pregnant with Erica. Last night, he left us after telling me he was no longer happy, and well...Tanya's her name. I've filed for divorce and the papers should be in my hands later today. I understand that this will hurt many of us, but I can't go on like this anymore. Also, because you are named PoA if anything happens to Edward, I will need you to sign them on his behalf. Don't worry...I didn't take everything, just what's rightfully mine and our children's, Basically he has his account and condo in London. He should be just fine though, however, he will no longer be employed by my company Volturi Enterprises. With such a high standard for family first, what he did is inexcusable, but I will forgive him...just not anytime soon."

Carlisle could not believe his son would fuck things up so badly as to hurt his wife and children. He honestly did not know what went wrong in his son's mind when he was raised. He couldn't disown his own child, could he? Esme is gonna tear a strip out of him once he's better. We will not lose our Bella and grandchildren, 'cause he couldn't be faithful to Isabella. " I can't begin to say how sorry it is that I am, to hear about Edward treating you with such disrespect just...just hurts me as his parent. Where did I go wrong with him? Was I too hard of a parent, was Esme? Really, Bella, if you need anything, please call us. We don't want to lose you and our grandchildren.", Carlisle a tears in his eyes. He was heartbroken for Bella. He gave her a warm hug and kissed her cheek, then she thanked him for understanding and left the hospital.

When she got home, she saw Rose's car there. As she opened the door, she heard Rose, Erica and Marie watching the movie Tangled. " Hey girls, mama's home. How was your morning at school Erica? How was your morning with Aunty Angie, Marie?", she hugged her lil girls when they came running to her.

" Mama, school was awesome. I'm in love with Noah, he's soooo cute and he's in grade 3!", Erica exclaimed. She was gonna be a handful one day. From the time Bella was pregnant and constantly sick most of the time, til when Erica was sick with ALL, she was gonna be busy with her.

" I wub Auny Angie and Auny Awice was home too. We pwayed bawbies. Then Auny Wosie picked me up.", Marie was starting to speak with better words, but had a few troubles with her 'Rs'. Bella knew Alice was home today, it was her shift off. She was surprised that she was awake though considering she worked nights. I guess hearing Angie and Marie playing she stayed up.

" Aww, I'm glad you girls had a great day so far. Would you like to choose what's for supper tonight?", Bella asked them. She asked if Rose was staying for supper, seeing that Emmett was still at work. He was day security at the hospital. Funny she never ran into him. He must have been on rounds.

" Pizza mama!", the girls both shouted.

Bella would wait 'til Seth dropped off Annie around 5:30pm to order the pizza. They had a football game after school and wouldn't be home 'til then. She couldn't believe Annie had a boyfriend, but wasn't worried...yet...Seth was a good kid, and he was terrified of Emmett and Jasper. Nope nothin' to be worried about at all.

" Sure why not Bella, we can order extra for when Em gets here.", Rose smiled. Rose could see that Bella was in a better mood today. " Did you see him? Did you talk to Carlisle?"

" Yeah, I pretty much told Carlisle everything. He was so hurt, and I felt really bad being the one to tell him his son was a huge prick. Carlisle doesn't want to lose his grandchildren over this, and I told him he and Esme could never lose the girls. I asked him to sign the divorce papers once they arrive.", Bella was tearing up, but wouldn't allow those tears to fall. Not in front of the girls.

" I still can't believe it's true, it's all true, and going on for as long as it had.", Rose was sad for Bella.

Roselie loves Bella's girls so much. Her and Emmett, had been trying for nearly five years to have children, but even after going to a fertility clinic for invitro, nope nothing yet. The doctor said to them even with invitro fertilization, getting pregnant could take time. So, in the meantime, she was spoiling her nieces.

" Mom, I'm home! Can Seth stay for supper?", Annie shouted.

Bella laughed and shouted back yes. " But he has to leave right after okay Annie?"

" Thanks mom! We're going downstairs to the entertainment room! Call us when supper's ready!", Annie yelled.

Pizza and Emmett arrived at the same time. About twenty minutes later the doorbell rang. " C'mon in!", Bella shouted. In walked in with some pretty flowers for Bella, hoping to cheer her up. His intentions were pure, just a friend cheering up another very close friend. He did however, have his eyes on Bella back in her single days, but never even tried to pursue her...he was slightly intimidated by her big brother Emmett his best friend. He had to shake the little thought that popped into his head.

Jasper handed the flowers to Bella. " Here ya go Darlin', you'll get through this. Anything you need suga, just ask.", Jasper winked. Emmett saw his best friend wink at his baby sister and did a shake of his head. If only he woulda grown a pair when Bella was still in high school. Em had his suspicions that Jasper was more than just fond of Bella way back then. He was anything but stupid when it came to how often Jas came over to oogle his sister. Especially when they would be home from college on the weekends. Anyone would be blind to see how well Bella 'grew up'.

Emmett patted Jasper on the back and whispered, " Dude don't fuck things up and all will be good."

" I don't intend to bro. You know me man, I've never hurt any woman. Besides you scare me.", Jas chuckled. Whew that went better than expected Jasper thought to himself. He would be true to his word, he would never hurt Bella or her girls. They were family, and any man who hurt their family, obviously was man enough to have one. Papa and Mama Whitlock raised Peter and Jasper to be proper gentlemen. Never raise a hand to a woman, work hard and provide for your family, and by working hard you would be rewarded with the finer things in life.

Jasper wasn't gonna do anything that didn't feel right. When Peter married Charlotte, Jasper saw what love meant. Peter was always pervy but still remained a gentleman when it came to Char, he'd do anything for her. Char was a bit of a spit fire too but loved his brother deeply. Jasper only hoped to find what they had and his parents had. Maybe that too was on the nearing horizon. For now he would be what Bella needed him to be, whatever that would be.


	4. Chapter 4

**Finding Love Again**

**Chapter 4**

**A/N: I do not own anything Stephanie Meyers, 'cause if I did some of those characters would never leave my room... XD**

Finally a chance to have a nice hot bubble bath and read book, or so Bella thought but hearing the gentle knocking on her front door put that nice thought on hold. She answered the door to see Jenks with the papers in hand. Bella welcomed him inside.

" Bella, I'm sooo sorry to be coming to your home at this hour. I know you wanted to read and sign the divorce papers as soon as possible, I figured I would see you and then head over to see Dr. Carlisle Cullen with Edward Cullen's copy of the divorce papers to go over and sign. Am I right to assume you spoke with Dr. Cullen in regards to the situation?", Jenks inquired.

" Your assumption is correct. I do feel horrible for having to basically tell Carlisle his son is a cheating bastard. I love Carlisle and Esme as I do my own father Charlie. Carlisle was so hurt and worried he would lose me and his grandchildren in all of this. There is no way in hell we will lose each other...just his son, and I'm not sure if the outcome there will be a good one either once Edward is well again.", Bella said calmly. " Now, let's see those papers. I want this to end and move on with my life. Gonna move forward and not look in the rear view mirror again."

Jenks smiled at Bella. He's watched her grow up into the strong beautiful woman she is before him. He took over his father's attorney's office ten years ago when his father passed, but has worked in the family law firm for nearly thirty years. It was such a shame to see Bella go through everything she's gone through and most of all raising those three girls on her own. She was strong, he knew she would be alright. Once she signed both copies of the divorce papers, she handed them back to Jenks. " Thank you Bella, again sorry for coming over so late. I will head to the Cullen's and finish this up. I will also inform Aro Volturi of your wishes to have Mr. Edward Cullen fired from Volturi Enterprises immediately along with returning his 12.5% of your shares. He doesn't deserve anything for hurting you and your girls. How are they handling it by the way?"

Bella smiled and shrugged her shoulders. " Annie's taking it well, as for Erica and Marie, they don't know yet. Not sure how to break it gently to them, being they are so young and love Edward very much." Bella walked Jenks out and he said his good night. She would be receiving her signed copy of the divorce papers along with all her new identification within the next three days.

She walked upstairs to her master suite, stripped out of her clothes while filling the bathtub with bubbles. " Ahh, time to relax." Bella must have dozed off, 'cause the next thing she heard was Annie come into her room to say good night and that she loved her mama. It was 11:30pm on a Tuesday evening, and Bella threw on a tank top and shorts then crawled under the covers.

7:00am rolled around and in came her two lil monkeys. " Mama, mama, wakey wakey. We are hungry you know! I need to get to school to see my love Noah!", shouted Erica.

" Oh Erica, what am I gonna do with you? Marie, go wake up Annie, she likes your little snuggles.", Bella said. She got out of bed, threw on some yoga pants and a zip up hoodie. Trotted downstairs to the kitchen to make the girls strawberry pancakes for breakfast. They loved their pancakes. Bella heard the shower start and saw Marie come into the kitchen.

" Mama, I did it. I woke Annie Bananie up! She stinky, so she havin' a shower.", Marie pinched her nose. Bella had to laugh at the things kids say. Half an hour later Annie walked into the kitchen, Marie sniffed the air, " Annie you smell nice now not stinky no more."

" Thanks brat. One day kiddo, you're gonna wanna smell all purdy for boys too. That goes for you to Erica.", Annie teased them both. She did look pretty, with her hair dried in long tousled waves. She wore her black skinnys with a tank and a hoodie. Bella loved the casual look on Annie. " Mom, if you keep starring at me like that, I'm gonna call for help.", Annie rolled her eyes at her mom.

Bella laughed at Annie. " Oh sweety, I was just admiring at how purdy and grown up your becoming." She then whispered to Annie how Jenks stopped by last night and everything is now taken care of. Annie already knew, she heard bits and parts of their convo, trying not eavesdrop much. " Okay girls, get your shoes and jackets on. It's time to go."

It was Wednesday, so on Wednesday's and Friday's, Marie was in preschool all morning. Bella would pick her up after Erica was finished kindergarten at noon. Now, Bella decided to go back home and start going through 'his' things and pack them up. She didn't want the lil girls to see her getting rid of their daddy's things. Bella still didn't know how she was going to tell them. Maybe she would gently just tell them the truth and get it over with. It was 9:00am when the front door opened and she heard, " Bella, it's Jasper and I've got coffee!"

" I'm up here Jas! Cleaning out Doucheward's closet! No time better than the present!", she shouted down at Jasper. He walked upstairs to Bella's room and stopped in his tracks when he saw the sight before him. Sweaty Bella + tank top(no bra) + tight yoga pants bent over cleaning out Ed's closet = Mr. Not so Little Jasper standing at attention. He quickly adjusted himself and cleared his throat. " Nice tank Bella.", he drawled. Her nips were playing peek-a-boo right through. Yup, he was definitely gonna be on hand more and more for her.

Bella whipped her head around and smiled. " Thanks ya perv, and again for the coffee." She looked as if she was in the middle of a really sweaty work out. Man, what he would give to help her work off some tension and stress. " Umm, Jas...I think you have a...ahem...problem.", she nodded to his said problem. Wow, who woulda thought Jas was packin'? Packin' nicely by the looks of things.

" Take a picture Bella, hell if there's somethin', anythin' at all strikin yer fancy...let me know suga.", he stepped aside as she brushed past him and his 'problem'. Not only was he packin', damn she was thinkin' she might take him up on that...one day.

Bella batted her lashes, " Jas, I'll take a rain check." She looked up to see him slack jawed. Bella managed to flirt with her brothers' best buddy. Never saw that coming. He was beyond speechless. Two can play this game, but was she ready to start playing the 'game' again? Could she be ready already? With Jasper? Her brother's best friend? Nah...no way...uh uh...or huh maybe? He definitely was easy on the eyes, and any girlfriend she's ever seen him with he treated with respect. NO! NOT JASPER! Hmmm...Jasper was about to ask her what battles she was obviously fighting inside, when she exasperated, " Let's go to the kitchen." Being that close to her bed made the fight harder to fight. Maybe she just needed that attention, she was missing for a while. Nothing had happened, intimately with herself and Edward since...Marie was about five months old. " Five months old!", yeah she shouted that out loud upon her realization.

Jasper cocked a brow at her, " Umm, Bella what about five months old? And who? Girl, what's goin' on in that purdy head of yours?"

Bella blushed with embarrassment. She was slapping her head, and couldn't believe she just shouted that out. Oh well, could've been worse...much worse. " Honestly Jas?"

He gestured for her to continue. " Okay, but this is...OMG...ahhh...I haven't been intimately involved with Edward since Marie was...five months old...yes, as I see your jaw dropped you can't believe it, hells I can't either. Always busy, and taking Erica to appointments and Annie to school, and he was never...he...was...never...here. I guess I pushed him away. It's my fault, all of it, it's my fault.", and yup the tears were streamin' down her face. Jasper pulled her in for a hug, and to smooth her hair down her back. Just to let her cry into his chest.

" Shhh...Bella, it's not your fault. Stop blamin' yerself suga. Any man who betrays their marriage doesn't deserve a beautiful wife, and children. You can do much better Bella, and in time you will.", Jasper's caring words were calming her down.

" Jasper, who's gonna want a woman with three kids? Who? I'm damaged goods...no...no...one...will...want...me or us!", she pulled away. She needed to know that someone was out there for her and her children. She needed to know she would be loved again. " See, thought so. No one will ever want me and my kids.", Bella cried. Jasper pulled her in for another hug.

He knew now was not the time to try and pursue things based on the freshness of the whole situation. But, he felt deeply in his heart, he had to say something, something right. " Bella, I'm gonna call Rose. Gimme a few minutes okay darlin'?" When she nodded, he went outside to call Rose.

" Hello Jasper, what's up?", Rose answered.

" Suga, can you watch Bella's girls tonight for a few hours? I know it's last minute, but trust me she needs to get out, she's a mess.", Jasper said with sincerity.

Rose started doing the happy dance. " About friggin' time Jas. When did you figure it out?"

" Figure what out exactly Rose?", then it hit him and hit him hard. He was in love...in love with...Bella. No...this can't be happening...no way!

" Jas, you still there hun? Cat got your tongue? Did I say somethin' wrong?", Rose asked sweetly. She then agreed to watch the girls tonight. He thanked her and hung up.

Jasper walked back into the kitchen, told Bella to be dressed nicely and ready by 5:00pm and walked out.

"Did he just do what I think he did?", Bella asked herself out loud. She smiled at the idea...a date? " Jasper asked me out on a date? OMG! What the hell am I gonna wear? OMG! I smell and I'm all sweaty and he saw me like this and he liked what he saw...OMG!" Bella ran upstairs and went through her closet to find somethin' 'nice' to wear that night. Then she hopped into a nice hot shower. She walked out into her bedroom wrapped in a towel, just to see Rose impatiently waiting for the deets.

Rose was smiling at her. " Bella, I do hope you are planning to wear more than just that fluffy towel? Not that Jasper would mind if you were butt naked...I'm sure skipping to the 'home run' phase wouldn't be outta the question for either of you. Bella, honestly how long has it been since...you've been...with...OMG...fucked?"

" She was five months old, Marie was five months old. Rose I'm nervous as all hell. You shoulda seen him this morning, I swear he was checking me out, and not in a brotherly way or anything...he...was...hard...you know...as in...wanting...me! And I had the balls to check out the 'packing' he was 'packing'! He offered to take care of my stress, and I took a rain check! I took a friggin' rain check! Old Bella woulda hopped that cowboy in a heart beat! OMG! I just said I would've banged my brother's best friend...didn't I?", she tried to cover her face.

" Yup...you sure did Bella! Wanna hear what that sounded like...you know your little rant just now? Here, I'll play it back if you like.", Rose burst out laughing. She went to press play on her iPhone, when Bella snatched it away from her.

Bella shook her head once she heard word for word everything she just ranted about, everything she just admitted to her sister-in-law and best friend. Maybe, she should just get right back into the saddle again. Then she realized, she needed to 'shave'. " Rose, I need to...umm...shave...you know...down", as she pointed to her crotch. Rose laughed at her and headed downstairs. Yup, Bella was gonna get back in the saddle again.


	5. Chapter 5

**Finding Love Again**

**Chapter 5**

**A/N: I do not own anything Stephanie Meyers, 'cause if I did some of those characters would never leave my room... XD**

_Ding dong, ding dong..._

" I'll get it mom, it's probably just Seth and Leah. Leah and I are studying for our mid-terms, and well Seth is driving her here.", Annie answered the door but it wasn't Seth and Leah. It was Jasper, and he was all...damn...hot! " Jasper, umm...you know you don't have to get all...hot to come over right?", she blushed a tad and laughed it off.

" Why thank you Miss Annie, you just said I was hot! Is your mom ready yet?", Jasper walked in. Out came Erica and Marie wanting hugs from Uncle Jasper. Annie really was clueless. She had no idea what so ever about what he was talkin' about.

" Wow Uncle Jasper...why you all dressed up? You got a date?", asked Erica. You just gotta love the words out of the mouths of babes.

" Girls, don't bug uncle Jasper...damn! He does look hot! If I wasn't married to uncle Em, I would so...oh... nevermind what I would do...question should be what wouldn't I do?", Rose was babbling on. True though, Jasper looked fuckhot!

Jasper just chuckled. Phase 1 complete! " Why are you girls all laughin and giggling for?", Bella asked. Then she turned and saw Jasper. " Wow, you are handsome." In her mind, she was definitely thinking, 'Save a Horse, Ride a Cowboy', or 'Giddy-up Buttercup'!

Just then Jasper caught her biting her bottom lip, and that act in its own was sexy. Hey what could he say, he knew he was hot, wearing his snug fitting jeans with a tight black t-shirt and a plaid shirt buttoned down three buttons. Oh, and let's not forget his cowboy boots and his come fuck me cowboy hat. But that was nothing, nothing compared to the sight before him. Bella. She was wearing a cute flowery sundress with her leather booties and cropped leather jacket. She dolled herself up niiicely...very niiicely. Too nice, again...it went straight to his Mr. Not so Little Jasper, thus making him adjust himself, but not before Bella caught it.

" Uncle Jasper, are you takin' mama out...on a date?", asked Annie making sure her sisters weren't around to hear her. " I mean it's alright by me, but if you hurt her...you do know I can make you...disappear right?"

" Annie Renee Swan Cullen! You do not talk to your elders like that, ya hear?", Bella scolded Annie, which didn't happen often.

Jasper was chuckling to himself. " Miss Annie, I would never hurt your mama. No worries kiddo. I would hunt myself down IF that ever happened. Besides, I'd be terrified of your uncle Em. Ready to go Ms. Bella?", he held out his arm for her to take.

" Please, take me away cowboy!", Bella laughed. Off they went out to his pick-up truck. She had to laugh.

Jasper looked over to her and asked, " Darlin' what's so funny? You ain't laughin' 'cause I'm drivin' my pick up are ya? I meant to take the Jag, but she was being verrrry naughty.", he drawled. He knew what his drawl did to women, hell that's what helped him out...many times. He'd actually consider himself shy at times, but who was he kidding? He was worse than Emmett, and that's not sayin' much.

" So, cowboy, where ya takin' me? Wait a minute...that came out...shit...still not coming out...ah piss on it.", Bella got frazzled, but she too remembered how to switch to flirt mode.

" Why, Belllla...I was thinkin' dinner and dancin' at Cowboys, but if you want me to take you...nope I am a gentleman. Wine ya, dine ya, si...", Jasper was cut off.

" Jasper Whitlock, if you finish that phrase...ain't nobody gettin'...shit I can't even finish that phrase straight faced.", Bella laughed. He loved hearing her laugh, and actually missed hearing it when they were growing up. The laugh kinda disappeared, when Dickward appeared. Poor girl, how she managed this long he'll never understand it, but now she's free.

They pulled up to Cowboys Bar and Grill in Port Angeles. Jasper got out and quickly rounded Bella's side of the truck and held open the door. He kept up with that too. He really wanted to not fuck this up. Once they were seated, Bella was looking at the menu, and then looked Jasper in the eye, " I'm craving an 8" medium, mashed n gravy with cornbread, oh and tall cold one, long neck down."

" I think I can help you out with the 8" but darlin' there ain't nothin' medium about it.", he winked.

" Hi, I'm Kate. What can I get y'all?", the waitress was nice and not too flirty.

Bella spoke up, " I'll have the 8" medium, mashed n gravy with cornbread, and a tall cold one. Thank you."

Jasper was seriously gettin' uncomfortable, and was glad he was sitting with the table hidin' it all. " Kate, I'll have what she's havin' doll. Can I also get two shots Tequila?" On that note Kate nodded and placed the order with the kitchen. She returned five minutes later with their drinks.

He placed one shot in front of Bella and one in front of himself. " Cheers to new beginnin's darlin'." They both slammed back their shots, took a nice long swig of their beers, and ordered a second round. The food came out with the second round of drinks.

" Too those who fucked us and to those who want to!", Bella yelled straight faced. Hoping the only other person to do that would be...nah...nope...okay...I'll renegotiate that thought after a few more shots of bravery. He just laughed.

Jasper and Bella chatted over dinner. Remembered good times when he used to hang with Em and Rose and her. Then she left them all for college. It was her turn. After all, they did leave her too. That's when she met Dickward Cullen. Man! He shoulda stepped up and asked her out then. But he didn't, partly he was scared of Emmett's reaction. This time he actually asked Emmett if he could take out Bella, on a date. Emmett laughed and told him to go fuck himself, then said seriously he had to ask Charlie. Jasper was actually scared to ask Charlie, most because of his heart condition, and he wasn't sure what Charlie knew and didn't know about her and Deadward. But, he sucked up, and asked if it was okay to take Bella out.

" _Son, it's about fucking time you grew a pair! Shit, took ya long enough! Now, get out have fun! If ya hurt her...nevermind, you're not Dumbward!", was Charlies' reply._

" Ya know Bella, I asked Emmett if I could take ya out tonight. He told me to go fuck myself, and that I had to ask Charlie.", Jasper told her. She spit her drink out.

" You did what! Seriously, you are jokin' right?", she smiled.

" Yes m'am I did. I damned near thought I was gonna shit myself. Charlie told me it was about damned time!", Jasper chuckled. " He was happy that I finally 'grew a pair'." Bella shook her head, yup only her dad would say that.

After they finished eating, Jasper grabbed her hand and asked her to dance. The band was about to come on. Some new not so big country band from Canada, Jason Kirkness. They were really good too. The singer pulled Bella and some other ladies on stage during the song, 'No Cowboy'. After their second set of the night, Bella was close to being smashed, and he well had maybe a few too many, but not as much as Bella Bee. They were all dancing and shakin' loose, and then the grinding against each other happened. She kept grinding her cute lil ass against his crotch and well...being the hot blooded American he is...he went with the flow. He decided to 'blame it on the alcohol'. It's when he spun her around and caught her back chest to chest, he asked her, " Bella, do you wanna..."

" I thought you'd never ask cowboy.", she leaned up and kissed him. Soft and steady was not on the mind at the moment. They fought for dominance in the passion filled kiss. " Let's go cowboy!", she grabbed his hand and dragged him outside. They got into his truck, and all hell let loose. He slid his seat back, and she climbed up oh so not lady like and straddled his hips. Both began moaning in each other's mouths. She took off her jacket, threw it in the backseat, began undoing his shirt but them damn buttons kept popping off. She ran her hands under his t-shirt just to feel his chisled stomach, a stomach she knew was very nice, but the feel of it totally wow. She slid her hands lower, south, found his belt buckle and fumbled with it 'til she got it undone. She looked him in the eyes, " Please?", was all she asked.

With a nod of his head, she went to unzip his jeans, but just before she could reach where he was throbbing for her attention, he stopped her. " Bella, fuck, you don't know how badly I want this, but...ahh hells Bells, I don't want to rush right on into it. I'd hate myself if you couldn't look at me tomorrow. I really didn't have this intention for our first time together, I honestly just wanted to see you smile and laugh this evening.", he had a hard time stopping her from rockin' his lap. He was almost 'there', he could feel himself ready to explode. "Darlin', Bellllaaaa...if...you...don't...stop...I'm...fuuuucckkk!", Jasper moaned. He was embarrassed, last time he jizzed in his jeans, he was at a frat party in college.

" How can I say no to purdy lady, callin' me cowboy? I can't, but...Bella I don't want to be just...you know...wham bam thank you m'am...that was never my intention. I never planned on us doing this...well maybe I did...not just yet though.", Jasper smiled at her shyly.

" And what might your intentions be again cowboy?", she cocked a brow at him. Happy to get some friction of her own, just didn't think he'd really let her go that far. Not that she was complaining either.

" Darlin' that's for me to know, and for you to...", he leaned into her and kissed her again. On the drive back to Forks, she snuggled up close to him with one hand in his, and the other 'exploring' his...thigh. " Bella, I want you...but...I want you to be ready for all I've got for you. Do you understand? No...I'm definitely not pushing you away, in fact, I will never let you go. For now, I'm gonna walk you to your door, kiss you good night, and promise to call tomorrow." She was on cloud nine when she walked into her home and closed the door behind her.


	6. Chapter 6

**Finding Love Again**

**Chapter 6**

**A/N: I do not own anything Stephanie Meyers, 'cause if I did some of those characters would never leave my room... XD**

" Young lady, do you know it is wayyyy past your bedtime?", Emmett looked at Bella seriously, she thought she was in trouble. " Wow, Bella Bee, you sure look niiice. Betchya Jas jizzed himself when he saw ya." Bella smacked her big bear of a brother up the head.

" Em, Em, Em...it's not polite to kiss and tell.", Bella blushed.

" OH! You lil hussy! You and Jas...you...you...you guys...OMG! I so didn't want to visualize that! Great! Now, how the hell am I gonna get the baby batter going? Thanks alot...NOT!", Emmett covered his face. He couldn't help grinning from ear to ear. In came Rose, and she too smacked him one up the head.

" Emmett! It's none of our business if they fucked or not! So, how was the cowboy?", Rose winked at Bella. She had to get her teasing in.

" OKAY SO DID NOT WANT TO HEAR ABOUT MOM AND JASPER'S SEX LIFE!", Annie shouted from the entertainment room. She was up late watching, 'The Walking Dead'. She was happy mom could move on a try to have fun again, but...was sad in a way that it was her dad that took that away from her in the first place. She grew up loving uncle Jasper, and now he was...he...was...with her mom...like 'with her mom'. " Guess I'm gonna have to get used to it. Could be worse, she could've sulked over dad being a cheating son of a bitch. Nope, I'm proud of my mama.", she thought to herself.

Bella shouted back to her teenager, " Get to bed, it's midnight! You have school tomorrow! Mid-term remember? Good night!" Bella shook her head when she looked at Rose and Emmett staring at her. Both with cheeky grins on their faces. She knew Rose wanted details, but she didn't want to blab in front of her brother. " Why don't you swing by for coffee in the morning Rose?"

" Aww Bella's got a boyfriend...hope you used protection?", Emmett got in one more time.

" For FUCK sakes, we did not FUCK! He's a...a...", Bella began but was interupted by Emmett.

Emmett shouted, " NO WAY JASPER CAN'T BE A VIRGIN STILL! I have seen that guy in 'action'! Impressive too by the way! Okay, okay, we are leaving now, before I'm unable to reproduce! Good night sis!"

" I was gonna say Jasper's a perfect gentleman. Good night guys, and thank you for watching the girls.", Bella waved them off, locked the door behind them and set the alarm. Only three other people knew the new main alarm code and each person had their own personal code that had to match in case of emergency. Emmett/Rose, Angela, and her dad Charlie. Annie had her own code in case she was home late from a game or babysitting at the Newton's house. Usually she called home to say she was on her way though, and Bella waited for her so she could lock up.

Annie came upstairs, " So, mom, did you have a good time? Not 'too good' of a time right? I mean, if you guys did ( thrusts her hips), you used something right? Do we need to get you a box of condoms? You do know you can get them for free at the clinic in the hospital right?", she teased her mom. She really just wanted her to be happy, and if Jasper made her happy, that's all that really mattered. " Good night mama, love you.", she kissed Bella's cheek.

" Love you too Annie. I'm happy you like Jasper and are giving us a chance. Good night kiddo.", Bella replied.

Bella walked into the kitchen, and it was spotless. Had to be Rose cleaning again. She went to the fridge, grabbed her chilled bottle of Blush Zinfandel, grabbed a wine glass and poured a glass. She put the bottle back in the fridge, shut the lights out, and went to her bedroom. She sipped her wine, moaning at the crisp refreshing taste, and remembering the tequila taste on Jasper's tongue. "Oh, that man was one helluva kisser, and his...OMG! I dry fucked Jasper...on the first date! I am a hussy! Can't wait to see what's instore next time I'm alone with him." She stripped out of her dress, bra, wet panties, and put on boxers and a tank. That was her favorite night clothes to wear. She finished her glass of wine, placed it on her night stand and crawled under the covers.

7:00am rolled around again... "Mama, mama, wakey wakey!", Erica kissed her cheek. "Marie, you know what to do...go wakey wakey Annie." She threw off the covers, grabbed some undies and a bra, t-shirt and jeans. Once she was dressed, as usual she went downstairs to the kitchen, got breakfast ready for the girls, and then drove them to school, well all but lil Marie. Aunty Rose was coming over for coffee and most likely would already be there once she returned. " Bye Annie, have a great day!", she said as she dropped Bella off. When she arrived at Forks Elementary School, she parked in the drop off zone. She got out of her Range Rover, got Marie out of her booster seat all while Erica was tapping her foot on the side walk.

" Mom, I'm gonna miss Noah if you guys don't hurry!", Erica tapped impatiently. Bella walked Erica to her kindergarten line up spot outside. She said hello to Ms. Newton, and kissed Erica's cheek good bye. Bella walked back to her Rover and put Marie back into her seat, then they drove off to Forks Bakery to get some yummy treats to go with coffee. She pulled up her long driveway, buzzed the gate code to open, and pulled up front. Parked her Range Rover, got Marie out, and the front door opened where Rose stood waiting. Marie ran up into Rose for a hug.

" Auny Wosie! You here to see me again? I wub you!", Marie kissed her cheek.

" Yes sweety, I'm here to have a coffee date with mommy. Come, I'll put Mickey Mouse Club House on for ya. Aunty Rose wants to chit chat with mommy.", Rose was so good with the girls. Bella couldn't wait to be an aunty.

Bella put the bagels and pastries down on the counter, grabbed coffee cups, creamer and sugar. She poured Rose and herself coffee, and then went to sit in the family room. " So, spill.", was all Rose had to say.

" C'mon, do I have to tell you what a great kisser Jasper is? Or how well he dances, and his...well...", Bella giggled. " Jasperrr, was so nice too me. I felt relaxed and it wasn't just because of all the shots and beers we drank. We danced, we kissed, we...well that's for us to know. Honestly, we fooled around but did not have sex.", Bella giggle once again.

Rose smiled and then nudged her, " He's big isn't he? I mean, I'm married but not dead honey. I've seen him...well...noticed his well toned body a time or two also." Bella went on to tell about how she ordered her 8" steak medium, and how Jasper teased about nothin' about him being 'medium'. That had coffee coming out of Rose's mouth. She laughed so hard, she had to 'use' the washroom. Once Rose returned, they chatted more about everything. She knew the papers were signed and Bella was free now. What worried her was, what happens when Edward is released from the hospital?

_Ding dong, ding dong..._

Bella went to answer the door, it was the UPS guy with an envelope for her to sign for. She thanked the fella, checked out his tight ass and closed the door. She walked back to the family room with the envelope and opened it with Rose.

" This is it, my divorce is final with no stipulations added. I am free at last.", Bella sighed.

She carefully looked over all of her identification, and once again it read: Isabella Renee Volturi Swan. Everything seemed right. Rose smiled. She was never after Emmett for his 'money', he simply made her feel like a queen.

Bella's cell phone rang, and she smiled seeing Jasper's name show up. "It's Jas...be right back.", Bella trailed off to her room to talk. She knew she had to pick up Erica in an hour from school, so she only had so little time between visiting with Rose and chatting with Jasper. " Hello cowboy. Missin' me already?", she teased.

" Yes m'am, don't forget it. Hey whatchya up to this evening? When I get out of a hip replacement surgery this afternoon, I'm headed home, and was wonderin'...if I could cook ya dinner?", his drawl was one of his sexiest aspects. "Suga, I kinda asked Em if they could watch the kiddies, take them to school tomorrow, you know the whole nine yards. Why you think Rose's car isn't there? I want you to taste my southern...cookin'.", Jasper really wanted to see if she was ready to be alone with him. " Haha, and pack an overnight bag...or not.", he had to chuckle at that.

" Or not huh? I sleep nude when my kids aren't home. Hmmm...okay, what time should I drive over?", Bella was licking her lips and nearly moaned into the phone. She was getting wet thinking about Jasper, naked.

" Be here around six. Damn girl now I'm hard thinkin' about you sleepin' nude. If I told you you had a beautiful body, would ya hold it against me?", he teased.

" Yes...and I'll be there.", Bella smiled. She heard Rose yell up she was taking Marie and the Rover to pick up Erica from school. Good she had time for a snooze, shower, and get dressed for Jasper. She was nervous this time, she had a feelin' things were gonna go a helluva lot further than last night. Bella was also hoping for it too. She woke up hearing voices from downstairs, she knew everyone was home. She showered, threw on jeans and a tight t-shirt that showed the round mounds of her breasts. Downstairs, things were crazy, Rose was cooking the lasagna Bella had made for supper. Bella grabbed snacks for the kids, thanked Rose for watching the girls for the night. She knew Emmett would be there soon, chances are she'd pass him down the driveway, and she did.

Twenty minutes later, she pulled up at Whitlock Ranch. She walked in, and it smelled wonderful. Smelled like roasted chicken, corn on the cob, and...homemade fries. Yummy. " Honey, I'm hooooome!"

"In here Bella!", Jasper was tossin' in another batch of fries. He walked over to her and kissed her. Picked her up at the waist and grabbed her ass, put her on the counter, spread her knees open and he wedged himself between them. He wanted more lovin'. " Oh, Jas, if we continue this...supper will burn."

He smiled and thrusted him self against her heated core. " Darlin' ev'thins ready...and I do own a microwave to reheat it all, however fries do taste better fresh.", he kissed her neck. " Well, then let's eat."

After dinner, he lead her to his cozy living room, popped in, 'The Lucky One'. Sure panty dropper. She snuggle right up to him, and started rubbing his thigh again, and he turned her head to him. Next thing they were full on making out like two horny teenagers. "Darlin', let's go...to...bed. I think it'll be more comfortable, and my bed is...big.", Jasper winked at her. He picked up with her legs wrapped around not breaking the kiss. Jasper put her down, and slowly kissed his way down her neck, lifted her shirt off and smiled at her red hot lacy bra. Her hard peaks were poppin' thru the sheer fabric, and he reached around and undid her bra while his mouth sucked one of the peaks. Once her breast were free, he massaged them and worked his fingers down to her button of her jeans. When they were undone, he slowly began to peel them off.

"Jasper, let me help you out.", she stripped him of his shirt and jeans. There they both were, standing in all their glory. Jasper continued his massage downwards, while still sucking on her breast.", he was enjoying this woman before him. He laid her on his bed, and continued to kiss her. Lower and lower down her body. Right where she was aching for him. Yup, there.

"Jasper, I...I want...you...but...I...think we...should...slow...", Bella moaned as he was hovering just above her wetness, and he stopped. "I'm...sorry...I...just...I'm not...sure if I can have...this...yet.", she wasn't sure if she could have a new sexual partner. It's been nearly three years, since her and Edward last...made love. Her body was screaming yes...do it!...but her mind was telling her...slow down!

" Darlin', I told ya, I will go (kiss) as (kiss) slow (kiss) as you want me to. We don't have to do this, if ya not ready. We, (kiss) could just (kiss) lay here and...ahh...(kiss), cuddle.", he crawled back up her body and his hardness brushed past her wet core. He needed her, but if she wasn't ready for his love making, he wouldn't pressure her either. " Sweet sweet Bella, I'll wait 'til your ready, okay darlin'. Can I...give you a back rub?"

" That would be really...nice thank you, and thank you for...well...understanding. Jasper, I'm scared. I don't want ...to...make you think...that I don't want to make love to you, 'cause I do, very much so...just not yet...okay? I mean who couldn't want you? You are one hot as fuck cowboy!", she kissed him and then rolled onto her stomach.

He quickly went to his ensuite to get some cinnamon scented body oil to massage her with. Jasper slowly climbed back onto the bed, the left side of her sexy lil body. As he poured some of the oil into his palms, rubbed them together to warm it up, he began massaging her feet working up her calves to her soft thighs, and that's where he had to get into a better position. He straddled her ass, as he began deep massage of her back and shoulders. Well, this was a perk, however, Mr. Not so Little Jasper had a mind of his own. He was beyond hard and excited, and his cock was sooo close to where it should be, he was close to..."Bellllaaaa...fuuuck...I'm...gonna...", just then she reached behind her for his cock and began stroking it fast. When he came down for his orgasm, he collapsed on the bed beside her. They passed out for a few hours, and then he woke up to the beautiful sight of her between his thighs with her head bobbing up and down, while both hands were busy playing with his balls and stroking the length of his cock that didn't fit into her purdy lil mouth. "Bella, if you don't stop soon..."

"What? Are you gonna cummmm? Maybe I should do this?", as she sucked deeper on his cock, and stroked him hard and fast all while he was hips thrusted right back into her mouth. He screamed out her name again, they passed out again. Snuggled closely in each others arms, and it felt like home.

She tried to turn over onto her side in the middle of the night, but her body was tingling and seemed impaled to the bed. She felt herself getting very turned on and wet, that's when she felt a hand massaging her breast, but couldn't see where the hand lead to. That's when she felt his tongue, where she needed him.

" Jasss...oh...my...god...it's...whoa...you feel...aaaaa...ooohhhh...mmmm...yeah right there cowboy.", she fisted his golden locks with one hand the other fisted the sheets as she felt herself grind against his face. Then he started pumping in and out of her with two fingers, licking her wet clit and nipping more. Faster and faster, harder and faster... "Jassssspppperrrrr...I'mmmm...cummmmm...", she moaned his name loud.

" Darlin' cum for me...now!", he drawled. That's all it took. She let go, and he continued to lick her pussy clean.

Bella smiled down at him as he began crawling back up to her, " That was fucking amazing Jas! Come, here, I want to sleep now. Good night.", she kissed him.

" Bella, good night darlin'.", he kissed her and held her close.


	7. Chapter 7

**Finding Love Again**

**Chapter 7**

**A/N: I do not own anything Stephanie Meyers, 'cause if I did some of those characters would never leave my room... XD**

_Beep Beep Buzz...Beep Beep Buzz_

Jasper groaned and looked at his alarm clock. It read, 5:21am. He grabbed his cell off the nightstand and saw it was the hospital calling. " Dr. Whitlock here, what can I do ya for?" He continued to, 'uh huh...hmm...how long...okay, I'll be half hour." Jasper didn't want to wake Bella, so he leaned over and kissed her shoulder. He got out of bed, quickly showered, threw on some boxer briefs, socks, jeans and a t-shirt. Once he got to the kitchen, he jotted down a note for Bella then left.

When Jas, arrived at Forks General, he parked his truck and ran in the emergency doors just in time for the ambulance to arrive. " How's he doin'?", Jas asked the paramedic.

" Dr. Whitlock, I'm afraid not so well. His vitals are dropping fast.", Mike replied.

" Get, him to the OR STAT! I'm not gonna lose him, not on my count.", Jasper barked orders.

" Doc, you want me to call the family? You know give 'em a heads up?", nurse Carmen asked.

Jasper shook his head, and replied, " No, not yet. I don't want to get them all worked up more than they already are." He wasn't loosing this patient. Not if his life depended on it.

Bella rolled over to Jasper's side of the bed to find it cold. She noticed the time on his alarm clock and it was nearly 8:30am. That's when she peered her eyes open and saw the note.

_Bella,_

_Got called...in...ummm...I'll call you soon. Please, take your time this morning._

_XOXO,_

_Jas_

She climbed out of bed, and went to take a shower. Wrapped herself in a fluffy towel, and walked to the kitchen and made coffee. Bella needed her cup of Joe. " Ummm...cooffeee." About ten minutes later, she heard her cell phone going off. She went to her purse to get it. " Hey Em, how's the kids? Get them to school? Tha...", she was cut off. She heard his sniffles. " Emmett?"

" Bells...it's...dad...he...Jas did...", Emmett couldn't say it.

" Emmett, what about dad and Jas? What's going on, you are scaring me? Why are you...no...no...NO! Don't...", all of a sudden her world stopped. " Em...p...p...pleeassee...noooo...don't...he...can't be!"

" Be...l...la...he's gone. Dad's gone. I'm at the hospital with Sue, Rose's at home, I took the kids to school and c...c...ame...h...here. I need you sis.", Emmett was choking up. " Officer Attera will be there at Jasper's soon to pick you up, I don't want...I want...my...dad...back." Bella dropped her cell and just fell to the floor. She couldn't believe it, her daddy was gone. No mother, no father, just her and Emmett now, and the kids and Rose.

She was cryin' so hard, she didn't hear the knocking on the door. When doorbell rang, she realized that it must be Quil...Officer Attera. " Gimme a mi...nute." She quickly went to throw on her tank and yoga pants. Bella opened the door, and there stood Quil with his officer's cap in hand.

" Bella, I'm sorry. Are you ready?", Officer Attera somberly asked. He was clearly distraught. Charlie Swan was the CoP in Forks, but was on indefinite sick leave once he had his first heartattack. Quil was put in temporary charge. She nodded, grabbed her cell and the spare key Jas had left her to lock up. Quil opened the passenger door for her to get in and closed it after she was comfortable. He got in on the driver's side, went to turn on the sirens but Bella stopped him.

" Quil, we don't need the sirens...he's...gone.", down came the second fall of tears. He put the police flashing lights on instead. Once he pulled up at the hospital, Bella ran into the ER looking for her brother. She saw Sue crying coming out of the 'family private' area. That's when she walked in and hugged Emmett. His poor eyes were red and swollen.

" Bellllaaa...", was all he said. He loved their daddy very much, and just couldn't believe both their parents were gone now. " What are weeee...gonna do now?" To see a grown man cry as hard as Emmett was, was heart breaking. Between trying to control her own never ending waterfall of tears, they never heard Jasper walk in and close the door behind him.

He came up behind Bella to give her a hug, but she got startled. He had puffy red eyes also. When saw it was Jasper, she freaked out, started yelling at him that it was his fault, " How c..c..ccould uuuu let him die! I neeeeed him! Youuu, did...him!", she was beating on his chest. " You...you...knew! You knew it was...our...daddy coming in! Why didn't you wake me!?" Emmett tried to tell her to stop beating on Jasper, it wasn't his fault, he tried to do everything he could to save their dad.

It was true, Jasper did everything he could and more. He really was more than sorry he couldn't save Charlie Swan. Charlie was like a second father to him, and now was devasted he lost him. He lost his first patient...ever, and it just had to be...a loved one. Jasper just let her let him have it, he felt he deserved worse. When she stopped beating on him, she cried against his chest and apologized...apologized for blaming him. She knew it really wasn't his fault. It's just it was her daddy, and now he is no more. Emmett's cell rang and he went to answer Rose's call. She told him she was gonna handle the kids and picking them up, and that Bella didn't have to worry about them at all.

" Bella, Emmett, you have no idea how sorry I am that I...I tried...everything.", Jasper had tears streaming down his face. When Sue came back into the family room, she brought in some coffee and pastries from the bakery. " Emmett, I kinda...need you...to...sign the papers to release Charlies' body to Forks Town Cemetary. He asked me to pass the message to you in case..." Bella walked with Emmett and Jasper back to Jasper's private office. As they passed the nurses, other doctors, and patients, they saw many who looked just like them in the faces. It was such a somber morning. Carlisle saw them when they passed Edward's room, and came out to pay his respects. He too was deeply saddened for their loss.

" Bella, Emmett, if there is anything Esme and myself can do, please do call, again on behalf of the whole hospital we are sorry.", Carlisle hugged them both. They thanked him, but giving everything that has gone on this past week, Bella doubted they would turn to the Cullen's for anything for a while. She did ask how Edward was recouping, and was told he would be in a medically induced coma for a couple months or so. Internally, Bella was slightly relieved by not having to deal with that ass. She had enough things to plan and worry about now.

After they entered Jasper's office, he closed the door, Emmett sat on the leather recliner leaving the sofa for Bella and Jasper. Jasper couldn't keep his arms from soothing Bella's back. He really hated himself right now and had no idea what to say or do to make his...Bella feel better. Who would've thought, less than twenty-four hours ago, they were happy, watching a movie, getting all hot and heavy and...well...now, complete devastation. " Can I get either of you anything, anything at all? I know I can't bring him back, but...ah hell I don't know what to do." After Emmett signed the papers, the three of them walked out of the office, Jasper locked up and they drove back to Swan Volturi Estate. Bella had to break the news to her children, and didn't know how she was gonna manage.

The two youngest girls came running when they heard the front door open. " Mama, mama! Where were you? How come you and Uncle Em look so sad?", asked Erica. Bella started to cry. She looked over to her brother, he too was crying again. Bella grabbed both little girls by the hands and went to sit down in the family room. Annie was sitting in there doing some homework. She looked up at her mom and knew what ever it was it wasn't good.

" Good, you're home too Annie. Mama and Uncle Emmett got some really sad news today. You see, unc...Jasper got an emergency call reeallly early this morning. He had to go to the hospital because Papa Charlie got really sick...and...Jasper had to try and make Papa Charlie all...better. Emmett, can you?", Bella was crying to hard to continue. He nodded his head okay.

" Sweeties, Papa Charlie's...he's one of...man...he's gone to heaven to be an angel girls. His heart just was not strong enough to keep him going. Unc...Jas tried to fix him all up, but those angels felt Papa needed to be somewhere special, where he's not sick anymore.", Emmett softly told his nieces. Everyone was crying. Rose came over to Emmett and just held him close. She cried so hard for him and Bella and the kids. Neither her or Emmett had parents alive any longer.

Rose cooked a spaghetti supper though no one really ate much, well Emmett and Jasper ate pretty good. Once the kids were bathed and tucked in for bed, Emmett and Rose went home. They needed to be alone. Jasper stayed as long as he could, but when he was called back to the hospital for another emergency, he had to leave. He promised Bella he would call her in the morning to see how she was doing. Jasper kissed her softly and said good night. Bella locked up the house, and grabbed the remaining wine from the bottle she opened a few nights prior and headed to bed.


	8. Chapter 8 part 1

**Finding Love Again**

**Chapter 8 Part 1**

**A/N: I do not own anything Stephanie Meyers, 'cause if I did some of those characters would never leave my room... XD**

_One month later..._

Bella dropped the girls off at school, even lil Marie because it was Friday. She couldn't believe it was already a month since she and Emmett buried their father. Slowly, ever so slowly, things were falling back in to place once again. After the will was read, Bella and Emmett decided to give Charlie's condo to Sue. She was there for him for the past five years, and were very much in love. Charlie had it so all of his assests were split down the middle to both of his children. Neither wanted anything, nor needed it, they just wanted their daddy back. The one thing you can guarantee in life is death. No one ever really knows when it's going to end. She drove to the hospital to pick up the next month's work schedule. Bella decided to throw herself back in the workforce working twenty-five hours a week, Monday to Friday only.

" Hi Jane. Is the schedule up?", Bella asked her boss.

" Ah, Bella, do come in and I'll print you a copy. How are you doing?", Jane smiled and handed her the schedule. She didn't want to pry, Jane knew things were hard on Bella and now Emmett also. Jane too missed her cousin Charlie.

Bella smiled a small smile. " Things are good. Didn't actually think I'd be saying this just yet. We have a great support group. Now with me working more, I get to keep my mind occupied too. If it wasn't for everyone's understanding and shoulders to cry on, I probably would have waited to come back here. Thanks Jane for keeping me busy, not that having the girls isn't enough. Being here is a second home, and it's where..."

" Hello darlin'.", Jasper poked his head in when he saw Bella in Jane's office. She blushed.

Jane didn't know there was love blooming in the hospital. No one did, well except Emmett and Rose, and Sue. Carlisle had his own suspicions. " Why, Jasper, you've never called me darlin' before?", Jane teased.

" Haha, ya you got me Jane. Are ya just about done with my...with Bella? I'd like to take her for lunch.", Jasper winked at Bella.

" Sure Jasper, you guys have a good lunch.", she winked at Bella on the way out. If there was any proof that they were a couple she just witnessed it. Watching her grab his arm and walk down the hall, all she could do is warmly smile. " They match."

Jasper smiled at the girl on his arm. They walked back to his office so he could grab his keys to his Jag. Finally his naughty girl was fixed and she purred nicely. He turned to Bella and couldn't stop himself from kissing her. He was irrevocably in love with her, and still kept things at whatever pace she wanted their relationship to proceed at. " Darlin' I missed you. I really wish I didn't have to change our plans last minute last night. It's been crazy here.", he really loved spending time with her, and her kids.

When Bella finally told Erica and Marie about their father having a bad accident and not coming back for a while and the initial shock died down, the girls seemed fine. She knew it when one night Jasper came over to pick her up for a movie date. The girls asked their mama, " Are you going out again with uncle Jasper? Daddy won't be mad will he?"

Bella's reply was simple, " Girls, daddy's not coming back, he's hurt badly and told Papa Cullen we need to go on. To be happy. Jasper makes mama happy again. Is it okay for mama to go out with him? I would be alright if you girls didn't want me to."

" Mama, you soo silly. Uncle Jasper makes us all happy! I see how he checks you out mama!", Erica gushed.

" Oh, he checks me out does he?", Bella laughed. The darndest things kids say. All three girls rolled their eyes.

" Mom, seriously, he practically drools when he's around ya. That cowboy needs to keep his saddle in check. I mean c'mon, you'd be blind if you didn't see you were hot mom.", Annie piped in her two cents. " We love you mom, and uncle Jasper too. If he makes you happy that's all that matters right, well, besides us."

All three girls shouted, " Yeah mom!"

Bella was nearly in tears. Knowing her girls understood that Jasper made her happy and that they were happy, words couldn't describe how good this made her feel. Which went way better than she thought no dreaded it would.

" Ahh, Bella, earth to Bella.", Jasper waved his hand in front of her face. He noticed she was deep in thought. So how'd the girls take it? Or did you not have the talk with them...ya know...about...us?" He was hoping she did, but understood if she didn't or couldn't.

" Jas, they approve. They love you, and love seeing me happy when I'm with you.", Bella kissed him. Before things could get too hot, she had to call Rose and ask her if she could pick up the girls from school. Rose agreed it was never a problem. " So, where we going cowboy?"

Jasper loved when she called him cowboy. However, it also made 'other' parts of Jasper just as excited. " Darlin', you keep talkin' like that, and I'm not sure we'll be having food for lunch.", he waggled his brows at her. He wanted all he could get from her, and if that was makin' love on the back burner 'til she was ready he waited. " Actually, we are going just to the diner. Something simple, that all right?"

" Good enough for me cowboy.", she had to tease him one more time.

Lunch went by far too quickly for the both of them. When Jasper pulled the Jag back into his parking spot at the hospital, he leaned into Bella for some smooching. They were all full on groping each other, Bella even had Jasper's zipper down and was stroking him. Things were heating up far to quickly, when he heard a tapping on the window. " Fuck, Emmett!" Jasper was extremely close to cumming, and Bella laughed, it was pretty funny gettin' caught makin' out by her brother. Nobody else really knew of their budding romance, but if Jasper had his way, he would've shouted it from the mountain top. He was definitely fallin' hard and fast for his Bella. Sometimes the best things in life around right under your nose after all.

" Why don't know come over for supper tonight? Pack an over night bag...or not.", Bella kissed him goodbye.

" I'll be there around 5:30pm suga.", he drawled and walked back into the hospital leaving Bella and Emmett to chat a few minutes.

" Wow Bella Bee, hot 'n heavy with the Jasman! Really never saw things goin' so fast for you both. I am verrry happy to see ya smilin' again. How are ya doin' lately? You know since...well...you know.", asked Emmett.

" Since dad died, not too bad. Since Edward's ass whooping, okay. Just worried about, well...Em, what happens if he wakes up and freaks out? Then what? What do I do? Carlisle called me the other day to tell me he's been making progress and possibly could awaken any day now. Carlisle also said, I didn't have to worry about Edward leavin' here for a while. What if...he's...he's changed, and begs to come back home? Then what am I supposed to do? I mean, everything's mine now right? All accounts, homes, yada yada have been divided according to my wishes. I'm starting to freak out inside. On top of things, I'm falling in love with Jasper, like hard core. What am I to do with all of these emotions?", exasperated Bella.

Emmett chuckled, " I knew one day Jas would be a real part of this family." Bella punched his arm. " Wow, Bella Bee's got some good punches! Bella, don't worry about Dickward. He won't be a problem for anyone, not even my nieces. I gotta get inside for my shift. Talk to ya later Bells!"

When Bella got home in the afternoon, she had two little girls run up to her with hugs and kisses. She nearly toppled over. " How was school today girls?"

" Mama, Ewica kissed Noah. I sawed it wif my eyes.", Marie tattled on Erica. Bella wanted to laugh but she turned to Erica, raising a brow.

" Mama, I told you he was my love. We are getting married next week. You coming?", Erica just invited her mama to her wedding. Bella was laughing so hard she had tears streaming down her face. " What mama? What's soooo funny? You can't control who you fall in love with you know. Sheesh!", she walked away in huff.

" Sis, did she just school you about love?", Rose was laughin' too now.

Bella nodded her head. " Yes Rose, I believe she did. Oh, make Em beg for sex tonight. He interupter Jas and I when Jas was dropping me back off at the hospital. I sooo want to kill him for that. Thought for sure we would've gone alot further if it weren't for him."

Rose was laughing, " He didn't? Well, there goes baby making time out the fucking window! I'm ovulating too! Men!" She really wasn't going to with hold sex, she was hornier than hell. Yup, definitely ovulating, and with all good hopes and prayers, maybe this will be the right time for them. She was aching inside to have at least a child of their own.

" Rose, go on home, get all, 'cleaned' up, cook something nice for Emmett. Wait naked for him at the table.", Bella teased. " Then, pounce him! Bowchickwowwow!" She hugged Rose, and Rose hugged the girls then left.

" So girls, wanna help mama with some baking? I feel like making chocolate chip cookies." , asked Bella.

" Mama you rock! Can we help put all the stuff in the bowel? Can we try some of the cookie dough too?", both girls asked. Bella just laughed and they all went to get the ingredients for their cookies. When the dough was ready and the girls started shaping them into little balls, they put them on the cookie sheets and pressed them down. They heard the front door open, Annie must have just gotten home from school. " Yummmm...it smells good in here. Smells like...cookies.", Annie walked into the kitched to see her mom and sisters covered in floor.

" Annie, come give us hugs.", Bella said approaching her with open arms. Then the girls went up to her and straddled each of her legs.

" Really? Now I've got to go change! There better be milk and cookies when I get back down here.", Annie laughed all the way to her bedroom. When she came back down stairs, Bella had just taken the cookies out of the oven. She put three on a plate for Annie, two on two plates for Erica and Marie, then poured them all a small glass of milk. Bella cleaned up the cookie dough mess, and began to start on supper. Tonight they were all having, homemade chicken nuggets, fries, and an Italian salad. She was also making some of her famous fudge brownies for dessert. Jasper would be there in an hour or so, she was gonna go get herself cleaned up too.

_Ding dong Ding dong..._

" I got it mom!", Annie shouted and then answered the door to see Jasper there. " C'mon in Jasper, we're having chocolate chip cookies. Want one?"

" Thanks Annie, I love chocolate chip cookies. Especially the homemade kind. Store bought just don't taste the same.", he grabbed two. " But now I need milk to dunk them in."

" Sheesh, you give an inch...", Annie went to the cupboard to get Jasper a glass and poured him some milk too. They went to the family room to watch 'Toy Story' with the girls. He loved that movie, had to be one of his favorites.

Bella came downstairs wearing some black leggings and a comfy tshirt. She smiled seeing Jasper bonding with her girls. All dunking their cookies in milk. She went and grabbed a few for herself, and as she sat down beside Jasper on the sofa, she dunked her cookie in his milk. " Yummy, these are soooo good." She then kissed him on the cheek. " Glad you came."

Jasper smiled and whispered in her ear, " Darlin' I haven't cum yet. You know, wine me dine me six...very good cookies by the way. It smells great in here, what we havin'?" When she told him homemade chicken nuggets he shouted, " I LOVE HOMEMADE CHICKEN NUGGETS!" The kids all cracked up laughing. " How long before supper's ready?"

" About twenty minutes. You stayin' tonight? I mean you don't have to, if you're not...sure you know.", Bella asked him. She really was hoping he would. She knew the idea of another man sleeping in hers and well...Dickward's bed would be hard to explain to the girls, but she had that all covered too. If worse came to worse, he would sleep in one of the guest rooms. But, he most likely would be gone before the little ones woke up anyway.

" Yes, I've been hoping to finish what was started at lunch.", he kissed her cheek while whispering in her ear. Her smiled couldn't have gotten any bigger. Bella heard the timer go in the kitchen.

" Girls go get washed up, supper's ready.", Bella told the kids.

**( Cliffhanger...not too worry part 2 of this chapter will be up tomorrow, I couldn't possibly leave my amazing readers hanging like this.)**


	9. Chapter 8 part 2

**Finding Love Again**

**Chapter 8 Part 2**

**A/N: I do not own anything Stephanie Meyers, 'cause if I did some of those characters would never leave my room... XD**

Over supper, the girls kept looking at 'uncle' Jasper and giggled. He would smile at them or make silly faces. Then Erica dropped a bomb. " Mama, does daddy love you still? Do you love daddy? Do you love Jasper? It's okay you know...if you do. We love Jasper, but I don't think daddy loves us anymore. He never calls, but Jasper calls, and hangs out with us." Bella's and Jasper's jaws dropped. Bella thought by having the special talk a little while ago, the girls may have understood. She guessed she may have been wrong.

" Girls, Papa Cullen spoke with me about your daddy the other day. Daddy is still sick, and he can't come here...home anymore. I guess, I should tell you more to what happened before daddy got sick.", she looked to the girls and Annie pretty much knew. Annie also knew this was gonna be hard for her mom to tell her little sisters. Most likely because they won't quite understand. Jasper wasn't sure if he should stay now for this conversation, not sure if this would end up well.

" Bella, do you want me to leave, you know...so you can tell the girls...in...private? I understand completely and if you want to call me later that's cool.", asked Jas, hoping in a way to stay but really was okay with if she wanted him to leave. She shook her head no, she almost felt she needed him there for this, to hear this.

Well, here it goes. " Girls, before your daddy got sick, mama and daddy had a bit of an argument. Mama found out that daddy met another woman, and he...he wanted to go and be happy with...her. He told mama, he wasn't happy at home anymore. He loves you girls very much though, but wanted to be with the other woman more. After he left that night, mama got a phone call, sayin' he was hurt badly and needed to be in the hospital for a while to get better. Jasper, has been a very good friend to mama, and mama wants Jasper to stay around for a while...a long while.", Bella told the girls most of the truth. Of course she wasn't gonna tell them their daddy was mugged and beaten, 'cause for all it was worth half of it was true and still honestly didn't know for sure if it was Emmett indeed that beat him up.

Bella could see that the girls were taking a moment to process everything that their mama just told them. That's when Erica asked, " Mama, does that mean, uncle Jasper's not uncle Emmett's best friend anymore?" Jasper, Bella and Annie started to laugh. " What, dis is seeweeus? Jasper, did u an unca Emmy hab a fight because mama says fighting is bwad.", Marie piped in. Now, the tears were in their eyes. Yup, the words out of the mouths of babes are priceless.

" Darlins', no your uncle Emmy and I are still best friends since forever. I think what your mama is tryin' to tell ya, is she likes me...alot. I like your mama...alot also, and would really love to be around more for her and you girls too. You girls mean a lot to me. I know you're all too young still to understand what this all means, but trust me when I say, I will never hurt your mama like your daddy did. That was not nice.", Jasper explained his feelings for Bella in a way that they did understand.

" So, you are tellin' us that you and mama are dating?", asks a very smart Erica.

" Yes, girls, that's what Jas was saying. I just can't love your daddy anymore for hurting our family like that. He doesn't deserve my love anymore, not saying you guys don't have to love him either. Mama, very much likes Jasper...alot.", Bella blushed. She knew she loved Jasper, she just wasn't sure if it was the right time to tell him yet. As for her plans to have him spend the night with her, with them, she had to rethink about that. Not because she didn't want him too, she just wanted to give the girls more time to adjust to the news they just received.

" Okay, we know you're all lovey dovey now. Can I be excused? Seth's coming over and we're gonna watch a movie downstairs. He's gonna be here soon mom.", Annie was totally cool with her mom and Jasper's relationship, she just didn't want to see all the kissy faces...yuck. She was like that when she got to see it with her parents ever so seldomly. It was okay for her and Seth to kiss, but her mom and Jasper...eww gross.

" Sure sweety. Seth has to be gone by 11:00pm alright.", Bella told her and began clearing the supper dishes off. She told the little girls they could pick out another movie too to watch before bed. Jasper helped her load the dishwasher. He was relieved that things went as well as it did.

Jasper whispered in Bella's ear, " You are an amazing woman darlin'. I'll be fine with leavin' later too if that's what you want." He kissed her softly.

" Oh Jas, you know I want you...to stay, but...maybe we should just...take it a tad slower, just for a little while. I'm really sorry if this hurts you I hope it doesn't though. I'm falling hard here and I just want to make sure my kids are okay with this too.", she said softly to him.

His eyes lit up. " You..are fallin' hard for...me? Bella, I told you, I would wait 'til ya ready. I've fallen in love with you, and intend to do everything right. Baby, you and those girls mean everythin' to me.", he kissed her more than just softly this time. This time it was filled with sparks of passion and love. Jasper just told Bella, he loved her and meant every breath it took saying it.

Bella kissed him a moment longer than whispered to him, " When I am ready for...everything and I mean 'everything'...I won't be able to hold anything back. I want this to be right...for both of us. In the meantime, the kissing and 'other' forms of our satisfaction...will just have to do." She winked at him. Yes, they went probably too far too quickly in satisfying their sexual urges, but neither could resist the other after their drunken first time messing around. Jasper made her feel sexy, wanted and alive in ways Assward never ever could. Then again, who knows how many women he really was involved with other than that little homewrecking slut Tanya. Not her problem anymore though. She's been happily divorced for nearly two months without any regrets of her decision. " Let's make popcorn for the movie."

When she bent over the get a popcorn bowl and the hot air popper out, Jasper was instantly hard. It was when she 'slightly' backed up into him, she realized that he had a 'problem'. " Jas, I want you so bad, but we just can't...right now." She kissed him, and he held her close kissing her with fervor.

" Bella, I am sorry, but when you bent over, my other brain took over. I love that 'lil ass of yours.", he lightly smacked her bottom.

" Cool your jets cowboy, and if your a good cowboy, maybe later, we'll 'loosen' the reigns a little.", she teased him. " Now, please go get the butter out of the fridge and put some in a measuring cup to melt in the microwave."

" Yes, m'am.", he kissed her cheek then got the butter and melted it in the microwave.

Once the movie was over, the girls brushed their teeth, changed into pj's and waited in their bedroom for Bella to read them a bedtime story. She read them, ' Sleeping Beauty', said she loved them, kissed them good night and slightly closed the door behind her. She went downstairs to clean up the popcorn mess, but to her surprise, Jasper had already taken care of that.

" Come'ere darlin'.", he grabbed her by the hand. " I want you to myself for a little. I want cuddles.", Jasper tried to pout but all that he managed to do was give her sly smile. " You know, I think I deserve a reward for cleaning up the popcorn mess.", he teased.

" Oh is that so? What'd you have in mind cowboy?", she pushed him back onto the sofa. When she straddled his lap, feeling' exactly how excited he was to be alone with her, she began licking his lips and kissing him roughly. She had her hands on both sides on his slightly stubbled face and kissed him hard. Fighting for dominance in the kiss. Bella was full on hardcore grinding herself against his jean clothed hardness. She was needing that release. Jasper then reached lower between their clothed bodies dipping his hand below the waistband of her leggings, but not below her satiny underwear. He was gonna give her what she needed. He was painfully close too to his own climax. Once he started rubbing her wetness through her panties, she ground herself faster and harder against his crotch. All the time neither one stopping the heated kiss.

" Soooo cloooose...Jasssperrr...oooohhh, Jas...I'mmmm...oooohhhh...yesssss.", she moaned into his mouth.

" Darlin'...I...ammmmm...oh...fuuuck!", he moaned back into her mouth.

When they came down from their sexual highs, she popped in another movie and they just snuggled each other on the sofa. They both needed the release they got. An hour or so into the movie, Jasper tried to softly kiss Bella awake suggesting she go to bed, and he was going to go home to get some sleep. He also told her that Seth had left a few minutes ago. After Bella walked him to the front door, she kissed him good night and goodbye, then she watched him leave. Bella loved him. She then locked up and set the alarm, dragged herself to her bedroom and passed down on her bed.


	10. Chapter 9

**Finding Love Again**

**Chapter 9**

**A/N: I do not own anything Stephanie Meyers, 'cause if I did some of those characters would never leave my room... XD**

_Two weeks later..._

_Beep beep buzz, Beep beep buzz_

" Dr. Whitlock'ere, this better be good.", Jasper groggily answered his cell and looked at his alarm clock that read only 3:55am. He had a certain tone for the hospital emergencies and that was it. " ...how far? Five and a half...call me back when she's eight." Jessica Newton was slow in the birthing department. This was her and Mike's second child. Most likely, Jasper had enough time to shower, make breakfast and get to the hospital before she was ready for pushing. He didn't understand why the hospital didn't call Dr. Cullen first though. He wasn't on call this week, and though he was trained in general practice, emergency surgery was his chosen practice.

Jasper got out of bed, went to his washroom and turned on the shower. He was having a great dream, where he and Bella were just about to 'connect', when his cell rang. Leaving him with 'morning wood'. As he began lathering himself up with Irish Spring body wash, he figured he might as well rub one out in the shower. He grabbed his cock, stroked it with firm steady pressure and then BAM! " Fuck I wish Bella was here." Jasper rinsed, turned the shower off, grabbed a fluffy towel and wrapped it low on his hips. As he was about to walk to his kitchen to make some bacon and eggs he heard his cell.

_Beep beep buzz, Beep beep buzz_

There goes the idea of breakfast. He went to his room answered his cell. " How far long is Jess now?"

" Doctor, she's nearly eight and if you don't hurry Angela's gonna be delivering this baby.", rallied Sue. Sue was a nurse, but since Charlie passed she cut back her hours to two shifts a week. She was literally heartbroken. Angela and her where both on duty that evening and their shifts ended at 8:00am.

" Sue, now don't get yer panties in a twist. I'll be there just in time.", Jasper drawled. He hung up his cell, got some clean clothes, dressed and grabbed his keys. He hopped into his pick-up, turned on his EMS lights and sped off to Forks General Hospital. Arriving in record time, which was ten minutes and three seconds, he headed to the nurses station where Sue handed him Jessica Newton's chart.

" She's in room 123. Hurry doctor, Angela's already got her in stir-ups and she began pushin' two minutes ago. It won't be long now.". Sue told him basically to haul ass.

" Yes m'am.", he tipped his imaginary hat. Then ran down the hall and had enough time to thrown on a scrub gown and gloves before walking into Jessica's room. " Heya darlin', let's have this baby." Angela stepped out of the way and had the baby warming table all set and ready. " Now, let's see where you're at...golly I see a head of hair peeking out, what do ya say about a giving me a really big push. On the count of three, one...two...three...push, atta girl...keep pushing don't stop 'til I tell ya. Okay, Jessica I need ya to stop for a second." He had to unwrap the cord from baby Newton's neck. " Now, push, push real hard Jessica. Congrats, it's a girl." Born at 5:01am was baby girl Newton, Angela weighed her in at seven pounds two ounces. Length would be determined later on in the morning.

" Thank you Dr. Whitlock. I knew I could wait 'til ya got here.", winked a very tired Jessica Newton. Nurse Angela cleaned up the baby and handed her over to her mama.

" Here you go Jessica, congrats she is beautiful.", Angela loved babies.

Jasper finished charting Jessica Newton, then told Sue he was gonna head to his office and crash on the sofa. He was beyond tired and needed to catch a few z's. He was scheduled for a re-set of a bad leg fracture by one of his younger patients at 10:00am. The nurse on day shift would page him half an hour before he needed to scrub in.

" Mama, mama, wakey wakey! Time to make us breakfast!", Bella's little girls yelled and jumped up on her bed. Soon enough she figured she would start locking her door at night. Then again, the little girls would most likely just keep bangin' on her door 'til she got out of bed to answer it.

" Girls, you know what to do. Mama will be down in a few minutes okay.", Bella told the girls. She knew Marie would run and wake Annie. That was her job and no one else could do it. She cooked scrambled eggs for the little girls, and toasted a bagel with cream cheese for Annie. Once the girls were done, she dropped them off at their school's, the usual routine and went home. Just as she pulled up the drive, her cell buzzed notifying her of a text message.

_-Good morning beautiful. Have a nice day. I'll be in surgery at 10am 'til noon. I want to see you this afternoon. Oh and Jessica had a baby girl...I delivered her in the wee hours this mornin'.-J_

Bella had to reply.

_-Jasper, that's great. I'll cya later.-xoxo B_

Bella unlocked her door, went inside, threw her keys on the table and walked into her kitchen. She needed a coffee and wanted a bagel. After she finished her first cup, she went and grabbed all their dirty laundry and started the first load of darks. When the buzzer went, she went to switch loads and threw in the white and light colored clothes. That's when her phone rang. She looked at the caller ID it was Emmett.

" Good morning Em. What's up?", Bella answered.

" Morning sissy. Can Rose and I pop by? We'll bring some goodies.", Emmett was excited.

" Uh, since when do you need to ask? What's up?", Bella thought this was weird. Rose and Emmett hardly ever if ever called they just popped in. Emmett told her they'd be about ten minutes.

Emmett and Rose held hands when they walked into Swan Volturi Estate. " Bella! We're here!" Bella was just grabbing the darks from the dryer to fold.

" Hey guys. Just doing laundry. What's got you guys in such a good, no sneaky mood?", Bella teased. She looked at them holding hands with all goofy smiles.

" We just wanted to tell Aunty Bella our...", Emmett started casually. Bella dropped her basket.

" OH MY GOD! NO WAY! Seriously? When? How? No, I don't want to know how, I have a good idea on the 'how' part.", Bella was tearing up. She went up to Emmett and kissed his cheek giving him a big hug. Then went and gave Rose a big hug and patted her belly. " Hey in there, you are gonna hear my voice a lot, this is Aunty Bella, and I love you already."

" We just back from seeing our doctor at the fertility clinic, and just as we were about to see about getting you know...'basted'...the nurse had to do a pre-treatment pregnancy test. She told us to wait in the private room until the doctor came in. Once the doctor came in and congratulated us, we were in shock.", Rose beamed. " She told us by the looks of things, we got pregnant the good ol'fashioned way. But, because I was already taking fertility drugs...", Rose started but was interupted by Emmett. " We're having twins! Bella we are have two babies, at the same time!"

" OH MY GOD! That's pardon me, fucking awesome! Do you know how far along you are Rose?", Bella asked her sister-in-law.

Rose started to tear up, so Emmett told her. " Bells, the doctor thinks Rose is already nearly three months along. Which means...we conceived around the time dad passed away. Maybe his passing is a blessing for us, as bad as that sounds Bella." By now Rose and Bella were hugging each other full out crying. " The doctor also recommended we see a local doctor for all her pre-natal care now. The only doctor's that we really trust are Jasper and...well... Carlisle. Oh my God, I need to tell Jasper! Are you going to be seeing him today?"

Bella just nodded. She was so happy for Emmett and Rose. They deserved to be parents, and were gonna be damn good one too. " Jas texted me earlier saying he would be here this afternoon.", Bella told Emmett. This was the best news in a long time. Good for everyone! " Wait 'til the girls found out, that they're finally going to have cousins. They will be so excited!"

A couple hours later, it was just Rose and Bella chatting, when Emmett decided to go pick up Marie and Erica from school. Rose was telling Bella it would be nice if they had one of each. "Mini Rose's and mini Emmett's running around, can you just see it Bella?" Bella laughed and nodded in agreement. Definitely would be an awesome sight.

About twenty minutes later, Emmett walked in with two monkeys, one dangling on his back with the other hooked onto his left leg. " Mama, we're home! Unca Emmy picked us up! We are starving, what's for lunch?", Erica shouted.

" How about grilled cheese sandwiches and chicken noodle soup?", Bella asked them and Rose and Emmett if they were joining them. They said they had a few things to do, but would bring supper later. She knew they wanted to tell the girls and most likely Jasper would be there too. The girls gave aunty Rose and uncle Emmy hugs and kisses before they went to the table to impatiently wait for lunch to be ready.

After lunch, Bella finished folding laundry and grabbed a throw blanket and crashed on the sofa. The girls were quietly playing and watching kid shows on Family Jr. She doesn't know exactly how long she was out, but when she woke to hearing Marie talking on a phone, she got up. " Marie, how come you are on my cell? Who ya talkin' too?

" Geez mama, I'm tawking to Jasper. He sayz he's coming ova now. Bye bye Jasper.", Marie hangs up. Bella was shocked at first but laughed.

" How about I get you guys some cut up apples?", Bella asked. She was still laughing and knew putting certain important pictures of people close to her on her cell was both a good and bad idea. She also knew that apple slices were their favorite snacks. She popped a slice in her mouth, then gave the girls each a small bowl full of apple slices. Bella told them she was going to take a quick shower 'cause she felt gross and stinky.

" Pee ewe mama, that's you that's stinky! You NEED a shower! Get to it mama!", Erica ordered Bella to go hurry up and shower. On that note she knew she safely had about ten minutes to herself before things got chaotic downstairs. She got out of the shower just in time to hear the doorbell ring. " Mama, it's Jasper! Can I let him in?", Erica asked. When she heard it was okay, Jasper came in and gave her a big hug, but not a moment later Marie came running at him for one too. He put her down, when he heard Bella say she was upstairs just getting dressed. Erica grabbed his hand and lead him to the family room to watch TV with her and Marie.

Bella came around the corner quietly, and just watched the three of them cuddled on the sofa. It was wonderful seeing how attached they were all becoming. If this wasn't the sight of a loving family, she didn't know what was.


	11. Chapter 10

**Finding Love Again**

**Chapter 10**

**A/N: I do not own anything Stephanie Meyers, 'cause if I did some of those characters would never leave my room... XD**

The way Jasper interacted with her children was incredible. Never did Edward look like this with his children...his own children. She wasn't about to waste another moment today thinking about that asshole. Jasper felt someone looking at him, and quirked his mouth up giving her that oh soo sexy grin. " Take a picture, it'll last longer darlin'." She walked over to him and plopped herself on his lap.

" Oh, I just might have to do that. How was work? I might just have to visit that new baby Newton.", Bella kissed him quick on the lips. " Emmett and Rose are bringing supper tonight, and they figured you'd probably be here...which...will make things easier for them.", Bella had to fight hard to keep Emmett and Rose's secret. She was bubbling over with happiness for them, and the thought of shopping for baby stuff with Rose even excited her more.

" Why would it make it easier for them? You holdin' somethin' back Bellllla? Hmmmm? You seem awfully secretive darlin'. How should I make you loosen those lips? Oh, I think I know how...girls why don't we tickle your mama? Tickle torture never fails.", Jasper and his allies tickled and tickled Bella, but she wouldn't spill, not a peep other than laughter. She took her fingers and made it look like she was zipping her lips shut.

About an hour later, Annie came home with Seth and Leah. Seth had a football game that night and was waiting for Annie and Leah to change for the game. " Hey Bella, how's it going? Jasper? You guys coming to the game later?"

" Mom, what's for supper? We are starving!", Annie exclaimed.

" Oh crap! I better call uncle Em and get him to bring extra, forgot it was game night kids. My bad.", Bella couldn't believe she forgot it was game night. " Uncle Em and Aunty Rose are coming for supper, they should be here in half and hour."

" Hey sis, we should be there soon, and yes I remembered it was game night. I take it Seth and Leah are there too?", Emmett laughed. He remembered how famished he and Jasper were before their football games in high school.

Bella chuckled, " You know it all don't ya bro? How is it you remembered this and I didn't? The hospital must be extra staffed this evening." She saw Jasper nod his head yes out the corner of her eye. Which also meant, he'd be on call tonight. Fantastic! Not! Well, she'd happily take what she could 'til then. A few minutes Em and Rose drove up. Jasper met them at the door and grabbed the food bags from Rose. They took the food to the kitchen and set all the chinese food up buffet style on the island. Nights like tonight were perfect for paper plates, but it had to be silver wear for cuttlery. Oh and red solo cups.

" Ok kids line up, youngest to oldest.", Bella shouted. Marie was first, Bella put some chow mein and chicken balls on her plate and she went to the dining room to sit down. Next was Erica, she loved everything so Bella put a little of everything on her plate and she went to sit beside Marie. Leah was next, then Annie, and Seth. Bella let Rose go first seeing she was now eating for three. She smiled at that thought. After Rose loaded up, she grabbed a plate full for herself, and then Emmett and Jasper last. They all sat 'cozy' around the dining room table. Everyone's mouths full and moaning at how good everything was tasting. Em, Jas and Seth went up for seconds.

" So, everyone enjoying themselves?", Rose asked. Everyone nodded and said hells ya.

Emmett laughs and when he notices everyone's mouths were filled with food, he pipes up, " Good, 'cause by Christmas we are gonna need a bigger table here!" Once everyone stopped chewing they looked at Emmett all puzzled.

" Oh unca Emmy, you soo siwee! Ders lotsa woom here for eweybody!", Marie thought Uncle Emmy was nuts.

" Marie sweety, you are right about that now, but in about six months we are going to need two more spots at the table. Actually I think some new high chairs.", he was chuckling now.

" No friggin way! You and you are...OH MY GOD! We're gonna have cousins!", Annie figured it out and was pointing at Emmett and Rose.

" Oh Annie, don't be silly, if we were gonna have cousins, then aunty Rose needs to have babies first.", Erica didn't catch on right away, then it hit her. " Aunty Rosie, are you having a baby?"

Rose smiled, " Actually I'm having two babies." She held up two fingers. Jasper nearly spit his drink out. Emmett patted his back.

" You okay buddy? It's just you know, I'm gonna be a daddy to two babies...nothin' big ya know!", Emmett was chuckling hard. " Apparently, I've got super swimmers!"

Annie spit her drink out. " Ewww, uncle Em, pullease we are eating here! I am happy for you and Aunty Rose though!"

Jasper smiled. " Dude, seriously? Two? You couldn't make them the conventional way? You know one at a time? I mean...did you guys make the babies the 'conventional way'?" He knew they had been seeing a fertility clinic in Seattle for a while.

" Yup, got in there and BAM!", Emmett laughed up until Rose smacked him up the head.

" Wow! Totally wow! Congrats guys! Guess I'm gonna be busy soon?", Jasper leaned over and kissed Rose's cheek and hugged Emmett.

" Yay! Do you know what you're having aunty Rose?", Erica asked.

" Nope, and unless we accidentally find out, I want it to be a surprise. As long as both babies are healthy, that's all that matters, right?", Rose smiled. That was true as long as the babies were healthy that's all that mattered. Heaven forbid if either of them were sick, sick like Erica was when she was younger.

" You guys are seriously gonna have to move out of that two bedroom condo. Like ASAP! We have lots of room here, heck there's a whole wing practically unused, and still the two guest rooms off of the entertainment room in the basement, and the one guest room off of the main floor. HINT HINT!", Bella really was hoping they would want to move in, after all, it was half Emmett's too. He only moved out when Bella and Edward married to give them more privacy. The other 'wing' or split level of the main floor was where his and Rose's room was, along with two more rooms. It even had a locked main door to the their wing. Perfect for them! Their own 'apartment' in the estate. In total the whole estate had Bella's three rooms and a guest room off the main floor, Emmett's three rooms, and the two guest rooms in the basement...nine bedrooms.

" Oh, my gosh Emmett! Did we even think about that? Like seriously, what are we going to do?", Rose teased. She knew she wanted to be closer to Bella and the girls. " What do ya say Em? Can we?", begged Rose with puppy eyes and a sexy pouty mouth.

" I guess, how could I say no to the mother of my babies? Nope, I can't!", he wanted to make sure Bella was alright with this. " You sure sis? You sure about having babies cryin' at the wee hours of night? Oh hell who am I kidding...my self that's who. Bella, you are supermom!"

Jasper was just laughing. Yup, this whole family situation just got more interesting. Maybe easier too, easier for him and Bella to have some more 'alone' time together. " Let me know when to book time off to help move ya in Emmett. I'm sure we can round up a few strong men.", he looks over to Seth.

" Yeah, Emmett, I could get a few guys from the team to help out. You guys would be moved in in no time. But, on that note, Annie, Leah and I have got to get to the field. Congrats guys!", Seth, Annie and Leah all piled into his truck and took off.

" Man, I'm gonna be a daddy. I can't wait. I guess we should think about putting the condo up for sale Rose?", asked Emmett. Just when he thought the only family he had left was Rose, Bella and his nieces...BAM, he and his Rosie were gonna be parents too.

" Well Emmett, maybe we should, go home and 'celebrate' some more.", Rose winked at her handsome hubby. He didn't need to be asked twice. They said their goodbyes and headed home.

Bella and Jasper packed up any leftovers and put it in the fridge, tossed away all the paper plates and plastic cups. Leaving only cutlery to be washed. She washed and he dried. She kissed him quickly, then went upstairs to get the girls' bath ready, then she hollered down for them to get into the tub. She washed their hair, and let them play in the bubbles for half an hour. Half an hour she had time for Jasper. " Hey Jas, come up here. I'm in my room!"

" Sure thing darlin'!", he shouted and marched his way upstairs to her bedroom.

" Close the door, quickly.", she wanted him bad. She wanted to feel him, but not quite still the whole 'connection' part. Bella wanted to show him he was desired, even if she couldn't make love to him just yet. She started kissing him hard and fast and edging him backwards 'til the backs of his knees hit her bed. She was groping his hardness, " Mmm, Jas I w...", she was fumbling with his belt buckle, once undone, she popped his button and unzipped his jeans. Bella grasped him through his boxers. " This won't do." She freed his member from his boxers and was stroking it while sliding down his body. He watched her lick her lips then swirled her tongue across the tip. " Mmmm, I want to make you feel good and relaxed Jasper.", she purred.

" Who am I to argue with such a purdy lil thing with my dick in her mouth? Please do...continue.", he propped himself to watch her begin to bob her head up and down, licking and sucking, firmly and quickly on his big hard cock. She looked up at him all the while. Swirling her tongue up and down his shaft, and stroking what didn't fit in her mouth. " Bellllllaaaa...you...arrrre...ooooo...I'm...gonnaaaa...cummmm!", he was fisting her hair with one hand and grasping her comforter with the other. She licked him clean, tucked him back into his boxers, buttoned up his jeans, zipped up and then buckled. He rolled her over, started kissing her lips softly, down to her neck, while working his hands up under her tshirt.

" Mom! We're all wrinkly and ready to come out!", the girls shouted.

All Jasper could do was chuckle, " Saved by the bell? Once you get those little darlin's tucked in...I'm gonna pick up where we left off. What kind of man would I be, if I didn't show my 'deep' appreciation for a ya?", he winked and smacked her ass. " Hurry along Belllla. I'll be here waitin'."

Bella got the girls all dried off, pj'd, and read them a story. Once she told them she loved them, kissed them good night, she quickly rushed back to her...Jasper. Only to find him snoring softly on her bed. Instead of waking him, she kissed his cheek, and pulled the comforter over him. She went downstairs, not even slightly disappointed she didn't get 'hers'.

Half an hour later, Annie got home from the football game. Forks High won. " Mom, we won! Seth scored two touchdowns!"

" Shhh, your sisters are sleeping, and...", Bella hushed Annie, but before she could say so was Jasper, she was cut off.

" Where's Jas?", Annie was looking around for him. She knew he was there still 'cause his pick up was still parked out front. " Are you havin' a sleepover mom...on a school night? Hmmm...listen young lady...", she giggled.

Bella rolled her eyes. Yup she was gettin' schooled by a teenager again. " He fell asleep...in my...bed, while I was getting the girls tucked in. I couldn't bare to wake him...with him having such a busy schedule. I'm surprised he didn't get paged to the hospital yet."

" Nope, and he won't. No major injuries tonight. It was a good game. Well, I'm gonna shower and grab a snack, then off to bed mom. Don't do anything I wouldn't do...and if you do...please use a...", Annie teased her mom and walked off.

Just as Bella was headed to the front door to lock up, the house phone rang. It showed, C. Cullen on the call display. She answered it and knew it had to be news on Dickward. " Hello Carlisle. It's a bit late, what's up?"

" I am terribly sorry to be calling you, as I am sure you were probably in bed or headed to bed now. I wanted to call you and tell you that...Edward...he woke up. He asked for you and the girls. I did tell him that he had to wait 'til we ran some vitals tomorrow. If you'd like, I could tell him about the...divorce.", Carlisle was nervous. He had a feeling the news he would break to Edward wouldn't go well, not well at all.

" Would you mind? I don't want to do it, I'm honestly not sure if I can. Call me tomorrow afternoon okay? Thank you for calling me.", she thanked him for calling her and went to lock up and set the alarm. If Jasper got paged to the hospital, she'd see him out. She turned out the lights and went up to her bedroom and smiled at Jasper sleeping in her bed. Bella grabbed a tank and decided to forgo the boxers tonight and slept with a sexy thong. She crawled under the comforter and kissed Jasper good night, snuggled up close to him and fell asleep.

***Thank you to all of you who have been following my story so far...I have been enjoying all the reviews and PM's. I have said to a few of you out there, I'm tryin' hard to get a new chapter posted daily and some day's will be 2 chapters. At worse, every 2nd day my lovelies! There is plenty more to come, and I'm no where even close to finishing this story of love. Tatas for Now! xoxo**


	12. Chapter 11

**Finding Love Again**

**Chapter 11**

**A/N: I do not own anything Stephanie Meyers, 'cause if I did some of those characters would never leave my room... XD**

Jasper dreamt he woke in the middle of the night to a warm body nuzzled up against him. The roundness of her nearly naked bottom made him realize it was his Bella. Then, it hit him and it wasn't even a dream, it was indeed Bella, and he was in her bed. Jasper started kissing her shoulder and the back of her neck, and began singing softly in her ear.

_I never tell her she's been busted_

_I know she's never been anywhere just like me_

_But it makes her feel like Cinderella_

_And I get to see the world for free_

_I just say,_

_Hey where we goin' today rocket girl_

_Tell what life is like, past the city limit sign_

_Dream your dreams in my ear, just get me out of here_

_Fly me around this world, rocket girl_

He was also very hard. He woke in the middle of night with a fucking hard on. Kissing her and seeing her in that thong didn't help either. Then he shook his head when he remembered where he was. He was in her bed. Jasper had to do something about his hard on...fast. Hoping not to wake her, he carefully climbed out of bed, and went to 'use' her washroom. When he was finished 'using' her washroom, he contentedly crawled back under the covers with her.

About an hour later they both woke to a crying Marie. " Shhh, go back to sleep. I'll be back in a few minutes Jas."

" Bella, I...should probably sneak out now. I don't want the girls to get the wrong idea just yet. Darlin', I'll wait 'til ya take care of Marie, but then could ya...unlock the door for me. I need to get home sleep a few more hours before my shift, shower, and maybe just maybe get an over night bag to come back here with later. How's that sound?", he smirked at her.

She groaned. " I'll be right back." She went to see what was wrong with Marie. She got her some fresh pj's, clean sheets and blanket. Bella kissed her good night again and closed the door behind her. She about to walk to her room, when she noticed the kitchen light on. So, she walked downstairs and saw Jasper having a glass of oj. She went up to him a kissed his juice tasting lips. " Do you have to go?", she pouted.

" Yeah suga, I'll call you later on.", he kissed her back. She unlocked the door and kissed him and gave his ass a light smacking. When he was in the truck, she locked up again and went back to bed.

A few hours later, she awoke and it was quiet. A Saturday morning and all was quiet. " Okay, either I am dreaming still, or the kids are still sleeping.", she got out of bed, grabbed some clean clothes, walked over to her ensuite and had a nice long shower. When she got out, noticed it was nearly 10:30am and didn't hear any voices, she decided to check the girls room. Nope not in there and it's...tidy? She thought that was very odd. She went to Annie's room, and she wasn't even in there...wait a minute a teenager who's up before noon...on a weekend? She went downstairs, quiet as all hell still. That's when she saw the note stuck to the house phone.

_Good morning Bella Bee,_

_Yes, I kidnapped all of the girls along with my accomplice Rose. We are headed to Seattle for the Mariners game. I got tickets from Alec last minute. Sorry, not enough for you...LMAO! Enjoy your day sis, we'll be back later, don't worry we'll feed 'em._

_Emmett_

" Buggers! I bet Seth's with them too. What I'm chopped liver now?", she huffed. So she decided to get laundry done, vacuum and wash the floors, and relax. " Shit, I guess I shouldn't have showered. Oh well I guess I could take a nice bubble bath."

_I'm sexy and I know it...I'm sexy and I know it..._

Bella smiled when she looked down and saw it was Jasper calling, " You've reached Dial a Babe, what can I do ya for?" She tried not to giggle.

" Why m'am, maybe you could find me a petit 'lil thang, say around five foot three, nice titties with a well toned firm bottom, oh and did I mention how I looove brunettes?", Jasper drawled.

Damn panties were gettin' wet. " Suga, I think I have just what ya lookin' for. When and where did you want to set this up?", Bella inquired.

" Would in an hour be too soon? I really need my...back...rubbed...good an deep. Is she good with 'er hands? Gosh, I sure hope she can work out...my knots.", he teased. " I'll give ya my address, and tell 'er she can just walk on in, I'll be waitin'."

" I'll send her your way soon suga.", she hung up, bathed, and threw on a sexy 'lil slip dress. She dolled herself all nicely, and grabbed the keys to her Cherry Red '67 'stang, then locked up. Bella looked hot and matched her car perfectly. She sped off to Whitlock Ranch, drove up the private road and parked her car. She checked her make-up in the mirror then got out of her 'stang, and walked into his house.

" Wow, this is a very nice home Dr. Whitlock. Dr. Whitlock?", Bella called as she continued to walk through to the back part of his house. She saw that his patio doors were open, so she continued on through them, and saw someone wearing a cowboy hat sitting in a bubbly hot tub. Never seeing a face, she put down her purse, and asked him, " Dr. Whitlock? You n'er said anything about me needing a swim suit." The sight before her made her involuntarily lick her lips.

Where Jasper was situated in the hot tub all he could see was her hot red dress and matching stilettos. " M'am, I n'er said to yer boss ya needed one.", he gestured for her to come closer. " I thought that to help loosen my...knots...I would relax in here 'til y'arrived suga. Now that ya'ere, I can have you help with my...knots. Yer boss said y're great with y're hands...I really could use a hand...with the job. Would ya like to join me in here?", he waved his arm around the hot tub.

" Alright, but...that would require me gettin'...naked, 'cause I didn't bring a suit and I'm not wearin' anythin' under this dress cowboy.", she ran her hands the length of her short dress. She still couldn't see his face, but just hearing his voice she was getting wet with anticipation.

" I was countin' on it suga. A pretty lil thang as ya self shouldn't need to be...shy. But I can turn around if you'd like?", Jasper turned his wet bubble covered self around to show he was in deed a gentleman, maybe a little pervy at the moment but a gentleman still. " You do look very tempting in that red dress of yers though darlin'."

" Turn around cowboy, I want you to watch me take this dress off, and come...in the water...for you.", she said seductively. " Ya never know, I could be a serial killer. I might be packin' under this purdy lil dress. You should watch me...slide these straps off my shoulders..." He turned around, he was hard seeing her in the dress, he was gonna explode if she took it off. Jasper gestured for her to keep going. She let dress fall off of her body, stepped out of her stilettos, and slowly into the tub. " Ooohh, now this does feel niiice.", she ran some bubbles over her body, still not seeing his face. He came closer to her and ran his tongue along his bottom lip then he turned around.

" Darlin' would you mind, ya know, rubbin' me down. I'd like for ya to start in'ere, then we can get more comfortable elsewhere.", he leaned back against her bubbly breasts. Just feelin' her wet breasts against his skin make him even harder and he had to bite back his moan. " What's ya name darlin'?"

" Bella, but you can call me what ever you like cowboy." She worked on his neck and shoulders first, making sure her breasts never left his skin. She wrapped her legs around his waist to get even closer. Bella bit back a moan of her own when the heels of her feet made contact with his cock. She continued with his arms, and then returned to his back. She stopped when she heard him moan. " Y'all right cowboy? Would you like to...go somewhere more...comfortable?"

Jasper nodded, grabbed her hand behind him and got out of the hot tub. Bella was admiring his beautiful firm ass. She never seeing his face of full frontal area. He lead her to his bedroom, he already had candles lit and the blanket drawn back. He lay himself face down, but had to remove his cowboy hat. She climbed on top of him one thigh on either side of his ass, sure that he would feel how 'wet' she still was. Bella began rubbing his lower back, ass, she shimmied lower to rub his thighs, backs of his legs, calves and feet. He knew she was done with his 'backside' and started to turn over and grabbed his hat and put it back on. He loved the idea that he could see just enough of her and what she was doing without her seeing his face. He never touched her other than when he held her hand getting them out of the hot tub.

Bella licked her lips and bit down on the bottom one when she saw him full frontal nude. He was so hard, it looked like he might be in a wee a bit of pain, but she would get to that shortly. So, like she did with his backside, this time she straddled his lap one leg over each thigh and was positioned right where his hardness would be swiping across her wet core and not being able to enter. Again she started up high at his neck and shoulders knowing that her breasts could easily be in his mouth if he chose to.

" Darlin' you have verrry niiice nipples on dem titties, mind if I...", he licked one then the other when they were close enough to do so. Still never touching her. She paid extra attention to his shoulders while he was licking and nipping on her breasts, that's when it slippped...she moaned. She was starting to rub further down his chiseled chest all while her wet crotch was starting to grind just above his navel, taking her nipples from his mouth was not her intention, however she needed to rub lower down his body. Bella was ever so slightly lower that in fact she felt his hard cock nudging her wet core, and she felt it slip in just past her entrance then she slid lower down his body. She moaned again, she needed him there. That's when he stopped her. She slid back up his body, still straddled on top of him, he reached around her ass and cupped it. He had her now in the palms of his hands just above where he needed her too.

She took his cowboy hat off of his head and placed it upon her own. " Oh cowboy, I'm going to fuck you...right...now." Then she slammed right on to his erection, earning a, moan from him.

" HOLY FUCK! Dang girl, don't let me stop you know! Ride this cowboy!", he thrust his hips back into her. Thrust for thrust. His smile was sooo sexy, and he was all watching everything about her bouncing up and down on his cock. She swiveled her hips around and up and down, harder and faster, she grabbed one of his hands from her ass and had him play with her clit, pinching it and rubbing her fast. He leaned up towards her bouncing breasts and grabbed one with his other hand, and started squeezing and sucking on it, all while still thrusting into her.

" Bellllaaaa...damnnn...darrrrlinnn'...I'mmmm...fuuucccckk...", he screamed her name as he came inside her.

" Ohhhh... ...I'mmmm...oohhhh...cummmm", she moaned as she came over his cock and onto him. She then collapsed against his glistening chest. She raised her head to him and started kissing him. " That...was...amazing." Bella went to get up off of him, but he grabbed her hand and stopped her in her tracks.

" Please, darlin'...stay.", he smiled at her.

She shook her head no. Went back outside to get her dress back on, step back into her stilettos, grabbed her purse, and walked out the door. As she was getting behind the wheel of her 'stang, she shouted, " Cowboy, meet me at my place. I'll cook ya supper." Then she spun out down the road.


	13. Chapter 12

**Finding Love Again**

**Chapter 12**

**A/N: I do not own anything Stephanie Meyers, 'cause if I did some of those characters would never leave my room... XD**

Supper was delicious, but nothing compared to that afternoon. Neither experienced anything as hot as that before, and the way they both played along...it...was...hot. Bella and Jasper where downstairs in the entertainment room watching, 'The Hobbit', when she heard the front door chime.

" They're home!", she laughed. Bella grabbed his hand and they went upstairs and got mauled by hugs from Erica and Marie. She noticed all five of them with new Mariners Jersey's and looked like they were all signed by the players. " Emmett, you know you didn't have to do this, but thank you." She kissed his cheek.

" Yeah thanks bro!", Jasper smirked at Emmett. Emmett knew Jas and Bella finally, got...it...on. Rose whispered to Bella that they would do 'coffee' in the morning. The girls gave uncle Em and aunty Rose hugs and kisses then they went straight up to bed and crashed. Em and Rose went home, and Jasper and Bella went to bed too.

Jasper was kissing the softness of her body, and when she turned in her sleep to face him, he gently kissed her mouth, her face, and along her jawline. She was moaning softly in her sleep. Jasper started caressing her breast, kneading the softness ever so gently, he was enjoying this moment. Slowly he began slithering his own body downward against hers, not taking his mouth away from her body even once, especially when his mouth found the tank clathed perky nipple and swirled his tongue around it nipping gently while massaging the other breast with his other hand. He loved the sounds she was making, but she wasn't moving at all. She was sleeping, and he loved the idea of making her believe this was just a dream. His mouth continued to kiss down her body, as his hands worked under her tank and pushed it up over her breasts and he continued further kissing down her smooth stomach.

Bella began moaning, " Oooh, that's nice, don't s...stop...mmhmm" Jasper looked up to see her eyes remained closed. " Yeahhh...oooo...sooo nice."

Jasper smiled, not sure if she was dreaming, or if she just wanted him to continue. How could he resist her moans, so he didn't. He was low enough against her body still kissing the softness of her flesh, close enough to see through the front of her thong that was getting wet. He brought his hand to the wetness of her thong and began massaging her lightly and working his fingers inside to her wet core.

" Mmmhmmm...ahhhhh...yesss...", Bella moaned a bit louder. Still not moving though, not an inch. He brought his mouth to her slick wet pussy and licked. Jasper had two fingers slowly pumping inside of her while his tongue was licking and swirling her wetness. He too now was moaning with her very wet pussy in his mouth and fingers pumping faster in her crotch. His own hard dick pressing into the mattress, he reached down with his free hand and began stroking it at a steady pace, still licking and sucking on Bella's clit. He could taste she was close to her release, and he was getting closer himself. Eyes still closed and moaning, she wasn't moving. He was thoroughly enjoying giving them both pleasure.

" Jasss...", Bella moaned and his eyes flicked up to her face. Eyes still closed. " Jasss...ooooo...yessss..." She was cumming and he kept lapping up her juices while working up to his on climax. Moaning with her in his mouth he came hard, licked her once more, then got up walked over to her ensuite to clean himself off, took his shirt and jeans off. Jasper crawled back under the covers with her still sleeping. He looked at her alarm clock it read 2:13am, smiled and kissed her mouth softly. " Good night angel, I love you."

" Mama, mama, wakey wak...", Erica and Marie were about to jump on the bed, when they noticed their mama wasn't alone. A little confused as to why uncle Jasper was in bed with their mama, they shook it off like it wasn't any biggie. " Mama, mama, uncle Jasper? Wakey wakey, we are hungry!" That's when they jumped on the bed.

Bella smiled, then realized quickly. " Shit!" She opened her eyes to see two smaller sets staring back at her. She could see the small smile formed on Jasper's face too, though his eyes remained closed.

" Mama, that's not nice. You need to put money in the potty mouth jar. Mama, why is uncle Jasper in yours and daddy's bed? I mean, your bed...mama?", Erica asked. Bella shook her own head, and heard a smile laugh from Jasper.

" Girls, it's Sunday, go downstairs, I'll be down in a little while okay?", Bella kissed her girls good morning and then shoed them out. " Oh my God! What do I tell them now? Fuck."

" Good morning darlin'", Jasper drawled with a hint of amusement. He knew he should have moved to the guest room after he gave Bella 'attention', but couldn't bring himself to do that. He loved having her body close to his. " I think that went better than expected.", he rolled on top of her and kissed her lightly, brushing a loose lock behind her ear.

She giggled. " This is not how I wanted them to find us just yet Jas. I mean we just told them we were dating. Damn. Want to know something?"

" Sure darlin', anything.", Jasper's hands were roaming her body.

Bella whispered, " You were amazing last night."

He stopped and gave her that oh soo sexy smirk of his. " M'am, I have no idea what you are talkin'bout."

" Oooh Jas Jas Jas, you think I could sleep with you kissing me and licking me all over like you were. When you started fingering me and licking me, I fought hard not to grasp your hair and the sheets. That was the best fucking orgasm ever babe. I was sooo turned on, then when I could feel you working yourself up, that's when my peak hit. It was HOT!", Bella grabbed his hard cock through his boxers. She wanted him badly, but...

" Darlin' if you don't stop playin' with my dick, I'm not gonna be held responsible for my actions.", he teased her. That's when she reached up and kissed him hard, biting on his lower lip. She rolled on top of him, one thigh on each side of his waist.

" Maybe..._kiss.._I..._kiss..._don't..._kiss..._want..._kiss..._to.", she was grinding against his erection. She was aching for her own release again.

That's when he thrust his hips up into her. " Darlin', it's not nice to tease." On that note, she slid his boxers down just enough for free his cock and pushed her own aside. Then she slid herself ever so slowly on his tip. Swirling her hips on top just enough so he was lined up at her entrance. " Mmmm, who said I was teasing?" She suddenly climbed off of him and darted to the bathroom. Bella was laughing so hard.

" Are you fucking kiddin' me darlin'? You got me all wound up and then...then...fuck...nothin'?", he got up, unamused, actually pissed, especially after what happened yesterday afternoon, got dressed, and as if on cue his cell went off.

_Beep beep buzz, Beep beep buzz..._

" Dr. Whitlock 'ere, what can I do ya for?", he answered. He would get Bella back. " Okay, I'll be there in ten minutes. Bye." He walked out of her bedroom, went downstairs and grabbed an apple off of the counter. " G'mornin' ladies. Be extra crazy for ya mama today will ya?"

" Okay uncle Jasper. Uncle Jasper?", Erica had a serious tone.

Uh oh, here it comes. " Yes lil darlin'."

Marie stepped in and blurted out, " Awe you sweeping ova more now? Like seweeus awe you. It's okay if you do."

Jasper smiled. " Only if it's alright with y'all. Maybe I'll sleep over sometimes. If you guys don't want me to, y'all gotta tell me. How's that sound? Now, how about you go get mama out of the bathroom, I need to get to work sugas, and I don't know the alarm code." Marie ran up to her mama's bedroom and yelled for her to get hurry up and uncle Jasper has to go to work.

Bella opened her door and picked Marie up onto her hip. They walked downstairs and she smirked at Jasper, who in return was completely straight faced. He was pissed, and wanted her to know it this time. He's never had that 'experience' before, never, not a single woman has ever turned him down...like...that. Especially, not after there hot fling the day before.

" When I unlock that door, will I be seeing you later cowboy?", she pointed to the front door. She suspected he was upset, just not to what extent.

Jasper walked up to her, whispered with his lips touching her ear, " Unlock the door." She unlocked the alarm code, then the door. He yelled to the girls good bye and walked out the door. Bella just stood there slack jawed not believing he would leave like that. No kiss or hug or see ya later. Just good bye to her girls. He hopped up in his truck and drove off, making it look like he wasn't looking at her, but he was watching her staring at him through his rear view mirror. Then he smirked to himself, " One for the cowboy." With a one in the air. He heard his cell ringing and looked at Bella's picture and chose to hit 'Ignore', and kept driving.

Carlisle was waiting inside when Jasper walked in. " Dr. Whitlock, can I speak with you a moment...before we go in and see him?" Jasper nodded. They walked into an empty hospital room for a few minutes. " Jasper, I don't know if...I know you and Bella are...seeing a lot of each other, and wasn't sure if she told you how Edward briefly woke up a few days ago. He has asked to see his wife and his children. When I told him, with the permission from Bella of course, that he and she were now divorced, that I signed his divorce papers and well...he had a look I had never seen in him before. Almost evil. He then asked why would I do such a thing? Why would she divorce him? I don't know if he knows why he's even here."

" Are you trying to tell me, he doesn't remember how he got here? How he ruined their marriage? Everything? Have you had pysch down to evaluate him yet? What did his CT scan show?", Jasper inquired. He really did not want to deal with Edward shit at the moment, just the thought of what he did to Bella pissed him off, more than he was already this morning.

" Yes. Everything shows normal. No signs of trauma, brain damage from the coma, nothing.", Carlisle explained.

Jasper excused himself momentarily to make a phone call. " Hey, Jasper'ere, find me the number for one Tanya Denali. Thanks, I'll wait...ya...okay...once again thank you." Carlisle didn't see what getting Tanya involved more than was wanted. She ruined Edward and Bella's marriage. Jasper blocked his number and dialed, she answered on the second ring.

" Hello."

" Hello, I'm lookin' for a Miss Denali, Miss Tanya Denali m'am?", drawled Jasper. He turned on the charm, maybe she would even remember him.

" This is Tanya, who's calling?", she replied.

" M'am, this is Dr. Whitlock from Forks General Hospital. We have an Edward Cullen who was admitted with serious injuries a short while back, and he has you listed as a contact...next of kin. M'am are you able to come to the hospital to meet with myself and his team of doctors? His main doctor is his father, however, due to the patient being related to the doctor, I have been asked to cover.", Jasper was smooth. Carlisle nearly had a heart attack when Jasper first called Tanya, and when Jasper said Tanya was Edward's next of kin his jaw dropped.

" I am in Seattle, but can be in Forks in about an hour. Am I to ask for you...Dr. Whitlock?", she asked. He told her she could, but she was free to go see Edward if she wished. She thanked him, and hung up.

" Page me when she's 'ere.", Jasper told Carlisle and walked to his office.


	14. Chapter 13

**Finding Love Again**

**Chapter 13**

**A/N: I do not own anything Stephanie Meyers, 'cause if I did some of those characters would never leave my room... XD**

Tanya knew the voice sounded familiar, just couldn't quite picture where from. " Why the hell would Edward list me as his next of kin for his hospital and insurance records. Shouldn't, no wouldn't it be his wife Bella? This is fucked up!", she was talking to herself the whole way to Forks from Seattle. When she pulled up and parked in visitor's parking, she walked in the main door and walked over to the administration and information desk. " Excuse me, can you tell me what room Edward Cullen is in?", Tanya asked the woman behind the desk.

" Miss, are you friend or family?", the clerk asked Tanya.

Tanya rolled her eyes, " Well, according to his records I'm his next of kin. Why, I have no idea. Can you just point me in the right direction? Oh, and Dr. Whitlock will be expecting me." The clerk told her that Dickward was in room 100. It was the hallway to the left and then the first door to the right, and she couldn't miss him. She started walking towards the hallway to the left, when she saw him. She knew she knew him but where...then it hit her. He was with the big guy at the bar that night she was with Edward. Yeah she definitely knew who he was and the big guy, he was Bella's brother.

" Miss Denali? Why, you sure do look familiar suga? Have we...met before?", Jasper drawled inquizitively. He damn well knew who this fucking whore was, but had to put on a good act. " Oh, where are my manners m'am? I'm Dr. Whitlock, but most the folks 'round 'ere call me Jasper.", he stuck out his hand to shake hers.

" Dr...Jasper, oh I do believe we have met. I think it was a night back a few months ago, I'd never forget a southern drawl like yours, or that smile. I'm Tanya, Edward Cullen's...well...assistant. Can I see him?", she also knew she no longer was employed by his wife's family business, she was now trying to gain clients for a temping agency Meyers Inc. Caius Volturi canned her ass the moment word got back of Edward's tryst with the slut, though he did give her a small settlement package, which she sure was grateful for and knew she didn't deserve it. She still had greed on the mind, and being here to see the doctor and Edward maybe a good thing.

Jasper smirked, " Sure thang Miss Denali. Right this way. It sure came as a surprise to his father and myself when we checked his insurance and noticed that you were named his next of kin. In most cases, the spouse or children would be next. But, Bella, his wife was not named next of kin. They've known each other nearly fifteen years. Hmm, who would've thought?"

Tanya smiled, but it was more of an 'oh shit', or 'I'm so fucking busted look the spread across her face. Jasper clearly caught it, so did Dr. Cullen once he saw her walk into his son's hospital room. " Ahh, Tanya, do come in. Please take a seat will you. Edward's been asleep for a while but should awaken shortly. Can I get you a drink? Coffee? Tea?" She shook her head no, but asked for a glass of water.

" I'll get it, I need to check on another patient quickly anyhow. Be right back.", Jasper got up and walked out. He really just wanted to hit something, more like someone, the patient lying in the hospital room 100 to be exact. On his way to the nurses station he bumped into Emmett. " Em, walk with me will ya? You do not wanna be in Dickward's room...right now. Nor do ya wanna go anywhere near there, ya hear me?"

" Jas, you sound like...ahh fuck...why?", Emmett raised his brow at his best friend.

" The whore who...", Jasper started but Emmett was already about to walk towards Edwards' room. " Emmett, don't, I'm...playin' her...for information. It's important, just I'm still not sure how. Miss Skank-a-Lot had this look on her face when're talkin', she's looks almost as if...she's hidin' somthin' bro."

Emmett looked pissed but he lightened up, " Okay Jasper, I promise to steer clear of 100. Page security if ya need me." He patted Jasper's shoulder. Emmett walked away, he was beyond pissed but this wasn't the time...yet.

Jasper saw his patient, grabbed a water jug and glass for the whore. He walked back to Edward's room, walked in to see him awake and about to talk to Tanya and Carlisle. Then Edward noticed Jasper. " Here ya go m'am."

" So, Edward, how are ya feelin' today? We called Miss Denali'ere to come and see you. Much to our surprise, she was named your next of kin.", Jasper began.

Edward laughed and replied, " Miss Denali? You mean Mrs. Cullen, Mrs. Tanya Cullen."

Carlisle and Jasper's jaws dropped. " Son, no she's not your wife. Bella is, well was your wife up until a few months ago. Edward, how can Miss...Tanya be your wife?", Carlisle was confused. " This isn't possible. Care to explain?"

Jasper was cracking his knuckles and trying hard to keep himself in check. He wanted to fucking pull all IV's out, and strangle the fuck out of Edward Fucking Lying Piece of Shit Cullen.

" Who's this Bella you keep mentioning? I swear I don't know any Bella. Maybe a picture might help?", Edward was putting up some sort of bullshit front and was doing a good job. " Tanya, sweetheart, please come over here. I haven't seen you in a while. How long have I actually been here dad?", Edward asked as Tanya walked her skanky ass over to Edward and kissed him.

Carlisle was pissed and you could see it clearly on his face. " Tanya, how long have you and Edward been married, and how come his mother and I were not at the wedding? How could you not remember Bella and.."

" Dr. Cullen may I have a word with you in my office. I'll page Emmett to keep a distant eye o'ere.", Jasper walked out with Carlisle. " I have to call my source and run a profile on one Mrs. Tanya Cullen." " Hey, Jasper'ere...ya she came in...I need you to run social security check on a Mrs. Tanya Cullen...I'll wait but you've got to be fast 'cause I don't know how long she'll be'ere for, call back ASAP!", Jasper was furious but definitely on to something.

" Jasper, want to tell what the hell you're doing, and who the hell is that woman in there with my son?", Carlisle was pacing the room.

" MY GIRLFRIEND IS HIS EX-WIFE, we have no idea other than Tanya being his skank-ass homewrecking w...", he was cut off by his cell. " Jay, what you got for me?"

" She is indeed Mrs. Tanya Cullen, married to one Mr. Edward Cullen, nearly sixteen years, no children other than the three daughter's with Bella Swan.", Jay Jenks informed him and Jasper was about to throw his cell across the room when he heard Jay continue, " In accordance to marital law, I have the duty to notify the FBI and they will be there shortly. Apparently, both are in a shitload of trouble now. Being that said, I've also sent out an email to Volturi Enterprises to seize all financial assets incurred by one Edward Masen Cullen, to be rightfully returned to one Isabella Renee Volturi Swan. What else would you like me to do Jasper?"

" What I'd like to for you to do I can't say o'er the phone, however, we will keep the Mr. And Mrs...here 'til the FBI arrives. Thank you again.", Jasper hung up and chucked his cell across the room. " Carlisle, your son and that whore have been married for sixteen fucking years! The FBI aren't happy with them for what ever other reason and are on their way to arrest them both. He lied, and married two different women, has three daughter's I'd be happy to call my own that he doesn't even fucking remember! You need to keep a watch, and please don't let Emmett know how bad this shit is, or we'll need the Coroner."

Carlisle hung his head down and was devasted. He had tears in his eyes, couldn't believe his son. He didn't even know who his only son was. Living two seperate lives. Where did he and Esme go wrong? " Jasper...how, could he do this to our Bella? Does she know?"

Jas shook his head. " No, I have no idea how the hell we are gonna tell her that...that...she and he...they...were never actually married. It wasn't legal...was it? It couldn't be. He was married to that whore for sixteen years, which would only mean he was already married in college when he met Bella. What about his children? What mad does that? Let's wait 'til FBI get'ere. I'll tell her...after...he's in custody...she will want to kill him."

" No Jasper, we'll have a family meeting, without the children of course. I think I'll arrange for some child counseling...just in case. My poor grandchildren, how could he do this?", Carlisle wiped his tears away. They had bigger issues to deal with now.

" _Dr. Whitlock and Dr. Cullen to room 100, Dr. Whitlock and Dr. Cullen room 100"_

The FBI showed, and were already talking to Emmett. Asking to be shown to Mr. Edward Cullen's room. Carlisle went to shake the agents hand, knowing what he had to do by turning his own son over, was heartbreaking. " Right this way agents." He showed the agents into Edward's room where he and Tanya looked as if they'd seen ghosts.

" Edward Cullen, I'm Agent Smith and this is my partner Agent Wesson. Is this Tanya Cullen also known as Tanya Denali?", Agent Smith pointed to Tanya. She nodded her head yes. " Miss, you are aware than falsely identifying yourself to The Federal Bureau of Investigations is a federal crime, along with financial embezzlement? Mrs. Tanya Denali Cullen, you are to come with us into federal custody. Mr. Edward Masen Cullen, sir, you do understand that legally you can only be married to one partner at a time, and any and all other marriages made by yourself to those other person(s) is a null and void, along with financial embezzlement? Sir, under The Federal Bureau of Investigations, you Edward Masen Cullen are arrested and will be placed into our custody immediately. Don't worry we have medical staff to tend to your medical needs."

In came in a medical team of FBI paramedics, to obtain custody of Edward to be taken to an unknown facility, also a second team of female FBI agents taking Tanya away in seperate vehicles. That would be the end of them for a while.

Emmett pulled Jasper aside, " Man, you better start talkin'. Why the fuck did the FBI take them away? What the fuck did he do?" Emmett was fuming.

" Emmett, we need a lot of drinks for me to tell you this, and it's best Bella finds out first. We will all meet at the house tonight. I'm gonna talk to Angela and Alice about taking the girls for a night or two, or maybe have them come to the house, and we all meet at the ranch.", Jasper was pissed, and suddenly felt extremely bad for leaving her the way he did that morning.


	15. Chapter 14

**Finding Love Again**

**Chapter 14**

**A/N: I do not own anything Stephanie Meyers, 'cause if I did some of those characters would never leave my room... XD**

Bella got the call from Angela, saying, that she and Alice were gonna spend the night at the estate. She said they wanted to do 'girly' makeovers with the kids, and Bella was spending the night, along with Emmett and Rose at Jasper's ranch. Thinking it was slightly odd, she just decided to pack an over night bag to be safe. Rose was going to pick her up soon.

" Girls, aunty Ang and aunty Ali are going to be here soon, come give mama hugs and kisses.", Bella shouted. In came the girls running to her nearly making her topple over.

" Mama, we wub you. Gib unca Jasper hugs fom us.", Marie kissed Bella's cheek.

At the ranch, Jasper was one pissed off man. He couldn't believe what Dickward did to Bella, and that he was going to be the one to drop the 'bomb'. It was killing him inside, and only Emmett knew of Dickward and Skank-ass's arrests. Emmett still didn't know the whole story and was prying hard for information from Jasper. Jasper 'zipped' his lips got out a couple shot glasses and the tequila. Yup, it was definitely a night that called for his friend ' Jose Quero'. " Em, we are gonna need more of these in a bit, trust me." They slammed them back.

" Jas, dude, you gotta gimme more info here...I'm dyin'.", Emmett was almost begging. He knew it wasn't good and was scared Bella wasn't going to react well either. He was just pissed and confused as all hell with the FBI bullshit at the hospital. He wanted to know what the fuck happened already.

Jasper just rolled his eyes and drawled, " Em, trust me, this isn't a story I want to have to tell twice. It's not good. I just want to ki..." He was interupted when Bella and Rose walked in the front door.

" Honey, I'm home! It sure smells good in here. Are we havin' a party? Just the four of us?", Bella asked question after question.

Jasper was thinkin' to himself he only wishes this was an actual party and not well...a bomb dropper. He was worried that this was not going to go well for Bella or Emmett for that matter. He walked up to her and kissed her. " Darlin', c'mon in, you're gonna need a few drinks tonight. Em and I had a couple shots 'cause I'm about to tell ya somethin' I sure as hell didn't have to. You have to promise me, that you will listen to everything, okay Bella?"

" Jasper, you're kinda scaring me right now. What's goin' on? Are you...leavin'...me...all of us?", Bella was worried. Jasper poured a round of three shots, and a shot glass of ginger ale for Rose.

" Bottom's up!", Jasper shouted. Then led everyone to the patio. Once seated, he began. " Bella, today, was an...'interestin' day at the hospital. Maybe I should start over...Yesterday, at the hospital, Carlisle and I were talkin'bout Edward and his waking up. A few things came up that weren't...'kosher', and I gave our good 'ol buddy Jenks a call. Ya see Bella, on Edward's hospital insurance and next of kin...fuck...Tanya Denali was listed as his next of kin, and..." Bella spit her beer out.

" Why the fuck? Why Tanya? I'm his, no was his wife...I should've been next of kin!", Bella shouted pissed.

Jasper patted her thigh, " Shhh, Bella, you need to hear the rest of this. You to Emmett. Edward and Tanya were both arrested at the hospital tonight. Emmett was there he saw, but doesn't know what I do. I wish this was easier to say, but it...Bella, Jenks did social security checks on a Tanya Denali, and it came back as...she's really, Mrs. Tanya Cullen married to the fucking asshole Edward Masen Cullen, and have been married nearly sixteen years."

" WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU JUST SAY? Jasper, tell me you're bullshitting us?", Emmett was first to huff.

" COWBOY? You are sitting here, tellin' me, I mean all of us, that piece of shit was married to that whore he cheated on me with? But, that's impossible, you said for sixteen years? That would mean...he was...FUCKING MARRIED WHEN WE MET IN COLLEGE! HE WAS FUCKING MARRIED TO HER!", Bella was furious.

Jasper went to try and sooth her, but she did not want to be touched, she wanted to scream. She did just that. " FUCKING EDWARD, FUCKING PIECE OF SHIT! ARRRGGGGG!" Rose looked at Emmett and he was fuming mad and she had tears in her eyes.

" Jas, you mean to tell me, I had the perfect opportunity to kill him at the hospital, and dispose of his body before the FBI got there? You had me watch and make sure they never left his room. Bro, what the fuck? Wait a minute, if he was married to skank-ass, how could he have been married to our Bella here?", Emmett seriously wanted to hit something, no someone...Dickward.

" You think I liked keeping that from you...he royally fucked up Bella's life. He 'wooed' her, got her knocked up in college, married her two years later, had two more children with her, all while he was married to Tanya. Do you know what that really means? Think about it. That would mean that...", Jasper was frustrated but not at any of them, especially not Bella, he was pissed at how badly Edward really treated his Bella.

" It would mean that, in accordance to state law, you can not be married legally to more than one spouse at any given time...I guess that would mean...I was never married...to him.", Bella began to bawl her eyes out. Rose came and held her close. " How could he do this to me? What man does that? We have childr..."

" Shhh, Bella, I'm so sorry he did this to you. Jasper, might as well tell us what else you know.", Rose asked him to continue while she held her sister-in-law close to her.

Jasper continued, " Bella, they were a pair of scam artists, in the worst of ways. Looks like he knew exactly who your family was, and...well he made sure of getting to know you better in college. They were both in on it, and after the Volturi money attached to you. I honestly hate him even more if that's even possible now. How could a man hurt his woman like this? But making you believe he wasn't happy, making you believe he was cheatin', havin' those beautiful babies with ya? I wanted to kill him myself, but Carlisle was there, and was devasted to hear that his only son did this to you Bella and his grandchildren. Carlisle's absolutely heartbroken, he watched the FBI arrest Edward and Tanya and take them into custody. I feel bad for him, but I'm heartbroken having to tell you this. I'm sooo sooo very sorry darlin'."

Bella went to sit on Jasper's lap. " Cowboy, this is not your fault. I should be thankin' you for this, all of this. Thank you.", Bella kissed him softly on the lips, while the tears were streaming down her cheeks. Then something else hit her. " If I was never really married to him, wouldn't all his assests from our 'divorce' be mine still? Like, wouldn't that all come back to the Volturi Swan accounts, if...that would mean he's...broke, and was arrested for all kinds of fraud...right?"

" Yes darlin' exactly. Jenks took it upon himself to make a few calls on your behalf to get things ironed out. I really don't think you have anything to worry about there, but...the children. Jenks did ring me up, asking how you would want to handle the whole...well...he wanted to know if he should be requesting legal name changes for the girls? I told him I had no idea what you would want to do. Darlin', what would you like to do?", Jasper softly asked her in her ear.

" Baby, I want to eat! I want to drink a few too many beers! I want to...forget him! Let's talk about this...later alright?", Bella looked to everyone, and they nodded in agreement. Now was the time to officially celebrate her non-divorce divorce. The guys went to toss on the steaks seeing the baked taters were nearly done, knowing they all pretty much like their steaks medium. The girls went in to get the salads, nachos and salsa out and brought to the patio table. Bella was calming down, probably due to the few beers kickin' in.

After supper, they all went in to watch a movie, but half way through it, Bella was...well...plastered. She wanted to go to the 'rodeo', and ride the white stallion is how she put it. Jasper smirked at her, " Darlin' you don't have to tell me twice. Let's get you all...saddled up buttercup. G'night, y'all can stay in the guest suite.", Jasper drawled out making Emmett and Rose laugh.

" Good night cowboy!", Rose blew him a kiss, then off she and Emmett went to the guest room. She was starting to feel a little more 'friskier' due to her pregnancy hormones, and Emmett was one to not complain one single bit.

Emmett whispered in Rose's ear, " Hey there pretty mama, maybe we can play hide the one eyed bandit?" He knew he was getting some hot mama action tonight, kinda needed it as a huge stress reliever from all the shit earlier that day.

" Jasssperr, I think we should take a shower. I'm feelin' kinda dirty.", Bella walked to his ensuite and turned the shower on.

" Is that so darlin'? How am I to say no, to a hot shower with a sexy lil mama as yourself? Here, let's get those nasty things called clothes off of you. Hmm, much better.", he fondled her perky breasts. She began to undo his belt buckle but was having a difficult time doing so. " My my my...are we in a hurry to...shower darlin'. I should be the gentleman that I am and help ya out.", Jasper smoothly drawled out while undoing his buckle, button, and jeans off. Earning him some soft warm hands fondling his erection. " Mmhmm, darlin' that sure feels niiice, but I want to take your stress away. I want tonight about ya Bella, everything about what Bella wants and desires suga."

" What I want right now, is for you to get into that shower with me, and fuck me up against the wet tiles. We can make love later. I need to inside me Jas...NOW!", she tugged him gently by his hard cock into the hot steamy shower. The fought for dominance in their kiss, he hitched one of her legs up around his hip, and reached down with his hand to massage her already wet pussy. " Get your hard cock in my pussy now! I need..."

" You need..._thrust_...this..._thrust..._big..._thrust..._cock..._thrust..._fucking..._thrust..._you..._thrust..._Bellllaaaa. Happy to be of service m'am.", he kept thrusting harder and faster inside her wet core. He could tell by her moans, and her nails raking his back, and her tight wet pussy clenching around him that she was gonna explode anytime now. He reached between their bodies and rubbed her clit in circles fast as he kept his steady pace, he wanted them to cum together.

" Jassssppperrrr...I...ammmm...ooooh...fuuckkk.", she came down all over his throbbing cock, he too moments later moaned her name. He put her down in the shower, grabbed the shampoo and washed her hair, then his own, next lathered up a loafa with his body wash and washed her body down then himself. After they rinsed and dried off in fluffy towels, they crawled under the covers in his bed and held each other. Bella looked up at him, " Jas?"

" Yes darlin'?", he asked back.

" Jasper, I love you.", Bella kissed him sweetly on the lips.

" Darlin', I love ya too.", Jasper kissed Bella good night, and they went to sleep.


	16. Chapter 15

**Finding Love Again**

**Chapter 15**

**A/N: I do not own anything Stephanie Meyers, 'cause if I did some of those characters would never leave my room... XD**

As he rolled over and realized her side of his bed was cold, he got up and out of bed. Walked over to his bathroom, took care of morning business, then threw on a tshirt and plaid pj pants. Jasper could smell bacon cooking, and that made him hungry. He started to hear voices as he strutted himself down the hall to the kitchen. That's where he saw the girls cooking breakfast. Bella was wearing one of his tshirts and a pair a pj pants.

Bella didn't see him yet as he snuck up behind her and kissed her neck. " G'mornin' darlin', sure smells great in here." She turned around a kissed his lips quickly. " G'mornin' Rosie. Where's Em?"

" I let him sleep in this morning, he kinda got really tired out last night.", Rose winked at Bella. " Then, I got up to get a glass of juice, and Bella was up gettin' stuff together to make a big breakie. So, here I am, helping her eat the bacon and chop the fruit." She said popping a pineapple chunk in her mouth moaning at the sweet and juicy taste, earning a quirked brow from Jasper.

" Rosie, wow, moaning over fruit, can only imagine what it would be like you moaning...", Jasper was cut off by Bella's cuff across the head.

" You finish that sentence cowboy, and you won't be gettin' any later.", Bella teased.

" Sorry m'am, where are my manners? Need a hand ladies?", Jasper smirked.

" Nope.", they said in unison.

" Well then, I'll let y'all be. It sure does smell great in here though.", he put on his boots and walked out to the stables. He had two horses to feed. The black and white one named Zippy 'neighed' once Jasper made his appearance, and Coco his dark brown horse kicked at the gate. " Easy fellas, I know I'm a lil late. Had some friends over last night. Wait til ya meet Bella. You're gonna love her.", Jasper gave them some hay and fresh water, patted them and went to wash up before headin' back into his house.

" How you like your eggs baby and how many?", Bella asked him.

" I'd like them...sunny side up darrrlin'.", he drawled and knew what that was doin' to her.

" Must you talk like that Jas? My hormones are in overdrive as it is, your voice is just sooo...makes me...fuck I'll be right back. I have to 'wake' Emmett.", Rose winked then disappeared to wake Emmett.

Bella flipped the last stack of pancakes onto the platter and put them on the island counter. She grabbed plates, forks and knives and a few coffee cups then placed them on the island. " Come and get it or forget!", she shouted that breakfast was ready. Grabbing one of the plates for herself she put her two eggs on it, along with three pancakes and two strips of bacon. Jasper was right behind her loading up his own plate.

" Wanna eat outside?", Jasper asked her. She nodded yes, and out they walked onto the patio. " Sleep well darlin'?"

" Yes I did, but can't help thinkin' about what happened...yesterday. What am I really supposed to do, and what do I or do I even tell the kids? Annie, she'll be pissed but I think she'll be okay, but Erica and Marie? They'll be too young to understand. You've seen how they were when I first told them how Edward was hurt.", Bella really wasn't sure even how to tell them. Maybe she wouldn't at least for now. The idea of changing their names legally to Volturi Swan was beginning to sound like a good one. What if one day she and Jasper...

Jasper smiled at her, " Bella, don't worry that purdy lil head of yours. Take things one day at a time now. Alright suga? Oh, look who decided to finally make an appearance." Bella looked over to see her brother and sister-in-law getting their plates loaded up.

" G'mornin' sleepyhead.", Bella teased Emmett.

" Oh, and a good morning it is lil sister. Having Rose come...wake me up with a...ahh just kidding.", Emmett was grinning. Yup, he definitely got 'some', and wasn't about to deny it either. Rose was blushing, total give away. She kissed his cheek and sat down with her piled high plate of pancakes. Eggs didn't seem to settle with her now, but Bella's fluffy pancakes with fruit were to die for.

" I'm jealous. I rolled over but her side of the bed was vacant, leavin' me ta 'take care' of myself.", Jasper smirked. He never actually jerked it, he was just playfully whining.

Bella joked, " Well, that's one less thing on my to do list today." She was super horny and in some serious need of release. She'd get Jas to herself soon enough. Most likely Em and Rose would leave after they're finish breakfast, and that's when she would strike. " So, what are you lovebirds gonna do today? I know, eventually I'll be headed home to the kids, pretty sure my cowboy's coming over too." Bella looked to see Jas with a mouthful of food nodding his head yes.

_Ring Ring Ring_

Jasper walked over to the kitchen and answered his house phone seeing it read , " Hellllo, what can I do ya for?"

" Un...Jasper, it's Annie, is my mom still there, and if she is can I speak to her?", Annie asked.

" Sure thang darlin', I'll go pass her the phone. Just a sec.", he told Annie. " Bella, it's Annie."

" Hey, sweety. What's up?", asked Bella.

Annie laughed, " Mom, how are ya doin? Is it alright if I take the girls down to the beach with Seth and Leah? I mean I'll understand if it's not a good idea, just thought that maybe the girls could play with Claire and Rachel. Uncle Billy's gonna be there too. Pleeeease?"

" Sure, where's Ang and Ali?", Bella asked Annie.

" Aunty Angie's here, but Ali had to get ready for work. Someone called in sick, so as much as she wanted to hang out with us, she has to leave right away. Aunty Angie said she'd drop us off at Seth and Leah's house if we were allowed to go. I got our swimsuits and towels all packed up already, even the girls' arm floaties.", begged Annie.

Bella shook her head, " Okay. I can pick you guys up in a few hours on my way home from Jas's place."

" She said yes girls, go get your shoes on! Thanks mom! Bye!", Annie hung up on her mom.

" What was that about?", Rose asked.

" The girls want to go to the beach with Seth and Leah, and Billy's gonna be there too. Told them I'd pick them up in a few hours.", she smiled over at Jasper, who was now rubbing his hand up her thigh. She was getting a little bit 'hot'. " I think I'm gonna go catch a few zzzz's before heading home. Jas, you coming?", she quirked her brow at him.

" Oh, darlin', I'm not yet but will be.", Jasper drawled.

" Eww, okay don't want to hear dem sexcapades again. Rose you 'bout ready to go? Maybe we can talk to a real estate agent about selling our condo?", Emmett wanted to get out of there quickly. Rose cleared their plates and brought them to the kitchen and loaded the dishwasher up, then went to grab their things. She hugged Bella and kissed Jasper's cheek then the were off.

" Jas, can we relax in the hot tub for a bit. I just want to ease some of my tension, relax enough to...pass out 'til later?", Bella had other ideas in mind with him of course. Jasper went over and started the bubbles on the hot tub, while she took their dishes and put them in the dishwasher and pressed start. When she returned, Jasper was already naked and waiting under the bubbles. She stripped of his clothes and stepped into the hot bubbly water. " Ahhh, now this is heaven." She sat straddling Jasper's lap, feeling his hardness between their bodies, so close to were she was aching for him. Bella reached down and began stroking his cock, and just when she was about to slide her wetness onto him, he stopped her.

" Umm Belllla, as niiice as that feels, I think I owe you one. Why don't you climb up on the edge darlin'? I want to eat you for dessert. You look absolutely scrumptious.", Jasper lifted her off and placed her on the edge of his hot tub and she arched back onto his deck. Spreading her legs wide open giving him all the access he needed and wanted to her glistening wet center. He wasted no time bringing his mouth to her wet pussy and began swiping it with his tongue. Earning him a moan, he kept going having his mouth covering her pussy, licking it and nipping at it lightly, then he inserted two fingers pumping in and out of her core. She was fisting his golden locks with her hands while her whole body laid back onto the deck. Shamelessly grinding herself into his face moaning and thrusting against his fingers while he pumped in and out of her.

" Jassspeerrrrrr...oooohhh...thaaaaat...oooohhh...donnnnn't...oooohhh...I'mmm...ya...riiiight...cummminggg!", she came all over his face and was dripping down his chin. He kept lapping her up with his tongue til she pushed him away. That's when she pushed him into the hot tub and impaled herself onto his cock. Bouncing up and down, swirling and grinding her crotch on his hardness, while he sucked on her nipples each time they came across his mouth.

" Bellllaaaaaa...I'mmmm...fuuuucckkk!", he came in quick long spurts inside of her. They've never used condoms, 'cause of Bella's allergy to latex, but she was on the pill and that was good enough for the both of them. He told her if she wanted he would pull out when he would cum, but she didn't care as long as he was sexually as satisfied as she was. They got out of the hot tub dried off with some fluffy towels and went back to bed for a few hours. Until her cell phone buzzed.


	17. Chapter 16

**Finding Love Again**

**Chapter 16**

**A/N: I do not own anything Stephanie Meyers, 'cause if I did some of those characters would never leave my room... XD**

_Two weeks later..._

Bella was out shopping with Rose for stuff for the babies. Rose and Emmett found out they were having two boys and a sneaky lil baby girl was hiding behind her brothers. Rose was really beginning to show even though she was only four months pregnant, but according to her doctor, yes Dr. Whitlock, women who were expecting with multiples tended to show a lot earlier. " Oh Rose, I love shopping here! Babies R Us is the best! I'm sooo gonna buy my nephews and niece everything. Hey, I'll be right back, I gotta find a little girls room.", Bella could feel a sudden urge to use the washroom, and it wasn't to pee. Once she found the washroom she darted into the first stall, and all of her lunch decided it didn't want to process the 'normal' way.

After about half an hour, Rose came into the washroom looking for Bella. " Bella, honey, you still in here?"

" Yup. I think lunch wasn't agreeing with me. I'm starting to feel better though.", Bella flushed the toilet, came out of the stall, washed her hands and splashed a little cold water on her face. Just when they were about to leave the washroom, Bella ran right back into her 'stall'.

" Bella, are you sure it's just lunch that's not settling? I mean, well...the last time I remember you like this was when...you were...with...Marie. OH MY GOD BELLA! YOU'RE PREGNANT! How come you didn't tell me?", Rose squealed. Hearing that Bella wasn't quite finished yet, she told Bella she'd be right back with some ginger ale. Seeing that she was in Babies R Us, she asked a sales associate if they sold, pregnancy tests but the clerk said the CVS Pharmacy next door did. Rose quickly went next door, bought the Clearblue Easy Digital test, then went right back to Babies R Us. " Bella here's some ginger ale, and do the test. Let's just find out, and get it over with. Okay?"

" Fuck Rose, I'm not PREGNANT! I'm not doing this test!", Bella shouted while opening up the test and peed on it. She waited the sixty seconds the box said to wait. She opened the stall, handed Rose the stick, and washed her hands. " Look at it...what the fuck am I gonna do now?"

Rose was squealing, she was gonna have babies with her sister-in-law. According to the test, it read she was eight to ten weeks along already. " Oh my gosh, you're almost through your first trimester Bella. How long have you known?"

Bella shook her head. This time she really didn't have any symptoms 'til now. The kids all just got over having the flu, so she simply thought she now had it also. When she was pregnant with all three girls, she had symptoms right off the bat at around the five week mark. This is about month or slightly later and now, well, she really thought maybe the flu or something she ate wasn't settling. " Rose, I thought I just was getting the flu, you know like the girls all just got over." Bella started to cry, then went back into the stall. " Fuck!"

" Bella Bee, we need you to well...you need to tell Jas. We need to get this...confirmed sweety. Oh my gosh! We...Jas...daddy! Jasper's gonna be a daddy too!", Rose was super excited. Once Bella was finished and cleaned up, the women went to pay for all of Roses' baby things and drove back the their home. Emmett and Rose moved in the weekend before, and this weekend was going to be a barbeque to thank some of the guys from Seth's football team, Jacob and Jasper for helping with the move in. Now, there just might be something else worth celebrating for if...well...to tell Jasper alone will be something she needed to do in private.

" Rose, can you and Emmett watch the girls for a little bit tonight? I need to talk to Jas.", Bella asked nervously.

" Of course, and I won't say a single thing to Em either, I promise sis.", Rose gave her the scouts honor salute.

" Thank you. I'll be back for supper, hopefully with Jas. Wish me luck.", Bella left the house and drove to the hospital. She knew Jasper would be done his shift soon, so she waited in his office nervous as all hell. When he walked in and saw her laying on the sofa, he walked over to her and leaned to kiss her softly.

" Darlin', why this is a niice surprise. What brings ya down here? Thought I was gonna come over when I was done here.", Jasper drawled. He certainly was happy to see her.

Now was better a time than ever. " Jas, I need to tell you something, something really...well...big, and...here it goes. I know this...us...we've been getting along great, actually things couldn't be more perfect.", Bella was worried he wouldn't want to be with her after all she was about to tell him. " Jasper, while I was out baby shopping with Rose, I wasn't feeling...well. I was in the washroom at Babies R Us upchucking for an hour. Rose went next door and got me a...ginger ale and a...pregnancytest.", she rushed the last part out quickly.

" Bella, darlin', what did you just say? I didn't catch that end part, but I'd swear you said Rose bought you a...pregnancy test? Aren't you on...well, the pill?", Jasper looked a tad pale himself, but he wasn't mad. Surprised yes, mad no, not at all.

Bella nodded her head. " Jas, I was on the 'shot', some how, with everything going on in the past three months, I must have forgotten to get my 'shot'. I...I...I'm soooo verry sorry Jasper. I...didn't plan on this...I wasn't sure if I wanted...any more children...after Edward cheated.", she was full out sobbing hard. Thinking he was mad at her. When he held her tight against his chest, letting the tears soak his shirt tryin' to sooth her enough, enough so he could speak.

" Darlin', I'm not mad, not even the slightest bit suga. Bella, I know everything's been happenin' so...fast with...us, but me becoming a daddy, there couldn't be anything that I'd want more. I just thought, that when I would have children...I would...be married. Now, are you sure, you know, about this...and you...being pregnant? I could get the blood work done, you know to confirm it more accurately?", Jasper wasn't goin' anywhere, not without his Bella, and their child...no, children.

" Jasper, I did that Clearblue Easy Digital test, it actually estimated that I'm between eight and ten weeks along. I honestly don't expect the blood work to be too much off from that. But, yes I still do need all the pregnancy blood work done for my chart. Oh my God, here at the...nooo...I don't want, everyone to find out just yet. Shit!", Bella really didn't want anyone else to find out yet.

Jasper just shook his head and smiled. " Bella, you honestly think that no one around here doesn't know about our relationship? I've overheard many of the gossiping nurses, that you are one lucky...well...'woman', to be...'with a stud' as myself. I don't think I could keep this grin off of my face even if I wanted too. C'mon purdy lady, let's got give some blood, too confirm it, and get a chart started. Bella, I love you, and this...well, I swear on my dead parent's graves that I ain't goin' anywhere without ya suga." He kissed her softly, and was she was not so blotchy in the face they went for a walk down to the lab.

" Heya James, listen, can you do me favor, and keep a zipped lip for a lil while? I have the requisition here for Bella, and well...see for yourself. We will wait for the results too okay?", Jasper asked his buddy James to keep a tight lip. James zipped his lips with his fingers, and went to get a syringe, tornique and a few vials so he could draw some blood from Bella.

James handed Bella a urine collection cup. " Bella, think you can pee, even just a little bit for me?" She nodded her head, peeing wouldn't be a problem what so ever. She went to the lab washroom, and came back with a half filled cup. James ripped open a HCG test package and dipped it into the cup. Set the timer for two minutes, and returned when it beeped. " Two pink stripes. Congratulations Bella and...Jasper?"

" Thanks James. Just text me with the blood test results okay. We need to celebrate.", Jasper told James, then grabbed his girlfriends hand and walked away. " I take it Rose knows? Then most likely Emmett does too by now?"

" Nope, Emmett shouldn't know. Rose swore to me that she'd let me or should I say us tell him. Jasper, I'm not sure how to tell...my girls. What will they think? I'm kinda scared to tell them just yet, but almost feel that I need to tell Annie at least.", Bella wasn't sure how her girls were gonna take this. They knew that Jasper was...not their uncle Jasper anymore and that he was mama's boyfriend, also knew that their daddy went away and was not coming back. She told them the truth but in a way that hopefully they understood. I hurt her terribly when the cried for Edward, but when she promised them that he did love them they were more than okay with Jasper being around more.

" Bella, your girls, they mean everything to me. They will be good with this. Actually, one night when Em, Rose and I were watchin' dem cuties, while you were workin', 'lil Marie called me daddy. I know it was an accident, but I really didn't mind at all. I wanted to ask you somethin' else too...but, that can wait for now. I love ya Bells.", he drawled, and normally her panties would've been soaked, but she actually needed to visit the washroom STAT! She felt that pukey feelin' again. Once she was done, she grabbed a breath mint out of her purse and popped it in. The mint seemed to settle her stomach along with refreshening her breath.

" Let's go home cowboy.", she grabbed his arm and off they walked to their vehicles but Jasper just decided to leave his behind. He didn't really need it. They got into her Rover, he drove them back to Swan Volturi Estate, but before they got out, he leaned over and kissed her with all his love.

" Darlin', I love you, and seriously, this news 'bout me becoming a daddy, is probably one of the best things 'bout to happen in my life. Thank you.", Jasper kissed her again, then got out of the Rover, walked around to her side and opened the door for her. They walked hand in hand through the front door to laughter coming from the basement entertainment room. Still holding hands, they followed the laughter to see Emmett, Rose and the three girls all watching 'Shrek'.

" I love this movie.", Jasper said as they plopped down on the loveseat with the family.

" Me too man! I ordered pizza tonight, there should be some upstairs in the kitchen.", Emmett told Jasper and Bella.

" Emmett, why don't you come upstairs and get a refill too?", Bella was about to tell Emmett the good news. The three of them headed into the kitchen, while Bella was reaching for two plates, Jasper dropped the bomb.

" So uncle Emmett, think you can handle that again?", Jasper patted Emmett on the back, and he nearly chocked on the bite of pizza in his mouth.

" FUCK! Seriously dude? Bella? Heya Rose, can you...", Emmett was grinning like cheshire cat.

" Nah Em, I'm all goooood!", Rose was laughing and Annie looked at her odd. Almost as if she was missing something.

Emmett whined, " Rose knew before me...again?" Bella was laughin so hard she had to run to the washroom before she peed herself. " Congrats man. Does that mean? You know...you and her...are gonna...get..."

Jasper had something else up his sleeve for a lil while, but this just kicked his plans into full swing. " Shhh, Em, I think I want to...can I marry your sister?" Without Charlie around, he had to ask his son, his best friend if he could marry Bella. It was only the gentleman thing to do you know.

Emmett grinned. " Hell's yes!"

" Hell's yes to what?", Bella asked coming into the kitchen.

*** Da da daaaaa...thank you to all my readers. I love you! With it being spring break, and my kiddies home for the week, I will do my best to update nightly. Some of you may think I'm rushing Bella's and Jasper's relationship status along too quickly...HA! I have warned you that this story is about hurt/comfort and romance. Tatas for Now xoxo!**


	18. Chapter 17

**Finding Love Again**

**Chapter 17**

**A/N: I do not own anything Stephanie Meyers, 'cause if I did some of those characters would never leave my room... XD**

" Well, is someone goin' to tell me what the 'hell's yes' is all about?", Bella stood there closely tapping her foot. Jasper and Emmett looked at each other, neither wanting to say a thing. Bella shook her head, " Fine. No sex for you tonight, and I'll make sure Rose ain't puttin' out either."

Emmett piped up, " Ahh Bella Bee, I was just congratulating Jasper, after he is the father of your newest off spring, right? You know, why don't y'all just get hitched and we can all live here as one big ass happy family.", Emmett teased. He knew it was gonna happen, or at least he was hoping so.

" C'mon darlin', let's head back downstairs. I wanna watch the latest episode of, "The Walking Dead".", Jasper was tryin' to change the subject quickly. He wanted to be sure of his feelings, to be sure that she'd want him...forever, and not just because she was pregnant with his child.

_Beep Beep Buzz...Beep Beep Buzz..._

" Dr. Whitlock'ere, what can I do ya for?", Jasper saw the hospital calling his cell so he answered.

James was calling with the blood test results. " Hey, just James here. I have those blood test results, is Bella there with ya?" Jasper mouthed James to Bella, and that he wanted to speak with her.

" Ya she's here, can I put ya on speaker? Em and Rose are here too.", drawled Jasper.

" Sure, as long it's okay with Bella.", James wanted to be sure that it was okay to give the results to everyone. Had to be careful with the whole patient/doctor confidentiality act. He also had a feeling that Jasper or Carlisle would most likely be tending to her needs throughout her pregnancy. Bella nodded yes.

" Hey James, so...what's new other than the obvious?", Bella asked.

" Your definitely pregnant, however...unless you're carrying twins, your HCG levels are quite high which could also indicate that you are more than ten weeks along already.", James chuckled quietly. All was so quiet you could literally hear a pin drop. " Ummm, hello? Anyone there still?"

Bella was counting back in her head to the first time her Jasper, 'got together'. " How far would you estimate I am James?"

James chuckled, " About three and a half months, so just entering your second trimester. I'm gonna need Jasper to order you an ultrasound so that we can have an even better idea, alright?" Jasper told him to set one up ASAP. Could it be possible that they could be having more than one baby also. This was just too strange. Maybe there was something to say about drinking the water from small towns.

" Oh my gosh! Bella, that means...we are gonna have babies at the same time!", Emmett gushed. He was even more excited now.

" Em...you're right. This is kinda cool. We're gonna be daddies together.", Jasper patted Emmett on the shoulder. Now he definitely had to get his plan into motion. Being brought up with the utmost respect for women, he couldn't just knock her up and not marry her. It's not like he just met her either. He's known Bella and Emmett all his life. She's always been special to him, and cursed himself repeatedly for not pursuing her before she left for college all those years ago. He would've never hurt her...ever. Hell, he's loved her for a lifetime and never had the balls to say up until recently. A man could only wait so long to share those feelings.

Bella went to tuck in Erica and Marie. She then asked Annie if she could talk to her for a moment in private. She had to tell her about well everything. Annie wasn't stupid, she knew things were moving quickly between her mom and Jas, she had a feeling her mom was gonna tell her they were planning to get married. That too was just fine by her 'cause Jasper has always been there for them.

" So, Annie, you know how Jas and I...we're...together. There's more...", Bella started but was cut off.

" Mom, are you guys gettin' hitched?", Annie asked.

Bella's eyes popped and mouth dropped. " Umm, nooo...but...we are...having a baby." She didn't even think about getting married...again...or...not again...that on its own was confusing to think about or was it?

" OH MY GOSH MOM! I told you guys to use something if you were gonna get all 'giddy up buttercup' and all!", Annie was kinda weirded out, knowing that in fact her mom and Jasper were gettin' it on.

" Sorry. Annie, I do love him, and he isn't going anywhere. You do know that right? If it makes this better, but me and aunty Rose are expecting around the same time.", Bella smiled trying to shed light on the pregnancy. Rose was due December 22nd, and by the sounds of thing Bella would be due January 3rd. They could have all these babies at the same time. Bella rolled her eyes and shook her head at the thought.

" Would you marry Jasper, if he...asked you to?", Annie shyly asked.

" In a heart beat...yes I would.", Bella came to that conclusion on her own. Jasper had her heart, love, soul, and now their baby. What about the other children? He's awfully great with them, would he want all of them. They were all a package deal now...all or nothing. " That's something he and I will have to discuss, maybe not right now. We just found out today."

Annie gave her mom and big hug, then went to rub her mom's small belly. " Hey in there, I'm your big big big sister Annie. You better not give our mama a hard time." She then kissed her mom good night, and went up to her bedroom to watch her shows.

Bella went back downstairs, she could hear Rose, Emmett and Jasper chatting. They were waiting for Bella so they could press play on the PVR player. She plopped herself on Jasper's lap. " I love you." She kissed his mouth softly and then slid off his lap and onto the loveseat right beside him.

" Aww Rose, look at the lovebirds. Aren't they so cute?", Emmett was teasing them. He loved that Bella was happy, the fact that his best friend made her feel loved again, was the best thing ever.

Bella threw a cushion at her brother. When she yawned before the episode was done, he asked her if she wanted to go to bed. She nodded her head, and they said good night to Em and Rose. She locked up, and they headed upstairs to her room. " Oh Jas, what are we gonna do?"

" About what darlin'? We are gonna have a baby, and I ain't goin' anywhere, you do realize that? Dontchya?", he looked deep into her eyes with love. " Bella, I love you." Jasper kissed her, then they undressed for bed. She threw on a short night dress, and he some boxers. They weren't worried about the girls seeing them in bed together in the morning anymore. The girls knew that their mama and Jasper were girlfriend and boyfriend now. More and more lil Marie slipped by calling him daddy, and he didn't mind at all. He cuddled up holding her back close to his naked chest.

They woke up to Erica crying in the middle of the night. Bella was about to get out to go see her, but Jasper stopped her, told he could do this. To her surprise, he went to Erica and Marie's bedroom asked Erica what was the matter. " Lil darlin' what's troublin' ya?"

" Ja...Jasper, I need to go pee. Can you take me to the bathroom?", Erica rubbed her eyes. He nodded, and held her little hand in his, and led her to the bathroom. Once Erica was finished, she flushed, washed her hands, and then asked Jasper for a drink of water. He grabbed one of the Dixie cups off the counter and filled it with water then handed it to Erica.

" Here ya go lil darlin'. All okay now?", Jasper was really good with the kids. He tucked her back into her bed, kissed her cheek, and went back to bed with Bella.

" Everything alright?", Bella asked him.

" Shhh, go back to sleep darlin', everything's just fine.", Jasper kissed her neck. She turned over and kissed him on the mouth. Bella moaned in his mouth, as he started to fondle her breast threw her night dress. She reached for his waist band to free his very pressing erection. Bella wanted to feel all of him, she wanted him filling her up. " Bellllllaaaa...I need ya...if ya...don't stop, I ain't...gonna last.", he drawled between kisses.

" Okay.", she pushed him back onto his back and straddled his now naked hips. Feeling her wet core brush just the tip made her moan louder. " God, Jassss...I'm...gonna cummm...I need you now." On that note, she pushed down on his length. " Jassssss...soooo...harrrrddd...sooo...ahhhh...oooohhh...", she thrust and rotated her hips a few times then felt her walls clenching around his cock. " Jasssss...I'mmmmm...cummmminnnggg!" He was right behind her with his own release.

" Bellllaaaa...fuuckkk!", he sucked on her breast spilling into her moaning her name.

Bella collapsed on his chest, once her breathing slowed back to normal pace, she hopped off and darted to her ensuite. The urge to pee was very present, but she felt and urge to puke even worse. She sat down to pee in the toilet, but grabbed her trash can just in case. The feeling passed, and she washed her hands, grabbed a cup of water, then crawled under the covers snuggled under Jasper's arm.

Jasper had to be at the hospital for 6:00am, so sleep was much needed. He had to do a few errands after work tomorrow and told Bella he'd be home around supper time. He needed to plan things out just perfectly, and with Easter around the corner, he had the perfect idea for his proposal to her. For now, the would just hold her and catch some zzz's.

_Beep Beep Buzz...Beep Beep Buzz..._

Jasper groaned into his cell, " Dr. Whitlock'ere, what can I do ya for?"

" Heya Jas, we got a multiple vehicle accident due in fifteen minutes, we have Dr. Cullen en route also.", Alice informed him he was needed. " I've also dispatched for all EMS and volunteer EMS personnel to give a hand. Yes, that means Emmett's been called too."

" I'll be there soon.", Jasper told Alice and hung up. " Darlin', I gotta go. There's been a multi vehicle accident, and I'll catch a ride with Emmett. Love ya.", Jasper kissed Bella's cheek.

" Mmmm, okay, be careful. I love you too.", Bella kissed him back, then rolled over onto her other side and fell back asleep.

Jasper saw Emmett all dressed and waiting for him. " Ready bro? Looks like we're gonna be busy today. Let's get outta'ere." They hopped up into Emmett's H3 and turned on his EMS flashing lights and sped off to Forks General Hospital. Less than ten minutes they arrived. Not expecting to see who they did. This just got really bad, really fast.


	19. Chapter 18

**Finding Love Again**

**Chapter 18**

**A/N: I do not own anything Stephanie Meyers, 'cause if I did some of those characters would never leave my room... XD**

**A/N: Also, hate to do this, I realized that in the last chapter I put Easter(hey I was thinking about what to get my girls from the 'Easter Bunny'), when it should've been Independance Day and I have corrected that. Enjoy this one...smoochies!**

" So, why exactly or how exactly did we end up with Mrs. Tanya Cullen? Isn't she supposed to be with you guys, the Feds? Someone explain quickly!", Jasper shouted.

" Dr. Whitlock, someone posted Mrs. Cullen's one million dollar bail, let me see...ah, yes, a Caius Volturi. She was being escorted home to Alaska, when this driver came out of no where and crashed into us. Myself and my partner here are in not too bad of shape, but Mrs. Cullen looks fairly critical, along with the other driver and his two passengers. We have contacted the other driver's next of kin, a Sue Clearwater, and she informed us she would be here soon.", Agent Wesson rode in the ambulance with Tanya Cullen. The paramedic informed Jasper, Carlisle and Emmett that two more ambulances were on the way. One with a twenty-three year old male, the other carrying a seventeen year old male and a fifteen year old female.

" FUCKING CAIUS VOLTURI!", Jasper freaked. Caius was up to something, but fretting over that shit would have to wait.

" Oh my God, it's Jacob, Seth and Leah. Okay, everyone, stand by to assist. Someone get Mrs. Cullen up for x-rays and a CT scan!", Carlisle barked out. " Jasper, you are going to have to help with the next three. We will wait to see who's in more need of critical care first."

" Roger that doc.", Jasper stood by and waited 'til the second ambulance pulled up. " Who do we have here?"

Embry shook his head. " It's Jacob, and he's lost consciousness. He has some swelling at his femur but we don't suspect anything's broken. We actually saw the other vehicle run the four way and smash into Jacob's vehicle, as we were approaching the scene to try and meet Jacob half way to get Seth into the ambulance. All three passengers were wearing their seatbelts."

" Okay people let's get him also up for a CT scan, try not to move him too much!", Jasper shouted orders as the third ambulance pulled up. " How's Seth and Leah?", he asked the new paramedic Paul.

" We got the 911 call from Jacob telling us he was rushing his cousin Seth to the hospital 'cause he was having a severe asthma attack. We tried to get him to wait 'til we could arrive, but he told us that it would take more than half an hour for us to arrive. That's when he said he was taking Seth himself. Leah was awake with all the commotion and was going along to help out. Things are rather serious for Seth, he needs care STAT or we will lose him. Leah's conscious, possible broken arm. We got radioed by Embry stating his witness to the accident.", Paul told Jasper and Emmett as they were wheeling Seth up to OR.

" Get him a shot of EPI! We are not losing this young man!", Jasper shouted. He listened to Seth's chest and wasn't getting a beat or pulse. " Code Blue! Paddles...charge to one hundred!" Nothing. " Charge one fifty!" Nothing again. " Charge two hundred!" Faint beep beep beep was finally heard and shown on the monitors. " Let's move him STAT to CT to check for any other damages he may have!"

Sue arrived an hour later, and was completely frantic. She was spending time in Port Angeles with her sister when she was called to come to Forks General Hospital and that there was an accident. " My babies, where are my babies?"

Alice paged for either Dr. Cullen or Dr. Whitlock to phone the ER desk. " Hey we're both with the criticals. What's up?", Carlisle had his assistant call Alice on speaker.

" Dr. Cullen, Sue Clearwater's here asking about Seth and Leah. What should I tell her?", Alice asked concerned. " Ah ha ...mmm...okay...I will, thank you Dr. Cullen." She hung up and went to speak with Sue.

" Sue, Dr. Cullen's in with Jacob...", Alice started but was cut off.

" Jacob's here also! What the hell happened? Where's Billy?", Sue freaked.

Alice hugged Sue, trying to calm her down. " Shhh, Sue...Dr. Cullen spoke with Dr. Whitlock, Seth had been brought in with a severe asthma attack. That's all we know for now, but Dr. Whitlock will be down as soon as he can. Leah, so far looks like suffered a broken arm from the accident."

Sue was crying hard. Billy arrived and went to comfort his dear friend. Alice pretty much told Billy the news she just finished telling Sue. " I can't lose my babies. This year has been tragic enough for our families." Sue sobbed into Billy's shirt. About an hour and a half later, Dr. Whitlock came to speak with Sue and Billy, along with Emmett. " Please tell me they are alive Jasper."

Jasper smiled, though it didn't quite reach his eyes. " Darlin', they are all alive. Looks like Jake's tryin' to be the hero, and was rushin' young Seth in when they were t-boned by the Feds. Witness says that he saw the accident. Honestly, Seth rang out 'code blue', but we saved him. No way in hell was I losin' the young fella. Seth should be fine, we are waiting on his CT report. We'll keep him'ere for twenty-four hours to keep an eye on'im.", Jasper softly spoke to Sue and Billy.

" How's my boy?", Billy asked.

That's where things got rough. " Billy, Jacob's unconscious. He does have a broken femur and some big cuts along the left side of his face. Now, we've casted his leg, stitched up his wounds, but we gotta wait ta see how he is once he wakes up. I gotta go check on'im, I'll be back with an update in a bit. Y'all just try and sit tight.", Jasper told them and quickly walked back to ICU where Jacob and Seth both were. He passed by Emmett who was know talking with Agent Wesson about Tanya Cullen.

" Now, agent Wesson, why the fuck would my uncle Caius Volturi bail that bitch out? Can you please tell me that much? Maybe I should go see her myself?", Emmett started to walk past the agent and was stopped.

" Emmett, by all means go talk to her. She's free on bail, however, you may not touch her, alright? Also, I will be standing outside of her room, you know just in case.", Agent Wesson warned Emmett.

Emmett walked into Tanya's room, saw that she was in a neck brace, and had some IV's running through her. " Tanya is it? Mind if I have a word or a few with ya?", he asked her politely but pissed off. When she nodded yes he continued. " Can I ask you why the hell my uncle Caius Volturi would bail your skanky ass out of a federal prison? You do know you wrecked my sister's family? I'm a bit confused on the whole situation...let me elaborate. How is it that you helped cheat on my sister's marriage back a few years ago and well up until a few months ago when Dickward left her, but the bigger question I've got for ya is well, a) How did you end up with Edward in the first place and well marry him all those what...sixteen years ago?, and b) Why does uncle Caius know you?"

Tanya clearly was thinking of how to respond to Emmett's questions. " Caius is my father, and well he was very upset with how...you and your sister Isabella inherited everything when your mother Renee passed away. He wanted me to have more of the family fortune,so...I met Edward Cullen one day while he was in his first year at Washington State University, we drank alot that evening, ended up married the next day. I returned home to my father's home, and is where I remained 'til phase two was in the works. That was where Edward, my father and I worked up the scheme of all schemes and that was for my Edward to swoon your little sister Bella. Next thing we knew, they dated, got pregnant..etc etc. Phase three was me re-entering Edward's life as his 'assistant', and well...you know the rest. My father bailed me out on the promise that I would 'patch' things up with the family. Uncle Aro is completely clueless as to everything that has occured. Would be a pity for him to find out wouldn't it? I hate my father for doing this to Bella and you, but how's the saying' go...'money talks and bullshit walks', alot of money."

" So, let me get this straight...you are mine and Bella's whore of a cousin, who royally fucked up our lives for a shitload of money? You do know that, Bella and myself own Volturi Enterprises and everything associated with our name...you do know that right? You my dear cousin, can consider yourself severely fucked now. Have a nice day.", Emmett grinned and walked out to see Agent Wesson chuckling quietly to himself. He heard everything. Emmett saw Carlisle and Jasper talking to Sue and Billy, so he went over to catch up on how the patients were doing. He didn't see Leah at first sitting next to Sue. That in it's own was a bit of a relief.

" Jacob's gonna have to remain here, 'til he's consciousness lifts, and Seth he should be fine to leave tomorrow afternoon, providing his breathing remains regular. Please do go home, get some rest. We will call if anything changes with Jacob.", Carlisle spoke softly to Sue and Billy. Sue drove Billy home and he offered her and Leah to stay in Jacob's room for the night, just in case they needed to head back to the hospital.

Jasper smirked over at Emmett. " So, do tell...what is that skank doin'ere?" Emmett laughed at Jasper, and told him later over drinks. First Emmett had to make a few calls, first and foremost to uncle Aro, then to Jenks, then to his Rosie. Jasper nodded, looking at the time on his watch, he figured Bella might be up now and would try to give her a call.

_5-1-5-0 somebody call the PO-PO..._

Bella nearly fell out of bed to answer her cell. " Jas, baby, everythin' alright?", she groggily asked.

" Sorry darlin' if I woke you, but I'd rather tell you this quickly and will tell more later tonight with Emmett. It's been crazy'ere. There was an accident, and well...Jacob, Seth and Leah were brought in.", Jasper softly drawled.

" Oh my gosh! Please tell me they're all alive?", Bella asked.

" Shhh, darlin', Seth had a bad asthma attack and Jacob was rushin'im in when they were struck by the Feds. It's really a long story darlin', but Seth's alright now and has to stay in the hospital 'til tomorrow afternoon, Leah went home with Sue and Billy. Jacob's unconscious with a broken upper leg, we're hopin' he'll be just fine once he comes too. I gotta go, just wanted to tell ya'bout Seth, so that maybe you can tell Annie later on. Love ya darlin' bye.", he kissed into the receiver and hung up.

" Faack.", Bella shook her head, got out of bed to use her bathroom. Hearing it was still quiet in the house, she crawled back under the covers and passed out.


	20. Chapter 19

**Finding Love Again**

**Chapter 19**

**A/N: I do not own anything Stephanie Meyers, 'cause if I did some of those characters would never leave my room... XD**

Once Emmett was put directly through to his uncle Aro Volturi, he knew shit was gonna hit the fan. " Ahh, Emmett my nephew, how are you? What brings you to be calling me, I haven't spoken with you or Isabella in quite sometime."

" Well, uncle, seems that we have a traitor, no make that traitors in the Volturi family. Uncle Caius's daughter, whom I never knew he had one...Tanya is her name, she caused a whole helluva lotta trouble for Bella and her non-existant marriage to Edward Cullen.", Emmett spat out. He was beyond furious.

" Caius has a...daughter? No disrespect Emmett, but my brother having children other than my late brother Marcus, that's impossible. Caius has never been married, I don't even recall the last time he...was with a woman. For the past twenty or so years I honestly thought, no pretty sure knew Caius batted for the 'same team'.", Aro was seriously confused now in regards to how it was even possible Caius would have a child he never knew about. Aro phoned his brother Caius directly using his cell, and put Emmett on speaker phone.

" Aro, what do I owe this pleasure of your call?", Caius answered his phone.

Aro lightly laughed, " Caius, we have our dear nephew Emmett on the line also, seems that you have a daughter I am unaware of, and that she's behind the destruction of Isabella and Edward Cullen's marriage. I have to admit this all seems rather bizzare brother. Do care to elaborate."

" Yeah it does! Uncle Caius, I think you have some 'splaining' to do. Did you know that your 'daughter', the skanky whore, was married to Edward before his marriage to my sister? Some big ole scam. Tanya told me everything, and well I think now would be better than any other to evoke my rights and on behalf of my sister Bella to have you uncle Caius Volturi removed from Volturi Enterprises payroll...permanently. Oh, and we've already contacted our lawyer and the authorities, so don't bother running dear uncle.", Emmett warned Caius.

Caius laughed at Emmett's accusation. " Emmett, do you seriously think that I am that stupid? Stupid enough, that I didn't cover my 'ass', knowing eventually my daughter Tanya Denali Cullen would be staking her claim to the Volturi fortune? I have been placing her share of inheritance, paid from the Volturi fortune, into an account for almost twenty-eight years. Oh, and Aro, yes...I am very much homosexual, Tanya's mother meant absolutely nothing to me and had died fifteen years ago. Yes, I will walk away from all of this...just wait, you'll all see.", Caius laughed once again and hung up.

" Uncle Aro, I'm not sure whom we can trust in our company any longer. Can we trust that you will have the whole Caius situation taken care of, along with aiding our lawyer Jenks with all financial records that have occured say...over the past...forty years. You know since, our mother passed.", Emmett cautiously asked Aro. He couldn't actually remember the date any more, but figuring his eldest niece was almost fifteen now he estimated.

Aro tried hard to mask the anger in his voice, not at Emmett, but through and through anger towards his only living brother he has left. " Please Emmett, I will make sure things are dealt with fairly. Caius will no longer be part of our company. I will have all of his assests frozen and information turned over to the proper authorities and your lawyer. You Emmett, and dear Isabella have not a thing to fret about."

Emmett thanked Aro and hung up. Now, to tell his sister this fucked up story. Jasper saw that Emmett was finished with his phone call and went to talk to him. " Hey bud, everythin' alright?"

" Fuck, no...but, I'm sure my uncle Aro will take care of things. Now, for me to tell Bella. Shits gonna hit the fan, and with her havin' all those prego hormones...I think...I'd be scared bro.", Emmett patted Jasper's shoulder.

Jasper shook his head, " Maybe, I shouldn't come over later? That bad?"

" If you don't come by...I'll kill ya myself.", Emmett chuckled.

" Okay, I've got some errands to run this afternoon, wanna gimme a lift to my place so I can grab my truck? I just checked on Jake, and all looks good. I'm surprised he hasn't woken up yet. I'm on call tonight, so if anything happens I'll be paged. Can I ask ya somethin'?", Jasper asked Emmett.

" Dude you just did. Okay what's up?", laughed Emmett.

Jasper hesitated for a moment, " What's Bella's favorite color and flowers?" He wanted to plan something special for Fourth of July weekend celebrations. He didn't want to say just what, but Emmett was far from being stupid. Em knew Jasper was gonna 'pop the question' and soon.

" Blues and greens, and daisies. Why?", asked a smiking Emmett.

" Never fuckin' mind. I just wanna do somethin' special for my lady.", Jasper smiled. He was gonna haul ass into Port Angeles to shop around for something nice for his Bella.

" Man, chill out. Well, you ready to blow this popsicle stand?", Emmett asked heading out to the parking lot.

Jasper shouted he'd be right out, he just had to lock his office. On his was out, he bumped into Carlisle. Told him he didn't have time to chat but would the next day he was in. Jasper met up at Emmett's H3 and hopped in. Once they arrived at Whitlock Ranch, Jasper hopped out and thanked Em for the ride. He then got into his own pick-up and drove off towards P.A.

An hour or so later, he grabbed a quick burger from his favorite burger joint in town, then proceded to look for things on his 'to buy' list. First, he came across a nice looking jewelry shop and went inside looking around for his items. That's when he saw it. " Excuse m'am, I'd like a closer look at that one there.", Jasper pointed to his first item.

The sales associate Renata said sure, and that she just needed to grab the keys to unlock the case. " Here you go sir. It sure is beautiful, and I'm sure the lucky lady will adore it.", Renata handed him the platinum band encased with a two carat princess cut diamond with two half carat sapphires on either side.

" Lucky? I'm the lucky one. Yes, this is perfect darlin'. When can it be ready? She's a size six.", Jasper drawled. He had a few more stops to make and with any luck the jeweler would have it ready before he left.

Renata smiled, " The ring is a size six. This is your lucky day indeed, Mr...?"

" Whitlock, but Jasper's just fine. I'm also looking for a three special rings for three special lil ladies. I'll phone my soon to be sister-in-law and find out their sizes. Excuse one moment.", Jasper dialed Rose's number.

" Hello Jasper. What's up hon?", Rose answered.

" Rose, I'm lookin' at some pretty rings for the girls, but I have no idea what sizes they may be? Anyway you can find out without them knowing?", Jasper wanted to do this really sneaky. She heard Rose squeal as she told him to hang on a moment.

" Jas, sizes four, five and six. Are you buyin' any other special rings today too? Hmmm?", Rose was nosey.

Jasper laughed, " Maaaybbee. Thanks Rose, I gotta go now, see ya later." After he hung up, he approached Renata again. " M'am, the lil ladies ring sizes are four, five and six. I would love it, if ya can find them all same style. Somethin' like these o'er 'ere.", Jasper pointed to a couple pretty rings. Renata said she would check if she had the three sizes in two of the styles he was looking at.

" I'm sorry, we have size four and six in the one style, and four and five in the other. Can I make a small suggestion?", Renata asked. When he nodded, she recommended he go with the ring in sizes four and five, and something slightly different for the size six ring. " Here, about this one, is really pretty and ever so slightly different from the other two.", she showed him the ring.

" M'am you have sale. Now, how long before I can take them home?", Jasper smiled.

" If you can give me an hour or so, I'll have them all gift boxed and insured. All I need now is a form of payment. We take VISA, Mastercard, AMEX, and of course cash.", Renata smiled. Normally she would have flirted with such a fine lookin' cowboy as Jasper, but knowing he was there shopping for a few special rings, she politely asked for payment. Jasper went into his wallet and pulled out his platinum VISA card and handed it to Renata. She smiled when she noticed the card read, Dr. Jasper Whitlock. The Whitlock name was quite well known in those necks of the woods. She rang his purchases through, thanked him for his purchase, and told him everything would be ready to pick up in an hour. " Is there anything you would want engraved into these rings?"

Jasper thought for a moment the replied, " Whitlock's 'lil Angel on the three rings, and Forever Whitlock's Darlin' on the other."

" Aww, that is very sweet Mr. Whitlock. These women must mean a lot to you.", Renata was melting.

Jasper left the jewelry shop, and walked down a few stores. He walked into a florist shop, walked over to the sales clerk and asked for eleven white daisies and one white rose. He had the lady wrap them up all fancy with blue and green ribbons, paid for them and continued on his walk. Finally, he stopped at a lingerie boutique. This nice little red night dress caught his eye. He went in asked for it in a size medium, paid and walked back to the jewelry shop. Grabbed the bag containing his special purchases, hopped in his truck, and back to Forks he headed. Smiling the whole way back. He was planning the annual Independance Day BBQ at the ranch this year. All of their close family and friends would be there too. If only he could plan this for an even larger event, just to kill two birds with one stone, but he wasnt' too sure if he was being over-confident then. Once home, Jasper phoned Bella.

" Hello cowboy. I've missed ya, when are ya comin' home?", Bella answered.

" Darlin', just ran a few errands this afternoon and got home. I'm gonna shower, and I'll be over in time for supper. I love ya Bella.", he hung up and went for a quick shower. Smiling the whole time he was sudsing his glorious body up. He was hard and needed to take care of that ASAP. After he rubbed one out in the shower, he toweled off, dressed and headed to Bella's. Now it was only a matter of time before the proposal. No way he was tellin' anyone, he wanted it to be a surprise for all. Maybe, just maybe he'd ask his brother Peter and sister-in-law Char to help out with preparations. He dialed Peter's number.

" Hey fucker! Long time no speak.", Peter answered the phone.

" Hey asshole! I need a hand with something...big.", Jasper said.


	21. Chapter 20

**Finding Love Again**

**Chapter 20**

**A/N: I do not own anything Stephanie Meyers, 'cause if I did some of those characters would never leave my room... XD**

_One week later..._

Bella was finishing up some paper work for Jane so that she could look forward to planning a Father's Day BBQ on the upcoming Sunday. " Hey Jane, is there any other files that need to be pulled or charted?" Jane smiled and shook her head no. She was on the phone and waved Bella good bye. So, Bella walked down the hallway towards Jasper's office to let him know she was headed home, but he was in surgery so she texted him instead. Bella left the hospital and figured she might as well go pick up some groceries and couple of cases of beer.

This Father's Day was gonna be a little bit harder on Bella and Emmett. Celebrating their first Father's Day without their dad, Charlie. Bella was determined to make it extra special, and now that Emmett and Jasper were both to become father's later in the year was more the reason to make it a good one. Steaks, seafood fettucini alfredo, garlic bread, and smokies with buns, along with various desserts and stuff to make s'mores, it was going to be a great day.

When Bella pulled up the drive, she noticed Rose's car was gone a figured she probably was still out getting Marie and Erica from school. She went inside with her grocery bags and put everything away. Bella went up to her bedroom, stripped out of her clothes a decided to take a relax in a bubble bath. She grabbed her iPod and headphones and got in for nice long soak. She awoke to Jasper kissing her neck, and it startled her into a scream.

Jasper chuckled then stripped down and slid into the bath with Bella. " I tried textin' ya darlin' then, then tried callin' ya and when I didn't get an answer I drove down here. Rose let me in, she's watching 'Tangled' with the lil ones, so I snuck up here thinking I would crawl into bed with ya to..._kiss..._you..._kiss..._all..._kiss..._over. I walked into yer bedroom saw that you weren't in bed, then I knocked on the bathroom door here, and well now I am in here with ya. I wanna do bad things to you.", Jasper moved so he was now sitting behind her in the bath. Slowly he was massaging her neck and shoulders in between kissing her along her neck, then began reaching around massaging her bubbly breasts earning some moaning from Bella.

Bella was loving all this attention Jasper was giving her, and could feel his erection pressed along her backside. She reached behind her to grasp at his length, and he gasped when she adjusted herself so that she could ride her cowboy cowgirl style. " Oooohh, Jassssperr, my how I love your massive dick pounding into my very wet pussy."

" Darlin'...you feel sooo wet'n tiiiight around my cock. I love you bouncing up and down darlin'...ooohhh...", Jasper reached his one hand downward to play with her clit fast and he could feel her walls tightening around his hardness and turned her face around so he could kiss her passionately. She kept grinding and bouncing faster and harder.

" Jassssppperrrr...ooohhh...I'mmmm...ooohhh...cummminnnggg!", Bella yelled as she kept bouncing on his dick.

" Darrrrlinnn...fuuuuck!", Jasper has his own release and she collapsed against his slick wet chest.

They got out of the tub and dried off fully satiated. Bella grabbed some comfy shorts and a tank, and Jasper grabbed a pair of jeans and a tshirt. Once dressed they went down to the kitchen and decided to order in pizza and wings. They both went downstairs to see Rosie and the two lil ones watching some TV. She looked at them and smiled seeing their flushed cheeks.

" My, don't you two look a lil flushed.", Rose teased Bella and Jasper.

" That we do darlin'. We ordered pizza and wings. Neither of us really wanted to cook tonight. It should be here soon. Is Annie home yet?", Jasper asked.

" Nope, it's game night. She probably won't be home 'til around 11. After Friday night games, the team usually celebrates down at the diner, and with Seth playin' tonight after being off the past week, I told Annie she could stay out a lil later.", Bella kissed Jasper's cheek. Jasper's cell buzzed and it was Peter's ring tone.

_I'm an asshole asshole asshole..._

" Hey asshole...oops I'm Peter. What's up?", Jasper and Peter always had rather a poor taste in nicknames since they were teens. He felt bad cussin' around the kiddies, and mouthed he was sorry to Bella. She laughed, and told him not to do it again and smacked his ass.

" Hey fucker, so, I talked to the misses, and we're comin' down to da ranch. We should be der tomorrow afternoon sometime in time for the surprise on Sunday. Are ya nervous yet bro?", Peter teased his baby brother.

Jasper had to shush his brother. " Shh...I want it to be special, I can't wait. I just hope she says..." He was interupted by Bella.

" Hope she says what Jas?", Bella smiled. " Who ya yappin' at? Gimme that phone. Hello, this is Bella, who's this?"

Peter chuckled, " Darlin', it's Peter, your honey's brother, you probably don't even remember me. My wife Char and I are comin' up tomorrow, and we are lookin' forward ta seein' and meetin' ya and yer lil darlins'. Now suga, could ya be'er so nice to puttin' that asshole back on?"

" Sure thing Peter, lookin' forward to seein' you both.", Bella passed Jasper back his cell. She heard the doorbell ring, thought it was the delivery guy and went to answer the door. But to her surprise it wasn't the regular guy. It was a rather tall guy and his name tag read Peter, he was holding the pizza and wing boxes, and he was just hangin' up his cell when she answered the door.

" Umm hey, where's Tyler the regular pizza dude...OMG PETER?", Bella looked around, saw what must have been his wife in the pick up.

" Darlin' he's off tonight. I'd ask for the $52.25 Bells...", Peter was cut off when he saw Jasper sneak up behind Bella. "...but Jasper'ere already paid.", Peter motioned behind her to Jasper.

Jasper smiled, " Darlin' you remember my brother Peter, and that purdy lady he left sittin' in the pick up is his wife...Charlotte!", he yelled loud enough for her to hear and hopped down from the truck and walked to stand beside Peter.

" Oh my gosh! Hey! I thought you just told me you guys were comin' up tomorrow? It's so nice to see you both.", she grabbed Char in for a hug. She squealed when Peter picked her up for a big hug.

" Suga, it's so nice to meet ya too! We're gonna just head out to da ranch, but when Peter called Jas'ere and Jas said ya ordered food...so we actually just met up with the driver moments ago told him we were comin' to visit and grabbed the grub.", Char was happy to meet another woman, possibly have a future sister. She was surprised that she'd never met her before.

" Yes Char, I'm very happy to meet you, and to see that big lug again. Come on in, Emmett and his wife moved ", Bella lead them to the family room and yelled downstairs that supper was there. In came Erica and Marie running, but stopped when they noticed, strangers.

" Hey, you look like my Jasper. Who are you mister?", Erica looked at Peter then to Jasper. Marie just shyed around Bella's legs.

" Lil darlin', I'm Peter, your Jasper's big brother. What may I ask is yer name suga?", Peter offered his hand for a handshake.

" I'm Erica and this is my baby sister Marie. Please to meet you sir...Peter. Who's that lady over there?", Erica and Marie shook his large hands.

Char stepped forward smiling at the girls. " Hello darlin's, I'm Peter's wife Charlotte but you can call me aunty Char." Char crouched down low and the girls hugged her, taking an instant liking to her.

" You're weeweely purdy anwee Char, jus wike mama and anwee Wosie.", Marie told Char, then said to Peter, " Unca Emmy way bigger dan you Peetey."

Everyone laughed when lil Marie told Peter that Emmett was bigger than him. Everyone grabbed a plate and filled them up and went to sit down at the dining room table. Rose hugged Peter and Char. It's been a while since she'd seen him. " My my my Rosie, you look beautiful darlin'. When's the baby due?", Peter asked.

" The babies are due in December. Just before Christmas, but I'm not the only one.", Rose looked over to Bella and winked. Peter and Char looked at Bella then Jasper then their mouths dropped open.

" Yer gonna catch flies if ya keep yer mouths open like that.", drawled Jasper. " Rose and Emmett are havin' triplets two boys and a girl, and well...I'm gonna be a daddy."

That's when it hit Peter about the big Father's Day BBQ being a surprise. Bella didn't know anything about Jasper's plans that he and Char were very much part of already. Turns out the surprise was on them too. Peter and Char were very busy with a few things Jasper had them on. If all went well this weekend, then their plan would work out perfectly. There heads all turned when they heard the front door chimes. " Honies, I'm hooome!", Emmett's booming voice could be heard anywhere in the house, well almost anywhere. He just finished his shift at work.

" In the dining room Em!", Rose shouted to Emmett. Emmett walked into the dining room and was surprised to see Peter and Char. " Hey Petey and beautiful!" Emmett leaned down and kissed Char on the cheek. " When you guys get here? It's awesome to see ya!"

" We got'ere an hour ago or so. We wanted to surprise eve'one for da BBQ on Sunday. We're gonna head to da ranch in a bit to get settled in, but we'll be back tom'row I promise. I want ta get to know my lil darlin's some more.", Peter gestured to Erica and Marie. " Hey isn't there one missin' suga?", asked Peter.

Bella laughed, " Yup, my teenager Annie, it's game night she's a cheerleader and she's got herself a nice boyfriend who's one of the players. Donchya worry, Em and Jas gave Seth a talkin' too."

They all laughed, hugged and Peter and Char left for Whitlock Ranch. Bella tucked in Erica and Marie, and went to text Annie telling her that she and Jasper were headed to bed, and that uncle Em would still be up. Jasper grabbed Bella's hand and up they walked to her bedroom and undressed for the night. Jasper held her close in his arms and kissed Bella softly good night.

" I love you darlin'", Jasper drawled.

" Love you too cowboy.", she kissed his lips softly and snuggled close against his chest.


	22. Chapter 21 part 1

**Finding Love Again**

**Chapter 21 Part 1**

**A/N: I do not own anything Stephanie Meyers, 'cause if I did some of those characters would never leave my room... XD**

Saturday was spent with everyone getting ready for the Father's Day BBQ at Whitlock Ranch. Jasper was busy brushing his horses down with Peter riding the tractor grooming the ranch. Char and Bella went into town to get the snacks and drinks, and some one on one girly get to know each other time. Bella absolutely loved the firecracker spirit that came off of Char. They even grabbed lunch at the diner before heading back to the ranch. Bella dropped Char off and had to head home to her girls.

" Girls, I'm home!", Bella shouted as she walked in her home. Thinking it was very strange to not have been mauled by Erica and Marie, she went downstairs to see if the girls were all watching movies or playing video games, but nope they weren't. She walked back upstairs to the family room, still not there, but she noticed the patio doors slightly ajar. She opened it wide enough to head outside onto the deck to see all her girls playing in the yard with Rachel, Claire, Seth and Leah. " Hey girls! Havin' fun?"

" Yeah mama! We're playin' all day with Rachel and Claire, but we're gettin' hungry. I think I could eat a cow!", Erica shouted.

Bella had to laugh, yup the words out of the mouths of babes. " Well kids, to eat cow, you'll have wait 'til the BBQ at Jasper's tomorrow. How about...hmm...I cook up grilled ham and cheese sandwiches and some chips? Oh, and some iced tea?", Bella asked the girls knowing that was one of their favorites. It was unanimous amongst all the kids. She wanted to spend the night alone with her girls, do make overs, watch girly movies, so Seth left taking Rachel and Claire home after supper, and left Leah to sleep over.

" Mom is it cool if me and Leah head into the hot tub to chill out after Erica and Marie go to bed?", Annie asked Bella.

" Sure sweety, just not too late okay. Uncle Em texted me earlier sayin' he'll be home by eleven. I'll just text him to lock up later, Aunty Rose went to spend time with Ali and Aunty Ang, so she should be comin' home with uncle Em later too. I'm gonna head to bed, tomorrow's gonna be a busy day. Love you girls.", Bella retired to her bedroom for the night.

_Save a horse ride a cowboy..._

Bella was getting a text from Jas.

_Just wanted to say good night darlin' and I love you.-J_

_Aww, I love you too cowboy.-B_

_Can't wait to see ya tomorrow suga.-J_

_Me too Jas, I'm in bed now, been a busy day.-B_

_Alright suga, well I'll let ya get some sleep, give that belly a rub for me...Good night Bella.-J_

_Will do, cowboy. I love you, good night Jasper.-B_

" Mama, wakey wakey. We wub you. We need beckfas you know.", Marie whispered in Bella's ear, and kissed her cheek.

" Yeah, mama, wakey wakey. It's morning time and we are starving, growing little girls you know.", Erica piped in.

Bella reached for each of the girls and tickled them. " Morning my lil beauties. Go on downstairs, I'll be down in fifteen minutes. Mama wants to have a shower first, okay?" The girls pinched their noses sayin 'pee ewe', and ran out of Bella's room. Today was gonna get chaotic and fast. Bella stripped out of her pj's and went to shower. Once she was done, she grabbed some cute lacey boyshorts and matching light blue bra, to wear under her light blue floral sundress she planned on wearing today and got dressed.

When Bella got to the kitchen, she was shooked to see Emmett awake and he was cooking a nice big pancake breakfast. " It sure does smell wonderful in here Em. Ooohlala, you're even making bacon and sausages."

" Gotta feed all my ladies.", Emmett chuckled. Even to Bella's surprise, Annie and Leah were already up. Very odd for teenagers, but whatever. " Jas already called, and wants us all there around 2:00pm. So, I suggest y'all eat and get cleaned up, so we can parrrtayy! Looks like it's all of us, Jake, Sue, Billy, Seth, Angie, Alice, Carlisle and Esme, Petey and Char. He said something about Quil and his kids coming too, who really knows."

" Okay. Girls, you heard what uncle Em said? We gotta eat and get dressed, then off to the ranch. Make sure you girls pack your swimsuits too.", Bella was excited for the bbq. She knew Jas and Peter were chopping wood for the bonfire later tonight. Annie and Leah excused themselves to get clothes together for later on, even her sisters clothes too.

_Ring Ring Ring..._

The caller ID showed Whitlock, so Bella answered the phone. " G'morning cowboy. Miss me or somethin'?"

" Well lil lady, I sure did, but I'm sure your cowboy missed ya more.", Peter teased. Hearing Bella laugh, Peter continued, " Jas would like ta know if ya got life jackets for the lil darlin's? Ya know for da pool."

" Wow, he sure thinks of everything huh? Yup, I've got all kinds of water safety things, I'll just load them up in my truck later. Is Jas around?", asked Bella. She heard Peter laugh.

" Ya he's showerin'. Hurry up y'all.", Peter said and hung up.

After everyone finished eating, changing, and getting the Rover packed up, Bella took Annie and Leah with her, and Em said he wanted to take Erica and Marie for a ride in the H3. They loved the bouncy ride in uncle Em's truck. They head out to the ranch, and arrived twenty minutes later. Peter and Seth were waiting to help unload the trucks. When Bella walked through Jas's house, she smiled. Jasper, Peter and Char decorated it with some balloons and streamers. She noticed a Happy Father's Day banner in the kitchen, and Char told her to go check outside. Bella's mouth dropped open. Balloons and streamers everywhere, along with a bunch of food tables set up and chairs. Jasper thought of everything, even had a huge fire pit set up with a tonne of firewood ready beside to be burned.

" Are ya surprised darlin'?", Jasper came up behind her and kissed her neck softly. Bella nodded her head and turned around to kiss her cowboy. _" Well ya ain't seen nothin' yet...ba ba ba baby ya just ain't seen nothin' yet."_

Bella cocked a brow, " Whattaya mean I ain't seen nothin' yet? Hmm cowboy?"

Jasper laughed, " You'll just have to dot dot dot." He made the zipped lips gesture and went inside to get the pool toys and such out. Gave his lil darlin's hugs and told them they could head into the pool if they wanted to.

" Thanks Jasper. C'mon kids lets go swimming!", Annie grabbed her sisters hands, Leah followed behind.

" I reckon you kids have a couple hours before da grub is ready.", Jasper drawled. Bella kissed him softly, and was groping her ass. " Ya better stop that darlin' or I'm gonna have ta take ya to my room, and seeing guests are slowly startin' to arrive, I think we should wait 'til later."

" Excuuuse me cowboy, but you're the one cuppin' a feel of my ass.", she teased him.

Rose, Char, Bella and Sue were gettin' the platters of food ready to take outside. " Think we're feedin' an army or somethin'. I think Jasper went overbord.", laughed Sue. Jake and Emmett were barbecuing hot dogs and steaks.

" Family motto is 'Go Big or Go Home'!", shouted Char. The last to arrive were Carlisle and Esme. He told Jasper he didn't want to feel like he was intruding on a family affair, but when Jasper told him they were very much family and to get their asses down to the ranch, he couldn't say no.

" Thank you very much for having us here today, and letting us get to spend time with our grandchildren.", Esme hugged Bella.

" You and Carlisle are still family to us, might be as close to being the only parents we have left.", Bella whispered to Esme and kissed her cheek. " C'mon lets head out back. Girls, time to get out and dried off for a bit. It's time to eat." When the kids were all dried off and had their sundresses thrown over the swimsuits, they ran over to where Bella was standing waiting to get all the kids plates loaded up.

" Hang on darlin', I've got somethin' to say first. Thank all of y'all for comin' down here today. I wanted to do somethin' special to honor the father's in our lives, both present and unfortunately the ones who are no longer here. I wanted to celebrate with my good buddy Em'ere that we're gonna be the newest daddies later this year, but most of all this...", Jasper turned to Bella. " Bella, I love you, and only wish I would've many years ago...'grown a pair' as once quoted by the late Charles David Swan...", Jasper dropped to one knee and pulled a little box out of his pocket, " Isabella Renee Volturi Swan, will you make me one helluva happy cowboy and marry me?"

Everyone's mouths dropped, and all you could here was a very soft, " Yes. Yes I will marry you Jasper." She pulled him up for a kiss, and after a moment Jasper stopped her.

" Well, then in that case, Aro will ya please come out'ere?", Jasper shouted to the house for Bella and Emmett's uncle Aro and his wife Sulpicia to come out back. Jasper had Jenks call Aro and arrange for him to be here at the 'barbecue', and they arrived quite late last night and stayed in the guest house at the ranch.

" Why don't we have ourselves a wedding?", Aro and Sulpicia walked out towards Bella and Jasper and hugged them. Bella looked over Jasper's shoulder to Emmett who was now gaping at them.

" Did that just happen?", Emmett said out loud.

Rose whispered, " Yes, I believe it just did."

" Well let's not stand around, let's get 'er done!", shouts Peter.


	23. Chapter 21 part 2

**Finding Love Again**

**Chapter 21 Part 2**

**A/N: I do not own anything Stephanie Meyers, 'cause if I did some of those characters would never leave my room... XD**

" Whoa there brother, she just said yes...oh my God...she said yes!", her response finally hit Jasper. " Let's give my darlin' some time to think about when she's ready to be ma wife." Bella giggled, she loved the sound of becoming Jasper's wife.

" Gimme an hour.", Bella said and kissed Jasper's cheek. Leaving Jasper and pretty much everyone else with mouths agagpe, she gathered Rose and Angela, and of course her three daughters. She wasn't gonna wait and be as big as a whale when she married Jasper. Sure it was a sudden, and she was only asked to marry him a few moments ago, but heck all their loved ones were already present, and those who weren't would be within an hour.

Jasper and Peter high fived each other. Then Jasper turned to Aro and thanked him for coming, and told him to pay up. Aro was set to bet $100,000.00 that Bella would say yes but make him wait until after the baby was born to marry Jasper. Jasper bet his horses and Ducati. " Jas, umm, how come I've been left in the dark dude? Seriously?", Emmett acted all wounded.

" Ha! I knew he was up to something.", Rose yelled back to them and then disappeared with Bella and the girls.

The women walked over to the guest house where Char was waiting with curling irons and make up set up. She even had a nice flowing off white silk sundress for Bella. Hey Jasper was very busy the day before. " I'm serious, I haven't wanted someone so bad as I do with Jasper.", Bella squealed.

" Well, he's full of surprises Bella. So, he did get a marriage license, and asked Billy if he'd marry you both. Billy said he'd be honored too.", Char told Bella as she sat down to get her hair curled and pinned up. Next was some soft make up, then the pretty dress. Bella's lil girls were wearing their matching sundresses, different colors of course 'cause Erica's favorite color is purple and Marie's pink. Annie had an aqua sundress thrown on over her matching swimsuit. Rose and Angela just wore their dresses they were already wearing.

" So, bro, you're gonna be my best man right?", Jasper looked over to Emmett.

" Yeah I am!", Emmett gave Jas a man hug.

" Hey fucker, what about me?", Peter shouted.

" You already know your job man, we talked'about that last night. Hey Jake, you okay enough to stand for a few minutes and be another groomsman?", Jasper looked over and got a thumbs up from Jacob. " Now, I need one more...hey Seth, how'bout it?" Seth too gave the thumbs up, then went to help his mom, Esme, and Peter getting the ceremony spot opened up, along with getting more food ready for later on's bonfire.

" Annie, our lives are about to change. Are you ready? You know Jasper loves you girls too right.", Bella noticed Annie with a small almost frown on her face. Annie looked up to her mom.

" Mom, can I talk to you alone, for a few minutes. Please?", Annie asked and Bella got up and walked to the bedroom and closed the door behind them.

Bella sat down on the bed, and patted the spot beside her. " What's wrong sweety?"

" Mom, nothings wrong. It's just, will I or should I say my sisters and I have to keep well...Edwards' last name.", Annie cringed saying her father's name. Truth be told she hasn't thought of him as her father for quite some time. Since the first time he walked out.

Bella shook her head and wasn't honestly sure what to say. She and Jasper never, well...talked about that. Bella decided to call over her future sister-in-law Char over to ask her if she knew anything else that might shed light on to Annie's really good question.

" Yes suga, what can I do ya's for?", Char smiled.

" Umm, Annie and well I would like to know...if...would...would Jasper mind if I legally changed the girls names, you know to match mine?", Bella wasn't sure how to ask this.

Char's response was simple, " I shouldn't say anything as to his desire to legally adopt your three lil darlin's." She winked and then left letting them know they had about ten minutes or so to finish getting ready. Annie told her mom she loved her, and was glad to know how much Jasper thought everything through. He was gonna be her daddy.

" Well my girl, let's get me married.", Bella smiled and kissed Annie's cheek. All the girls lined up at the patio doors. Char placed some daisies in the girls hair, and picked some for the girls to carry as they walked down the make shift aisle. The men were all dressed in jeans, plaid cowboy shirts and hats. Looking very handsome too.

Jasper smiled as Angela, Rose and then his three lil darlin's walked towards him. It's when he saw Bella all purdy and hair done, that he felt his jeans tighten. He tried about something else, but couldn't. That woman walked up to him smiled and took his hand.

" Okay let's you kids married. Watching both of you grow up, I'm honored to be standing here officiating your marriage. Before we begin, under the state law, I am required to ask if there is anyone at all who don't see why these two people should not be married? Just remember, I know most of ya and know where ya live. Hahaha, hearing no objections, let us begin.", Billy was tearing up. He couldn't stop thinking how happy Charlie would be if he could be here today. " Jasper and Isabella, I understand I'm to leave the vows up to you. Jasper you can start when ya ready."

Jasper looked over to Bella, " Darlin', I know our relationship has moved rather quickly, but it's not like I haven't loved you for what seems a lifetime already. I remember coming over to hang out with Emmett, and as we got older, you did too. You became a young woman right before my eyes, and I only wish I had...been able to sweep you off ya feet then. Now, you are here and I, Jasper Randall Whitlock will promise to love you for better and for worse, along with your three daughters which I look upon as my own."

Bella had tears streaming down her face, " Cowboy, why didn't you just hop on that horse and take me with you all those years ago. I too, noticed you once my teenage years hit hard. I tried hard to think nothing of it and that you were just another brother to me, but when you started dating, yes I got jealous, I graduated, I left you and Emmett and well everyone behind me for a few years. Now, I, Isabella Renee Volturi Swan will promise to love you for better and for worse. Now where's my wedding band cowboy?"

Jasper grabbed his ring for her, her ring for him, and the three rings for his lil darlin's too. He passed her his and smiled. " Jasper, do you take this woman to be your wife?", Billy asked Jasper.

" I do, and will forever.", replies a grinning Jasper.

Billy looked to Bella, " Bella, do you take this man to be your husband?"

" I do, and will forever.", smiled Bella.

Billy then looks back to Jasper, " Son, I understand you've something for your daughters."

Jasper walks over to his three lil darlin's starting with Annie. " Annie, I know I may not be your father, but I promise you, I will love and protect as my own child. I love you Annie, and with this little ring I want to welcome you into my heart." He placed the ring on her right hand ring finger, and she hugged him tightly.

" Thank you daddy.", Annie choked up.

Next Jasper walks over to Erica and kneels down to her height. " Erica, like I said to yer big sister Annie, I know I may not be your father, but I promise you, I will love and protect as my own child. I love you Erica, and with this little ring I want to welcome you into my heart." He placed the ring on her right hand ring finger, and Erica kissed his cheek.

" Uncle Jasper, can I call you daddy too now?", Erica shyly asked.

Jasper had tears rolling down his cheek now, " Yes, Erica if you want to call me daddy, I would love that."

" YES!", Erica shouted gaining laughs from everyone.

Last but least, Jasper walked over to lil Marie and kneeled down to her height as well. " Marie, like I said to yer big sisters Annie and Erica, I know I may not be your father, but I promise you, I will love and protect as my own child. I love you Marie, and with this little ring I want to welcome you into my heart." He placed the ring on her right hand ring finger, and Marie kissed his cheek.

" I wuv you daddy!", Marie kissed and hugged him. There was not a dry eye in the backyard.

" Well folks, by the power invested in me and the state of Washington, I do pronounce these two people, man and wife.", Billy announced. " Jasper you may kiss your bride." After their beautiful 'PG' kiss, Billy had Jasper and Bella sign the marriage certificate, then Emmett and Rose witnessed it.

Bella had Angela take a few family pictures. One was just Jasper, Bella and their three daughters, the next one had Peter and Char, along with Emmett and Rose. " Carlisle, this is what Bella's family should have been like all along.", Esme whispered into her husbands ear.

" Indeed my love. Jasper without a doubt, will take care of our girls.", Carlisle agreed.

As night was approaching, everyone was changing or grabbing blankets to get ready for the Father's Day/Jasper and Bella bonfire celebration. Jasper thought the perfect wedding cake, would be s'mores. Everyone chatted and congratulated the happy newlyweds. Emmett pulled Jasper aside, saying he and Rose would take the girls home, so that they could enjoy themselves. " Bro, don't hurt her."

" You've my word bro. Hey we're brothers!", Jasper patted Emmett's back.

" Always were Jas. You go treat my sister good.", Emmett said as he went to get the girls rounded up. Rose came and kissed Jas and Bella's cheeks, and told them not worry about hurrying the next day. Annie, Erica and Marie came and kissed their parents good night, and left with their uncle Em and aunty Rose. After the last of the guests left, Jasper picked Bella up bridal style and took her to bed...


	24. Chapter 22

**Finding Love Again**

**Chapter 22**

**A/N: I do not own anything Stephanie Meyers, 'cause if I did some of those characters would never leave my room... XD**

**A/N: Apologies to my readers, I've been sick with a nasty cold/flu for this past week—thanks to my children for learning how to share oooh sooo well.**

_The Wedding Night..._

When Jasper opened their bedroom door, Bella gasped at how beautifully it was decorated. There were flower petals surrounding the bed, candles lit everywhere, soft music, it was breathtaking. Jasper was making a mental note on how much to thank Char and Sue for setting this all up for them.

" Jas, it's sooo romantic in here. I think we should...", Bella was cut off with his lips crushed upon hers. He was caressing her back with one arm and trying to unzip her dress with the other. Her hands were around his neck fisting through his locks. " Mr. Whitlock, I love you so much."

" Mrs. Whitlock, I love the sound of that, I love ya more. I wanna take this niiice an slow, okay darlin'.", drawled Jasper. He truly did love the sound of calling her Mrs. Whitlock, never did he think that his wife would be Bella, his best friend's sister. When the dress fell to the floor, Bella slowly started unbuttoning Jasper's shirt running her hands along his hard abs. He shrugged the shirt off as she began unbuckling his belt, button at the waist of his jeans, and then the zipper. Jasper kissed down Bella's neck and shoulder as he undid her bra, letting her breasts bounce freely from their confinement. He loved the fullness her breasts had now that she was pregnant with his child or children, not that he didn't enjoy her breasts before hand.

" Oooh, Mr. Whitlock this feels sooo niice. I love the sound of being Mrs. Whitlock, and the way you let it drawl, it sounds sooo sexy.", Bella was reaching low between their bodies feeling his hardness pressing up against her stomach. She ran her hand up and down the shaft of his cock earning some moans from him. " Umm, you like it when I stroke your cock cowboy? How about when I...", Bella dropped to her knees and licked the length of him all while looking up to his gorgeous face. She could see the lust filled eyes looking down on her as she worshiped all of him into her mouth. Cupping his balls with one hand and stroking his cock with the other, she was bobbing her pretty face back and forth on his dick.

" Darrrlinnn', this feels...oooh...fucking great!", Jasper was moaning and his release was approaching rather quickly. He gently thrust himself in and out of her mouth. This wasn't quite part of the plan for the evening, but he sure as hell wasn't complaining either. " Bellllllaaaa...I...loooooove...youuuuu!" He screamed her name coming in hot spurts down her throat.

Bella stood up from her kneeling position, just to have his lips crash on hers again. " Umm, cowboy, I want you to make love to me." Jasper laid her on their bed without his lips leaving hers. When her head hit the fluffy pillows, his lips trailed kisses down her neck, while his hands found her breasts and massaged them. His mouth travelled lower to her perky nipple and licked it and nipped at it. She jumped a bit, and he stopped thinking he hurt her. Her nipples were beginning to become a lil too sensitive to the nipping. " Ouch, boobs are sensitive cowboy. Just a lil more gentler, okay?"

" My apologies m'am. How's this darlin'?", he swirled his tongue over the sensitive peeks. One of his hands travelling south passed her slightly swollen stomach. When Jasper found her hot and already wet crotch, she moaned at his touch. Sliding his body lower down hers, with his mouth not leaving her body, licking down her stomach, swirling his tongue around her belly button, and continuing further down to where she was aching for him. He kissed her opening, dipping his tongue into her wet center.

" Ooooh, Mr. Whitlock...ummm", she reached down fisting his locks in her hands. She felt his tongue tracing her outer lips working his way to her nub. He licked and sucked on her pussy, the only pussy he'd ever want and have again. Jasper thrust two fingers into her wetness, pumping her while licking her sweet nectar. Swirling and licking, harder and faster, pumping his fingers in and out. He could feel his own hardness beneath himself again. " Cowwwbbbooyyy...I'mmmm...yaaa...oooh...riiiight... oooh...Jassssperrr!", she came in his mouth and was dripping down his chin.

" M'am, I'm gonna make love ta ya know.", Jasper gently pushed himself into her tight wet pussy. " Ahhh...Belllaaa, so tiiight darlin'." He leaned down to capture her lips into hers, she wanted to feel him pressed up against her naked body. This just felt so right. Everything about him made her body scream that he was hers. Bella kissed his face, along his jawline to his ear lobe and nipped at it. " Mrs. Whitlock, you're drivin' me wild. Mmmm..."

Jasper was thrusting in and out of her wetness, quicking his pace feeling his orgasm coming. " Mr. Whiiittlooock...thaaat...oooh...ahhh...I'mmm...", Bella exploded around his cock. His own release seconds later, and he thrust one last time, then collapsed onto the bed beside her. He was about to put his arm around her to keep her close against her body, when she had the urge to use the washroom. Jasper laughed as she darted to the washroom. " Laugh it up cowboy, laugh it up. Nothin' like having amazing sex with my husband, and having to pee immediately after!", she shouted from the washroom.

" My bad. C'mon darlin' let's catch some zzz's. I have a feelin' tomorrow's gonna be a long one.", Jasper just wanted to hold her in his arms. She cleaned herself up and returned to her cowboy. Bella snuggled up against his naked body, and he wrapped his arms around her.

Soundfully sleeping, Bella could feel Jasper's 'not-so-little Jasper' nudging her backside. His arm was around her waist, and she ran her hand along his arm. She felt him kiss her neck, and his hand slid down from her waist and to her core. " Mmm, this feels...", she was moaning to his light kisses and him rubbing her slit. She started grinding her ass against his cock. " Please."

" Please what darlin'?", he drawled while rubbing her slit faster.

" I need you...now.", she purred.

" Where ya need me suga?", he kissed her shoulder all while still rubbing her slit.

Bella moaned, reaching behind her for his dick. " I need your cock in my pussy...now!" On demand he thrust himself into her. " Ahhh, ya, just like that." He was pumping in and out of her slowly. Jasper took his hand away from her wetness, caressing her body upwards to her face. He turned her face to him so he could kiss her lips.

" Belllaaa, I love you.", he moaned into her mouth. He began picking up his pace, but not too fast. He wanted this to be sensual. She reached with her arm behind his neck pulling his mouth even closer to hers, parting her lips granting him entrance. Their tongues duelled with passion, both feeling their release coming in hot spurts.

" I love you too Jasper, always and forever.", Bella kissed him and they passed out embraced in their after glow.

Jasper woke up and seeing the it was nearly lunch time, he tried to sneak into a quick hot shower, but that failed. He felt two small hands reach around his chest and kisses on his back. " G'mornin' darlin'. Sleep well?"

" Yes, cowboy I sure did. I woke up and the bed was missing someone. Hope you don't mind me, helping you out in here?", she reached for his loofa and body wash. Bella squeezed a generous amount onto the loofa, and began lathering his wet sexy body up. Jasper had to brace himself along the slippery wet tiles as she washed his back. She washed his whole back, down his ass...even the crack, down his thighs and calves. He turned around and she washed him up his legs and thighs, his cock and balls...making sure to give him extra cleaning, up his stomach and chest and over to each arm. Jasper was moaning at her touch.

" Darlin' this is the best shower I've ever had. Your turn.", Jasper drawled. He rinsed off the loofa, and grabbed her brown sugar and vanilla scented body wash, squirted some on the loofa and worked it up into a rich lather. " Turn around darlin'." He softly washed her neck, shoulders, arms, back, ass, down her thighs and calves. " Turn around again darlin'.", he drawled. She turned around. Jasper's cock was twitching. Bella stood under the shower spray as he began washing her chest paying special attention to her perky breasts, down her belly, lower to her crotch where he rubbed slowly but firmly, he got down on his knees to wash her thighs, knees and calves. The water was hot on their skin, rinsing her off as he was washing her beautiful body clean. Jasper let the loofa drop from his hands as he kissed Bella's inner thighs and stomach, before dipping his tongue into her slit. She parted her thighs a little more granting him better access to her. Bella held on tight to the shower bar with one hand, and his shoulder with the other. She could feel herself getting close, and he could taste the change in her juices so he stopped fucking her with his tongue, and slammed his hardness into her. After a few quick thrusts they both came.

" Good morning it is cowboy. A girl could get used to this.", she winked at him. They rinsed off, grabbed their towels, dried off and dressed in some casual pj pants and a tank top for her.

" How about I cook us up some lunch?", he kissed her and went to the kitchen. They had some potato salad left from the BBQ/Wedding, corn on the cob, and chicken breasts. Quick and simple. Nothing wrong with leftovers. After they finished eating, they cuddled up together and watched a movie. Tonight they were headed home to their family. Jasper packed up some clothes for the next day.

" Ready to go home cowboy?", Bella kissed his cheek.

" Home is anywhere you and my 'lil darlin's are Mrs. Whitlock.", he drawled and grabbed his bag. He locked up, and they headed home in his pick up. They both couldn't wait to see their children.


	25. Chapter 23

**Finding Love Again**

**Chapter 23**

**A/N: I do not own anything Stephanie Meyers, 'cause if I did some of those characters would never leave my room... XD**

" We're home!", Bella and Jasper yelled. To say they were mauled by their children would be an understatement. All three girls openly greeted their parents. Erica and Marie smothered Bella with kisses, then did the same to Jasper. Annie just gave them big hugs.

Erica, the smart one she is pipes up, " So, you guys are still married right? Jas...dad, are you moving in or what? Mommies and daddies are supposed to live together you know." She rolled her eyes as if she knew everything at such a young age.

Jasper looked to Bella who shrugged her shoulders. " Uhh, I guess I am 'lil darlin's'. I reckon tom'row will be a busy day. Just gonna have to pack up what I need moved in'ere." They never really had a chance to discuss all the moving arrangements, they were way to busy having sex all night. Bella smiled at him, whatever he wanted to move in was up to him. It's not like her...their walk-in closet didn't have any room.

" Daddy! I can't wait to wakey wakey you up with mama!", Marie clapped her hands. Everyone laughed, he'd slept over many times and knew what that was all about. Jasper looked forward to it too.

" Well, darlin's should we figure out somethin' for supper? Are uncle Em and aunt Rose here?", Jasper asked.

" They went to get supper. Said somethin' about newlyweds shouldn't cook supper. Uncle Em called about ten minutes ago.", Annie told her parents. She was definitely happy to have Jasper permanently in her life. Yeah, she thinks about her biological father Edward and maybe even misses him a little, but never will she show him love or respect again. Jasper has that now. " I'm gonna go call Seth. Let me know when they're here." Annie walked away to her room.

Jasper went to hang out with the kids in the family room while Bella got out plates and cutlery. " Jas, would you like a cold one?", Bella asked as she was grabbing herself a glass of iced tea.

" That would be niiice darlin'.", Jasper winked at her.

" Hey! I want one too Bella Bee!", Emmett shouted seeing Bella with the beer. " Food's here! Come and get it!" Rose came around the kitchen and hugged Bella.

" Wow, you sure do look all flushed. I take it you guys went through a few rounds last night?", Rose teased Bella. It was written all over Bella's face that she definitely was satisfied. Bella playfully smacked Rose's shoulder laughing.

" Eww, I so didn't need to over hear that. It's bad enough obviously they did the nasty or mom wouldn't be preggers. Sheesh!", Annie said as if she was grossed out, but really she was only teasing them. Still she didn't want to know any details of her parents sex life.

Bella rolled her eyes. " Annie, one day it won't seem all so gross. That day better not be for a loooong time." Annie loaded up her plate and went downstairs. She wasn't sitting there facing another sex talk, she was not having it and Seth was more than willing to wait 'cause he didn't want to face the wrath of Emmett and Jasper.

Everyone sat around eating chit chatting. Jasper asked Emmett if he would give him a hand tomorrow to move a few things in. Peter and Char were gonna stick around the ranch for a while. They talked about moving up from Texas, but they did not look forward to the rainy and snowy winters that Forks had. Who really knew what they would do. Their parents were older when Peter, and then Jasper seven years later were born, and had passed away within five years of each other almost eleven years ago. The boys were very comfortable financially, so those worries never had a chance to occur. Now, Jasper marrying Bella, their children, grandchildren, etc, probably five generations down easily would be financially secure. But neither Jasper nor Bella would encourage their children sitting around on their asses and not earning their own money.

Bella and Rose cleaned up and put the left overs away, then Bella went and ran baths for Erica and Marie. " Mom, I think I'm getting too big to have baths with Marie. Can I have one by myself?", Erica asked her mama. Bella laughed, but agreed.

" How about next bath time?", Bella made a deal with Erica. Erica was happy with that. Once the girls were bathed, pj'd, and hair combed through it was time for bed. Jasper wanted to read to his girls, so Bella kissed them good night and went to say good night to Annie.

" Mom, can Leah sleep over?", Annie was on the phone with Leah.

" Sorry hun, it's a school night.", Bella told her. Sunday's through Thursday's were a no no for sleepovers, and Annie knew this, but figured she'd ask anyway. She told Leah she couldn't and went to watch Big Brother Canada, then to bed.

Bella went to lock up, but looks like Jasper already took care of it, so she went up to bed. She opened their bedroom door to see a few candles lit, but no Jasper. She went to the ensuite, and there he was neck high in a bubble bath. " C'mon in darlin', the waters just fiiine.", Jasper gestured to the bubble bath.

" Don't mind if I do cowboy.", Bella stripped out of her pants and tank. She held Jasper's stretched out hand as she stepped into the bubbly water. " Ummm, this does feel soooo gooood. Almost better than..." She was interupted when his mouth met hers.

Jasper drawled, " Almost better than what darlin'? Ya couldn't posssibly mean better than...sex, could ya?" She sat back from him, and he pressed himself up against her, kissing her passionately with desire so intense that he felt himself already on the brink of release."Couldn't possssibly be..._kiss..._better..._kiss..._than..._kiss..._this..._thrust...kiss...thrust...kiss" _She was moaning and thrusting her own hips meeting his each time.

" Jassss...I...take...it...back...this...is...way... better! Ohhh...I'mmmm gonnnna...ahhh!", Bella came hard clenching her walls tight around his cock. He collapsed gently against her sudsy breasts, kissing her neck as his own release came momentarily after hers. The happy couple relaxed a little while longer before getting out, drying off and he put on a pair of boxers and she put on panties and a tank. They crawled into bed and said their good nights and fell asleep.

" Wakey wakey mama and daddy!", Erica and Marie bounced onto the end of the bed. " We have school you know!"

" Marie, go wakey wakey Annie. Mama will be right downstairs alright?", Bella rolled over to see Jasper grinning. " What's with the grin cowboy?" She kissed him quick and got up to go relieve herself.

Jasper laughed. " Ya know, I could get them ready for school and drop'em off. I needed ta get to the ranch anyway. Does Marie have preschool today?" Bella nodded her head yes and kissed him again. She couldn't get enough of him. He was insatiable. Every second week Marie went to preschool on Monday's, Wednesday's and Friday's. " Okay darlin', you just leave it to me. I'll even cook'em up some breaky." He got out of bed, through on some jeans and a tshirt, and went downstairs. " G'mornin' ladies. How'bout I make scrambled eggs and toast for ya?"

The lil girls were happy and said that was one of their favorite things to eat. " Daddy, how come mama's not getting up with us?", Erica asked Jasper.

" Darlin', I told her I would get y'all ready for school and drive ya in my big truck. Is that a'right with y'all?", Jasper replied. Marie was excited to go for a ride to school in Jasper's truck. Annie came downstairs dressed and ready to go. She was surprised to see Jasper getting everyone ready for school. He handed her some toast and a glass of oj. Jasper knew she didn't like eggs much.

" Thanks...dad. You takin' us to school?", Annie looked around seeing her mom wasn't around. He told her yup. The girls finished their breakfast, put their dished in the dish washer, got their shoes on, jackets and back packs. They left and Annie locked the door behind her and got into Jasper's truck. He dropped Annie off at her school, then drove to Erica and Marie's. He parked his truck, got the girls out and walked them in.

" See ya later darlin's. Love ya both.", he hugged and kissed his girls' cheeks.

" Congrats on the wedding Jasper. Treat her good.", Ms. Newton congratulated Jasper on his and Bella's weekend wedding.

" Always will, and thank ya very much.", he walked away and head out to the ranch.

_Buzz Buzz Ring...Buzz Buzz Ring..._

_Cowboy, I'll p/u the kids lunch...love u...-Bella_

_A'right darlin', c u later and tell Em I'm waitin...love ya...-Cowboy_

Bella texted Emmett to get his ass up and out. He replied a moment later that he was just getting dressed. Rose went to the kitchen and made him a cup of coffee, kissed him quick then he headed out. She went up to Bella's room and knocked lightly on her door.

" C'mon in Rose.", Bella told her. Rose walked in. Bella could swear Rose was getting bigger and bigger and she was only four and half months along. " Wow, you sure are getting rounder. Soon enough, you might need bed rest sweety."

" I know, I'm starting to feel like a brick house. I guess having triplets will do this to anyone. So, what are ya doing today?", Rose climbed into bed beside Bella.

" I have to make some room in my dresser for Jas's things, and push my stuff to one side of our closet so he can bring his things in. Wanna help?", Bella asked.

Rose got out and headed to her closet. " Okay boss, which side will be yours and which side will be his?" Bella figured might as well give him the right side seeing he slept on the right. Bella went over to her dresser and cleared out the right side three drawers. They were practically empty anyway. After a couple hours, Bella and Rose took a break to get freshened up to go pick up Erica and Marie from school and take them out for lunch. After lunch they all went home, Bella put on some kids shows for the girls and grabbed a throw blanket and caught some zzz's on the sofa.

" Mama, daddy's home.", Marie whispered in Bella's ear. Bella woke up, went upstairs to see that Jasper was just putting the rest of his clothes away. She closed the door behind her softly and went up behind her husband and reached around to grab his package.

" I missed you cowboy.", She whispered huskily in his ear. He turned around, picked her up, tossed her on the bed, removed her pants and panties, undid his jeans just enough to free his erection and hitched her hips up around his and thrust into her. It was quick and with need.

" Missed ya too darlin'.", he drawled. They got themselves straightened out when they heard little voices coming up the hallway. " Let's go make supper."


	26. Chapter 24

**Finding Love Again**

**Chapter 24**

**A/N: I do not own anything Stephanie Meyers, 'cause if I did some of those characters would never leave my room... XD**

**A/N: This one is longer than my usual chapters. Please do enjoy. ;P**

The past few weeks seemed to have to just sped by. Almost felt like it shouldn't be July 2nd yet, but with the kids done school for the summer now, it was very real. Annie was now home babysitting her sisters while Bella had a chance to put in fours hours a day at the hospital. Bella was sitting at her desk in the hospital filing some medical bills for Jane.

" Hello darlin'.", Jasper drawled. He was on his rounds and popped by Bella's office. " How's the day treatin' ya?"

" It's good be out of the house, although I wish I could spend more of the summer sunshine outside with our girls. Good news though, James came to me and told me my ultrasound appointment is tomorrow at 11:00am.", Bella was excited. Jasper and her discussed that they definitely wanted to find out what they were having. She could swear that she was feeling little kicks everywhere.

Jasper smiled and said, " That's great darlin'. Ya know I'm not gonna miss that suga. I gotta go, I'll pop by so we can do lunch before ya go home."

" Okay Dr. Whitlock, see you in a couple hours. Love you.", Bella blew him a kiss. She nearly forgot to change her name on payroll. She talked to Jane about the name change once again. This time it wasn't going to change, Isabella (Bella) Whitlock is how she was now known. They had also legally changed all of their daughters last names to Whitlock, even though they had considered keeping them known as Cullen-Whitlock, but after Annie showed her strong distaste for the Cullen last name it was decided to drop Cullen all together. With Marie and Erica really too young to understand why their last name was being changed, they settled for that it was to match mommy and daddy's last name.

_Buzz Buzz Buzz_

" Bella Whitlock here, what can I do for ya?", Bella answered her phone.

" I'll have to get used to that, though it does certainly have a good ring to it. My importance of this call today my dearest Bella, is to inform you of the court procedings against Caius and Tanya.", informed Aro. " The judge has sentenced Caius to ten years in Volterra Prison, and as for Tanya, she has been sentenced to a mental health facility in London for women. Tanya's sentencing could change depending on her length of stay in the rehabilitation mental health facility. Also, all of their financial assets have been either frozen or put into the financial trust of one Isabella Renee Volturi Swan Whitlock. My dear Isabella, it will be up to you to decide what to do with that money but no sooner than ten years from now."

Bella went all silent. She couldn't believe she had millions and millions of money in a trust for her to decide on what to do with in ten years from now. " Uncle Aro? Is this true? I can decide on what to do with that shitload of money? Would that mean that I don't even have to relinquish a single penny of it back to Caius or Tanya?"

Aro laughed, " Yes my dear, that is entirely up to you. I trust you will make a very wise decision when the time comes. Bella, I must attend to business. Please give my love to your family. Ciao Bella." Aro hung up.

Bella sure had a lot to talk to Jasper over lunch about. This is crazy. She continued to file the medical bills, and in no time, Jasper was back waiting to go to lunch.

" Hey darlin'. Ya ready?", Jasper asked.

She nodded her head yes. " Cowboy, let's get some grub." She put her arm through his, and off they walked to the diner. " Guess what?"

He looked over at her, " What?"

" Uncle Aro phoned me with plenty of news. In fact it was about Caius's and Tanya's court decisions. Caius has been sentenced to ten years at Volterra Prison in Italy, and Tanya to a mental health facility. Aro put all of their financial assets frozen and in trust of me. I can do what I wish with the money and assets but no earlier than ten years from now. Can you believe it?", Bella gushed.

" My my my, Bella that sure sounds like a heck of a lot of dough. Any ideas on what ya might do with all that cash?", Jasper chuckled.

" Nope. Not a single idea. Honestly, we don't even need the money, like never ever.", Bella bit into her extra spicy chicken burger. She moaned at the taste, and had some of the spicy sauce drip out the corner of her mouth. Jasper leaned over and licked it off.

" Mmmm, that sauce is good. I'm gonna be late tonight. I was asked to cover for Carlisle until midnight. Sorry darlin', ya don't have to wait up for me.", Jasper kissed her quickly and after they finished their meals, they walked back to her 'stang and she drove home.

Bella parked her car in the garage and walked in the side entrance. She saw the kids swimming in the pool, and figured she'd go put on a bikini and get in the pool too to relax. So what if her belly was round, she was comfy.  
So what did you girls do today?"

Rose came out wearing a tankini top with a skirted bikini bottom to join them in the pool. It wasn't a scorcher, so she wanted to enjoy the sun too. " Ahh, this feels sooo goood. Almost better than..."

" Aunt Rose, if you continue that, I'm gonna blow chunks.", Annie cut her aunt off. Bella and Rosa started to laugh at Annie. " Mom, is it alright if Leah sleeps over tonight? She said she'd help me babysit tomorrow."

Bella chuckled, " You really have to ask honey?"

" Good, 'cause she's on her way here with Seth and this new guy she's started dating Ben. I'm gonna get out and wait out front for them.", Annie got out and grabbed a towel.

" Ahh teenage love. Her birthday's next week and wants to have her party here. She asked if she could invite the football team and their 'dates', 'cause she's friends with everyone. That means all the cheerleaders will be here too. Aye aye aye. Maybe I'll take Erica and Marie to the ranch for the night with Jasper. You guys gonna be alright here with a bunch of teenagers? Maybe I should ask Jake to 'bounce' this party too? Yeah, I'll ask him at the BBQ in a few days.", Bella was starting to get worried that she had such a beautiful young lady, and growing up fast. Next year will be Annie's 'Sweet 16th' and she already knew what to get her, or what to give her.

Rose smiled, " Yeah, Em and I will chaperone these punks. No one will mess with this mama. Asking Jake would probably be a great idea. Those two men would scare the daylights outta anyone." Bella and Rose cracked up.

" Mama, can you make us a snack. All this swimming is makin' us hunnngry.", Erica asked.

" Sure thing sweeties. I'll go cut up some fruit and maybe some cheese and crackers. How's that sound?", Bella got out of the pool and headed into the kitchen. She cut up some pineapple, oranges, and a bunch of grapes, and placed them in a big bowl. She placed some Triscuits and Ritz crackers along with some havarti cheese on a plate. Bella brought them out side onto the patio table, and the girls all grabbed towels to wrap around themselves.

" Mama, I wuv grapes and crackers.", Marie popped a couple grapes into her cheeks and she looked like a chipmunk.

" Easy Marie, we don't want you choking.", warned Bella.

Rose popped a chunk of pineapple into her mouth and moaned. " These are soo good." Bella did the same. Didn't take much these days to make her moan. Food was not an issue anymore, thank God. She wasn't over eating either.

" So, tomorrow, we have our ultrasound and I'm so excited. Jas and I decided we do want to know what we're having. The ultrasound tech is going to do a cool 3D one so we will definitely know. After that, do you want to go do shopping for the BBQ on Thursday?", asked Bella. Rose told she'd love to get out for a little while, and she loved to shop. Didn't matter if it was for food or clothes or anything at all.

Annie and her friends came around the corner. They put their bags on the deck and stripped down to their swimsuits and jumped into the pool. " Hey Bella and Rose. Hey Erica and Marie!", shouted the teens. " Are you ladies coming back in after your yummy snacks?", asked Leah.

" Nah, you kids enjoy yourselves. I'm gonna put on a movie for Erica and Marie. I need a nap and that would be perfect for them.", Bella told Annie and her friends.

" You sure? We would be alright to watch them so you can nap upstairs mom. We really don't mind. How about for an hour or so, and then I'll come wake you.", Annie wanted to make sure her mom was getting enough rest nowadays.

Rose nudged Bella. " Go on, take a nap. Em's gonna be home soon, so I'll stay out here or inside and get supper started." Bella thanked her and Annie and headed upstairs to her and Jasper's bedroom. She couldn't stop yawning, so she went to use her bathroom and got under her covers.

" Bells, hey sis. Wakey wakey sunshine. Supper's ready, and Rose's getting the kids plates ready. Annie came up here an hour ago, but didn't have the heart to wake you. Did you know that you snore pretty loudly?", Emmett teased Bella. She lightly smacked his arm, and he feigned as if he was really hurt. Bella told him she'd be down in a few minutes. He walked out, and she headed to the washroom. After she was done relieving herself, she through on a sundress over her bikini.

" Oh my God look what the cat dragged in. Get a good nap we hear?", Rose laughed. Bella stuck out her tongue and nodded yes.

Rose made spaghetti, garlic breadsticks and a tossed garden salad for supper. Food enough to feed this little army. She even put a plate away for Jasper for when he got home later that night. No one ever starved in this huge household. Everyone thanked Rose for cooking, and took their dishes to the kitchen rinsed them off and placed them into the dishwasher.

" Thanks a bunch Rose. Pasta is always a crowd pleaser.", Bella was really glad to have her brother and sister-in-law living with all of them now. It was seriously like the 'Brady Bunch' or 'Eight is Enough' around there now. Once the dishwasher was started, Rose and Em disappeared to their 'quarters' for the night. Annie and her friends went downstairs to the entertainment room and watched movies, leaving Bella to get Erica and Marie bathed and off to bed.

Bella wasn't tired yet, and decided to head outside into the hot tub for a while a little after 9:00pm. She heard the front door chime, and knew that Jasper was home. " I'm out here cowboy.", she called out to him, once she saw him through the patio windows in the kitchen. She saw him heat up his plate of food, grab a cold beer from the fridge, and then he strutted outside where he placed his plate on the table with his beer. Jasper walked over to the hot tub, leaned over the edge and kissed Bella's cheek.

" How ya feelin' darlin'?", Jasper asked between bites of pasta. " You look cozy in there. I think I should hurry up and com'in join ya."

" I'm just perfect. Wish you were done supper, so you could lay back in the bubbles with me under the stars. It really is beautiful tonight.", Bella sipped on her iced tea. Jasper kept looking at his wife while finishing his plate of food. Once he was done, he pushed back from the table and walked over to the hot tub unbuttoning his shirt the walk there.

Jasper drawls, " Darlin', are the kids sleepin', ya know the ones in the basement?" She shakes her head no. " Oh, well, I guess I shouldn't be doin' this then." He unbuckles his buckle, pops the button on his work cargos, and slides them down his legs. Jasper then slid down his boxers, and stepped into the hot tub. " Mmm, you're right darlin', this does feel niiice. Why dontchya scoot forward, so I can slip behind ya?" She moved forward enough to feel him and his hardness pressing into her lower back.

" How's that Jasssperrr?", she purred into his ear as she leaned back against his wet bubbly chest. He reached around her with both arms. One across her breasts, the other reaching lower past her navel. " Now, that feels..." She was cut off when he started kissing along her neck and jawline. Bella turned her head towards her husband so that she could taste his lips on hers. They both moaned as their tongues fought for dominance. She began to grind her ass against his erection, then leaned forward as he began nudging her with his erection. Jasper grabbed his stiff cock with one hand as Bella positioned herself at his tip. Bella then slid down onto his erection and once she had adjusted to his size, she rocked and swiveled her hips leaning back against his slick body.

" Darlin', allow me, don't move.", he held her at the hips and thrust quickly into her. One hand found her clit and rubbed fiercely as she was panting on top of him.

" Harder babe, harder! Mmm...oooohhhh...yeah...riiiight...I'mmm...Jassssp pperrrr!", she yelled his name coming all over his cock. He thrust three more times and was screaming her name too. They came down from their highs and then stepped out of the hot tub and towelled off. After locking up, the two lovebirds headed up to their room. Jasper took her hand and they stepped into a quick shower to wash off. They slipped under their covers, and fell asleep.

A few hours later, Jasper thought he was having an erotic dream about Bella and another unknown female. He was clearly part of a 'Jasper' sandwich, and could swear he was about to cum. Jasper was about to roll over, but could feel sucking and tugging at his cock and balls. He peeked open and looked at the sight below his navel. " Mmm, darlin', I looove ya." She smiled up at him still bobbing his cock in and out of her mouth. Bella could tell that he was close so she stopped and quickly lowered herself on to his stiffness. Both moaned simultaneously. He met her thrust for thrust and she leaned forward so he could captured her tits in his mouth.

" Cowwwboooy, I never...want...to...stop...fucking...your...dick.. .I'mmm...", she came all over his cock and he deep into her pussy.

" I love ya pussy darlin'. No other pussy for this cowboy. I think we should catch a few more zzz's though.", he kissed her good night, and she rolled off of him to snuggle into his side.


	27. Chapter 25

**Finding Love Again**

**Chapter 25**

**A/N: I do not own anything Stephanie Meyers, 'cause if I did some of those characters would never leave my room... XD**

**A/N: Sorry about the long delay my lovelies, had a nasty case of colds/flus around here but I will get out a few chapters to hopefully make up to ya!**

Bella and Jasper woke up earlier than usual, most likely nerves about their ultrasound. They showered, dressed quickly...yes, no hanky panky, both wanting to quickly chat with Rose about watching the girls 'til Annie and Leah woke up. No need to wake Erica and Marie at 6:30am, and Rose was already up getting Emmett's lunch packed for work. This week he was on days, so he was car pooling with Jasper and Bella. " Thanks a bunch Rose. I'm off at 1:00pm, so I'll be home shortly after. Is Em's truck still at the hospital?", Bella asked her sister-in-law.

" Yup. He got a ride with Jake the other night. I'm sooo excited for you guys today. Call me later.", Rose said with a quiet squeal.

" Will do Rose. Love you!", Bella hugged Rose then grabbed Jasper's hand and they went out to the garage. She wanted to take the 'stang today. It was only before 7am and it was feeling warm out. Weather channel said it was supposed to be HOT and sunny. Thank goodness they had a pool. Bella let Jasper drive her baby, and he didn't object not one bit.

They drove in comfortable silence, until Jasper piped in, " Darlin', somethin' troublin' ya?" She smiled and shook her head no. " Ya sure'bout that? Everythin's gonna be jus fine suga." He grabbed her hand and brought it to her lips and kissed it. He pulled into his parking spot, got out and went around the car to open Bella's door for her.

" Why thank you kind sir. You gonna walk me to my office too?", Bella teased.

" Why certainly m'am. What kinda gentleman would I be if I didn't?", he kissed her quickly earning a small moan from her mouth then he walked to his office. Jasper threw on his Dr. Coat and walked over to the nurses station. " Mornin' ladies, what's on the 'menu'?"

Jasper sure knew how to swoon the ladies, but was proud to a married man now. " My, Dr. Whitlock, you sure are happy these days. Must be thanks to one lucky Bella. Here's your charts." He looked over them, and noticed someone had booked a consult at 11am which he would be unable to attend unless he could ask for Bella's ultrasound to be pushed up to 10am or back to 1pm instead.

" Sue, ya think we can get ultrasound to push up Bella's appointment or back to 1pm? I don't think I'd make this consult, and I know I'm the only one qualified to do this surgery here in Forks.", Jasper asked Sue.

Sue called down to ultrasound and asked if they could squeeze in the Whitlock's sooner, and was given a time of 9:45am. She asked Jasper and he nodded yes. " Thanks you're a doll.", he drawled. Jasper went over to Bella's office and told her about the appointment change and she was fine with that, and then he did his morning rounds.

Bella was busy with a phone call to the state medical billing board when she saw her sexy man walk in a have a seat. She mouthed that she would be about five more minutes or so. Jasper was getting antsy, he really wanted to know how the growth of his lil munchkin or munchkins were going. Didn't matter to him as long as the baby or babies were healthy. A son would be nice though he thought. Bella hung up the phone nearly five minutes later. " Okay cowboy, let's see what we have bakin' in this oven.", Bella patted her belly.

" Yes, let's darlin'.", he drawled once again. They walked hand in hand down the halls to ultrasound and walked into the office. The receptionist walked them to room 2 and asked Bella to change her top into a hospital gown. She then told them that James would be doing the ultrasound today. James worked both in the lab and ultrasound when they weren't too busy.

" Hey, how's the happy couple?", James greeted Jasper and Bella.

" Pretty good. Growing.", Bella chuckled.

Jasper laughed too. " Yeah, she's eatin' everythin' these days. I'm not worried at all, she's beautiful." Bella playfully punched his arm. " Ouch darlin'."

James smiled. " Okay Bella, this jelly is kinda cool.", as he squirted some on her stomach. " Let's see what you have in there." After a moment or two of looking at the screen, James looked over to Jasper with a slight concerned look.

" James, what's up?", Jasper asked.

" Well, Bella, does twins run in the family?", James asked Bella and both hers and Jasper's mouths dropped.

" What did you ask?", Bella asked James. She knew exactly what James asked her. It couldn't be true though. No way. Her and her brother were both expecting multiple births at the same time almost. " Yes, my mother Renee was a twin, but her brother was still born. Why, is there something wrong James?" Bella was now showing signs of concern too.

" James is everthin' alrigh'?", Jasper now asked too.

James told them to hang on, he had to take more measurements and look for the lungs, heart, basically the vital organs he could see. Knowing that Jasper is a doctor, he didn't have to get a second opinion on what the screen was showing, just some blood work. " Well, it looks as if you are definitely having twins and by the looks of it I would say boys. However, one does look quite a bit tinier than the other, which is normal in multiple births. We are just gonna have to keep a close eye on that lil guy. Congrats Bella and Jasper.", James gave her a hug and patted Jasper on the back. He left the couple and went to grab some blood collection vials and a needle to draw blood for a few more tests. Once she was all done, they walked back to Jasper's office and sat down for fifteen minutes talking.

" Darlin' twins? Can ya believe it? Wow, like wow! I'm gonna page Emmett, I want ta call Rose so we can tell' em the news.", Jasper was grinning and very happy. She nodded okay. Bella was slightly nervous on the inside about being pregnant with twins, after what her grandmother went through with having her mother and her mother's twin being still born.

" Jas, I'm a lil scared. What if...well...what if one doesn't make it? You heard James, one lil guy is tiny compared to the other. Don't get me wrong cowboy, I'm really happy to be having twin boys but...ah nevermind. I'm gonna think positive.", Bella exasperated. Emmett walked into Jasper's office, closed the door behind him and then Jasper called Rose.

" Hello.", Rose answered.

" Rose ya sittin' down? This is big news.", Bella asked Rose. Jasper put Rose on speaker phone.

Rose squealed. " So? How many?"

" Rose, we are having twins. Boys.", Bella told Rose a little bit less ecstatic than her hubby. She was down right terrified.

Rose was cheering and so happy for them, but she could sense a big BUT. " Bella, are you alright? You don't seem as happy as Jas and Em." This is when she broke down. Tears streaming down her face, and Jasper pulled her tight against his chest.

" Shhh, darlin', everythin' will be alright. We will get through this, okay suga. Bella please don't cry.", he was rubbing circles on her back. Emmett then pulled her in for a hug. He knew she was scared too, Rose felt the same way but didn't show it to anyone but him.

" Bella bee, you'll be alright, those babies will be just fine. You just wait and see. Holy shit! Jas, we're gonna have boys together dude!", Emmett laughed. " That means...there will be 4 girls and 4 boys! Damn, we might need a place of our own yet."

" Bella, smack him one for me will ya?", Rose asked Bella. Bella smacked Emmett.

" Ouch, why you gotta punch so hard Bella bee?", Emmett mocked as if he was hurt.

" Hey guys, I have an appointment in a few minutes. I gotta get to it.", Jasper hung up on Rose then kissed Bella. Emmett walked her back to her office where she called Jane sayin' she was leaving early for the afternoon. She really wanted to just go home and lay down in her bed. That's exactly what she did. Rose saw her pull up but the girls didn't. Tomorrow was the 4th of July BBQ at their home, and she needed the rest and to relax for a few hours. Jasper and Emmett would be home around 6pm, so Annie told Rose to go get a nap also.

Annie had Leah help her out with Erica and Marie. They even barbecued smokies and made a veggie platter with dip for supper. Simple was all everyone wanted tonight. The girls even made ice cream sundaes for Erica, Marie and themselves for dessert. After supper, they went downstairs to watch 'Hotel Transylvania', leaving the adults to all chill out out in the hot tub.

" Mom, I'm gonna tuck the girls in, you guys just chill alright.", Annie came outside after the movie was over. Once the lil ones were tucked in, she and Leah came out to go for a swim. Seth was picking Leah up in a bit, but was coming by early enough to see Annie too.

" Thanks sweetie. You girls are the best!", Bella thanked the girls for being such big helpers.

" So, darlin', I guess we need to start thinkin'bout names.", Jasper said. Emmett and Rose already had names picked out for all three babies that they were expecting.

" Yes, cowboy, we do. I'm sorry, to all of you about earlier. Just I'm worried that's all.", Bella said quietly.

" I know darlin', I am too. Em was tellin' me 'bout Rose and him feelin' the same way. We will all get through this together. I do have an idea though.", Jasper suggested to Bella that they name their sons after their father's and brother's. She liked that idea, but still wanted to keep their options open. After they were all done relaxing, the two couples went to their bedrooms for the night. " C'mere darlin'. I just want to hold ya, a'right?" Bella nodded her head and snuggled up close to Jasper for the rest of the night. Tomorrow was going to be a busy busy day and night for all.


	28. Chapter 26

**Finding Love Again**

**Chapter 26**

**A/N: I do not own anything Stephanie Meyers, 'cause if I did some of those characters would never leave my room... XD**

**A/N: Lotsa LEMONS here!**

Jasper awoke to his beautiful wife grinding his cock, stiffening as she kept it up for about fifteen minutes. She was moaning in her sleep, most likely an erotic dream again. Who was he to stop her, nope he continued to enjoy the sensation. A few more grinds against his hard on and he was good to crash again. Nights like this he loved. Then again what man didn't? The next time he awoke to her very much awake and very much sucking his cock. Again, what a way to wake up.

" Ummm, Belllllaaa...what a way to wake up...darrrrllllinnn...", he grasped her locks with both hands. Jasper gently thrust in and out of her mouth. " Ahhh...tha...ohhhh...yeah...I'mmm...Belllaaa!" She swallowed his streams of his seed and licked her lips.

" Good 'til the last drop. Want not, waste not. Good morning cowboy.", she slid up beside him and purred into his ear. Bella was absolutely irrevocably in love with her man. " Come, let's go for a shower. We have a busy day, and any moment now the girls will be bangin' on the door." Bella grabbed Jasper by the hand and led him to their shower. " Will you wash my back cowboy?", she asks sweetly passing him a loofa all sudsy with her favorite banana coconut body wash.

Jasper grabbed the loofa and began washing her neck, shoulders, back, and kept going lower. He had her turn around so he could wash the front of her wet body. Inbetween washing her breasts, he would lean in and lick a nipple, then the other. He kept that up as he continued to wash her stomach and her wet, very wet crotch paying extra attention rubbing her love button. Earning some moans from her, he got down on his knees to wash her thighs, calves and feet. As he moved back up her legs, he stopped at her crotch and allowed himself a taste of her sweet juice. " Ummm, my Bella, you taste delicious. I could lick you all day long." Jasper continued to pump two fingers in and out of her pussy as he licked her all around her center. She was shamelessly beginning to grind herself against his face, and was getting close to her own orgasm.

" Jassspperrrr...soooo...goooood...I'mmm...ahhh...oh hh...cumm...", Bella moaned loud enough she was sure to have woken the girls if they weren't already awake that is. " Jas, I want you to fuck me now!" Bella turned around placed her hands on the shower stall hand rail and bent over enough for Jasper to thrust his cock into her wetness. He pumped in and out of her, probably ten times and then he too, came for the third time that morning.

" Now that is a great way to ring the fourth of July darlin'. I love you.", Jasper kissed down her neck. " Pass me the shampoo so I can wash ya hair." She continued to moan, he was wonderful with his hands.

" Cowboy, that sure is a great way to start this busy day ahead of us. I love you to.", Bella kissed him. Once he was done washing her hair, he washed his own and his body. She got out of the shower and wrapped herself in a fluffy towel and passed him one too so that he could dry off. Bella put on her bikini under a sundress and went downstairs to make a big brunch for the family. Most likely no one would eat again 'til supper, other than snacking on this and that throughout the day. Jasper came downstairs wearing some denim shorts and a wife beater.

" Daddy! Did you and mama sleep good? We heard some funny noises coming from the shower.", Erica told Jasper. Jasper and Bella both looked at each other and turned red and laughed.

" Oh girls, daddy was just tickling me. He's sooo goofy.", Bella quickly replied. " So, am I making pancakes, sausage, scrambled eggs and fresh fruit? Does that sound yummy?"

" It sure does sis!", Emmett says coming into the kitchen. " I love you're cooking Bella. Between you and Rose, us men will never starve."

Rose laughed. " Yup, we take care of what's ours. Want some help Bella?" Bella got Rose to cut up fresh fruit, and then get the plates out. She then went and cut up the veggies and made a few different dips for the veggie trays later that afternoon.

" Thanks Rose.", Bella thanked her. She then had Rose boil the pasta to make pasta salad, and boil some eggs and potatos for her potato salad. They were expecting about twenty to thirty people for the BBQ. Everyone was bringing something to eat. When brunch was ready, they all loaded their plates and went into the dining room to sit and chow down.

" Mama, you ah da bestest mama. You make da bestest pancakies!", Marie shoveled her little cheeks with food.

" Yeah, mom, this soo good!", Annie and Leah stuffed their faces.

" My mom's coming by this afternoon to help out. She said she wouldn't miss this at all.", Leah told Bella.

" That's great. Sue's awesome. She does know she's welcome here anytime right?", Emmett piped in. Sue was like a mom to them, but since Charlie passed, they have only seen her pretty much at work. Leah told them that Sue knew she was welcomed, but didn't want to make everyone sad. She missed Charlie deeply. Everyone did.

" Well kids, ya mama and I have more news for y'all. We had the ultrasound yesterday, and it looks like yer uncle Em and aunty Rose aren't da only ones having lotsa babies. Looks like yer gonna have a couple brothers.", Jasper told the girls, and Annie spit her drink out in the process.

" Jeez, can't you just continue to make 'em one at a time mom? Like seriously? It's gonna be like a built in daycare here. I think we are gonna have to make some serious additions to this already huge house.", Annie rolled her eyes. She also was thinking she'd only be living at home for a few more years, and then off to college she went. The further the better. Okay that was a lie, well partly. The part about going to college true, but being too far away from home not so much.

Bella and Jasper just laughed. Then Bella went a bit serious. " Well, according to James, we have to take it easy. One of these lil boys is tinier than the other, and that's normal too."

" I don't want no stinkin' brothers! Boys have kooties! Yuck!", Erica put in her two cents. Meanwhile, she was the one Bella got called into the school from time to time because Erica's busy smooching the boys. She was definitely gonna have her hands full with that one child.

" Okay everyone, now y'all get cleaned up. We havin' ourselves a shing ding and y'all need to git ready.", Japser drawled. Both Bella and Rose let out soft moans. Yes, Rose too. She always had a thing for southern accents. Emmett quirked a brow at her, and she just shrugged her shoulders.

Emmett whispered in Rose's ear, " Rosie, dontchya tell me his voice gets you all hot too? I'll admit it, I'm slightly jealous of his persuasiveness. That damned accent. You wanna disappear for a lil bit?"

" Em and I have something to do. We'll be back in an hour.", Rose grabbed Em's hand and they went back to their wing and to their room. Once the foor was shut, Rose nearly through her man on the bed to have her way with him. He wouldn't argue it either, he was still gettin' while the gettin' was good. " You sure there ain't no southern boy in ya baby? I don't really care, 'cause right now I'm riding me a stallion!"

Emmett chuckled, " Well then giddy up buttercup!"

" Darlin', anythin' ya want me ta do? I know our party don't start for a few hours.", Jasper asked Bella. He loved seeing her all sexy wearing just her dress over her bikini.

" Well cowboy, there is this itch, and I just can't seem to scratch it. Why dontchya follow me?", she walked away quickly up the stairs to their bedroom, taking off her dress and bikini top on the way up. The kids were already playing outside, so they knew they had some time to...kill.

" Is that so purdy lady? Well, it would be my pleasure ta help ya out. Now, how' bout ya show me where that itch might be?", he kissed her neck while fondling her breasts. She grabbed one of his hands and moved it to her wet center.

" Right here cowboy.", she said, and he was already rubbing her itch in circular motions. She also undid his shorts and pulled them down. " My, looks like you have an itch too. What to do about this predicament?"

" Oh darlin', I have an idea. Why don't I lay back on the bed, and ya bring that lovely pussy to my face, and ya suck my dick? Would that suit yer fancy? I know it would suit mine.", he drawled. She climbed on top of his chest and placed her already dripping pussy to his mouth. Bella leaned over and swirled the tip of his cock with her tongue a few times before takin' him all in. Grasping his sack with one hand and sucking up and down the shaft, faster and faster, he bucked up accidentally causing her to gag. He too was licking her clit and thrusting two fingers in her pussy with her grinding against his mouth. Before he could come, she climbed off of his face, and impaled herself on his cock. Bella's tits were bouncing freely for Jasper to grasp and he slammed up in to her. Once they orgasmed and came down from their high, both took a quick shower together and went back downstairs all fresh and relaxed. " Darlin', have I told ya lately that I love ya?"

" All the time cowboy, but by all means don't let me stop you now.", Bella kissed him. They put in a movie in the family room, and just relaxed for a bit. Bella dozed off in Jasper's arms, and he carefully without waking her, went outside to play in the pool with his girls.


	29. Chapter 27

**Finding Love Again**

**Chapter 27**

**A/N: I do not own anything Stephanie Meyers, 'cause if I did some of those characters would never leave my room... XD**

**A/N: Sorry for the delay peeps, I will promise to get back on track here this week...love y'all lots!**

Bella awoke on the sofa all alone, but she could hear alot of laughing and splashing around going on outside. She got up off of the sofa, went to use the washroom and then poked her head outside. She had no idea this many people would be here already. " Jas, why'd you let me sleep so long? Why didn't any of you wake me up?" Everyone there just laughed.

" Ah darlin', you needed some rest, and according to Em, so did Rose.", Jasper waggled his brows at Bella. Emmett let out one of his booming laughs.

" Yup, Rose needed a nap too, but she told me to wake her when everyone started arriving. I guess I should go and do that.", Emmett hopped up out of the pool and went to grab a towel. Bella stopped him and said she'd go wake Rose, 'cause she didn't trust that Emmett would come right back out. Emmett pouted but then shrugged, " Ok Bella Bee."

Bella headed back in and went to Rose and Em's room to wake Rose up. Rose said she'd be out in a few minutes, so Bella headed back to the kitchen to start getting food out onto the counter. Everyone coming was bringing something, it didn't matter what. Bella, Jasper, Emmett, and Rose were supplying the meat and buns, and a couple of the salads along with the veggie trays.

_Ding Dong Ding Dong_

" C'mon in!", Bella shouted from the kitchen. In walked in Alice and Angela. They were carrying platters of goodies and a fruit. " Thanks girls! Might as well take them outside onto the buffet tables set up."

" Anything we can help you out with Bells?", Angie asked. Bella asked her to get the plastic cups, plates, etc...out and to bring them outside also. " Hey, where's the kids?"

" There outside either in the pool, or playing with the other kids. Annie, Leah and Seth were setting up some games for the kids to play. Apparently, Em decided it would be cool to set up that giant inflatable TV so that a huge video game tournament can be had, and movies later on.", Bella chuckled.

" Hey what's wrong with ' Guitar Hero' on the big screen? The kids will love it!", Jacob teased as he walked in hearing Bella and Angie talking. " Where you want these boss?" Jacob brought in cases of beer and pop from the bar. Bella told him outside in the patio fridge. " Hey guys! Who wants a cold one?", Jake shouted to the men. He brought over a case where the men were chatting or getting the grill going.

" Hello Bella, wow you and Rose sure have glowing faces.", Esme hugged both women and Carlisle kissed their cheeks. " What would you like us to do?" Bella asked them to bring out the bowls of chips and cheezies. When Erica and Marie saw them they came running.

" Papa! Nana! We missed you!", the girls jumped into Esme and Carlisle's arms, getting them a little damp. The girls were like little fishes when it came to summer. Esme handed the girls little gift bags filled with toys, water guns, bottles of bubbles for all the kids to play with. " Thanks Nana!" They girls kissed her cheeks and ran off to the other kids and dumped out the bags of stuff for everyone to play with.

" See I told you the kids would love all the toys.", Carlisle teased Esme. " Hey guys. Where can I get a cold one?" Jake tossed a can to Carlisle.

" Who's on call today?", Jasper asked Carlisle. Carlisle told Jasper that he was...Carlisle was. " Okay, I'll cut ya off after a couple." Everyone else agreed. Nothing wrong with cutting loose once in a while, but when your a doctor on call, two beers the limit.

" I've got the EMS forwarded to my cell also.", piped up Alice. " I'm not drinking at all, just in case we need to drive some peeps home later, besides I don't really drink anyway."

" Cool, and thanks Alice.", Jasper thanked her.

Emmett was working the grill like a pro. He loved barbecuing. " Okay, so let's get the first round of players on the big screen! Seth vs. Annie!", Emmett shouted. He figured might as well get the teens over with first.

" You're going down!", Annie teased her boyfriend.

" Nuh uh! I'm taking this to the end sweetcheeks!", Seth hackled her. Everyone was laughing.

" I've got $10 that says Annie kicks your ass!", Emmett shouted. Rose elbowed him in the ribs.

" Watch your mouth boy! There's kids around you know!", Rose kissed his cheek.

" Oops! My bad! Annie's gonna kick your butt Seth!", Emmett shouted again.

" I'll be collecting that money right away Em!", Seth shouted back.

" I'll take that bet too.", Jake put his $10 on Annie, so did Carlisle and Jasper. Angie and Alice put their $20 down on Seth. " Really? You think Seth can take this? Have you never watched Annie play before? She kicks...BUTT!"

" Thanks uncle Jake!", Annie shouted.

Seth and Annie were battling head to head to the song, ' Hot for Teacher'. Annie was makin' him sweat. " Haha sucka! Suck it!", she won that round. Each team up was to do 3 songs unless the winner won 2 in a row.

" Ok, ok, not so fast love, I'll get you on this song.", Seth winked at Annie. He selected, ' American Woman'. Seth knew this was he weakness.

" Bring it on!", Annie shouted. She lost. " Damn! Ok, I guess we're onto the tie breaking song. Who wants to pick it?" Jasper picked the tie breaking song, ' Love me Two Times'.

" May the best one win!", Jasper winked at his daughter. He knew she kicked ass on this song, and used it to her advantage. When she won, everyone put her money in her cup. Annie picked the next two team. Embry vs. Jake.

" You're goin' downtown brotha!", Jake teased his cousin. Jake picked the song, ' Misery Business'. Almost everyone bet on Jake, laying the $10 down. Once he won that round, he had Embry pick the next song, 'Band on the Run'. Jake won that round too. His money was put in his cup. Jake picked Emmett and Jasper as the next team and took over the grill duties.

" You pick bro, whatever it is, I'm gonna win!", Emmett said cockily. Jasper picked, ' Stranglehold'. Emmett had no idea that Jasper could play this one on the expert level as easy as slicing into a cherry pie. Bets were placed on the table 50/50 against both guys. Jasper won that round and smirked.

" C'mon bro, cowboy'ere, we play alotta guitar ya know.", Jasper teased. He let Em pick the next song, ' Spiderwebs'. Em won that round, so Esme picked the tie breaking song, ' Hotel California'. Jasper won, and Emmett huffed. " Aww, Emmy is a loser!" Jasper picked the next team, and this went on for nearly an hour and a half. Once supper was done, they had the semi-final rounds and then the final round.

" Ladies and Gents, we are down to the final round. Annie vs. Uncle Em! Winner takes all!", Bella announced. There was $200 in the pot to be had. " As, the final announcer, I will choose the song, and I choose, ' Crazy Train'. Good luck to both! On your marks, get set, PLAY!" They tied...again. " Sue, will you pick the next and hopefully last song?" Sue picked, ' The Joker'.

" Ready, Set...PLAY!", Bella shouted.

" Aunt Rose! I hope you don't mind listening to a baby all night!", Annie shouted. " Uncle Em's gonna loooooose big time!" Yup, she smoked him. " Ok, pay up!", Annie shouted. Emmett stomped his feet like a two year old, and went to grab a beer. Everyone laughed.

" Yay Annie Bananie winned!", Marie ran up to hug her big sis. " Unca Emmy, it's ok, you can't aways winned you knowed." Marie hugged her uncle.

" Man, you weren't kidding, you kicked my a...butt! Here ya go kid, you won fair and square. Until next year Annie!", Emmett forked over the $200. " How about I put on that new Disney movie, 'Brave'?" Everyone, even the adults cheered. The women all decided to go hot tubbing. Bella's hot tub was big enough for ten people. Then men sat around the big screen drinking their beers and getting the kids drinks and popcorn and chips and candy for the movie. When the movie was close to being finished, Emmett and Jake went off into the field with their arsenal of surprises. No one even noticed they were gone for half an hour setting up the fireworks. When the movie was over, Jasper walked with Bella and the kids and most of the adults closer to where Emmett and Jake were standing. Emmett set up a rope, so that no one could come any closer than it.

" I'm so excited. Emmett and Jake do this every year!", Angie whispered to her girlfriend. Angie and Alice have been together for nearly two years, but Alice has never been to the 4th of July fireworks at the mansion.

" Me too.", Alice kissed Angie's cheek.

" C'mon let the boom booms begin!", shouted Erica.

" 3,2,1...blast off!", Emmett shouted back. Everyone oooed and ahhhed. The kids shrieked when the screaming fireworks went off and the cherry bombs. Bella's favorited since her and Em were kids were the giant pom poms. Charlie used to set off half hours worth of those alone. Remembering that brought some tears to her eyes.

" Love you dad.", she whispered and only Jasper heard her. He put his arms around her in a snug embrace. Bella could see that even Emmett's eyes were a little bit glossy, but that could possibly been from the smoke from setting off the fireworks with Jake. The fireworks lasted nearly 45 minutes. On the last one, Emmett dedicated it to their dad.

_Buzz Buzz Buzz...Buzz Buzz..._

" 911, Alice here, what's your emergency?", Alice's phone buzzed.

" It's my wife...she's...we...accident...Hwy 101...north of the bridge...hurry", the male caller frantically shouted.

" Ok sir, please stay on the phone with me, I'm gonna send help.", Alice put the caller on hold, called for ambulance, police and fire fighters to the scene. " Carlisle, ER STAT! Accident up north Hwy 101, sounds like an injured female." Angie kissed Alice's cheek as Carlisle and Alice headed out together to the hospital. " Sir, are you still with me? I've sent help, is your wife awake? Is she bleeding?", Alice asked.

" Yes, she's...cut...glass...lots of...blood.", the male caller was fading in and out. " I'm...bleed...too...not...if...me...or...wife."

Alice whispered to Carlisle, " Could be both husband and wife injured." Carlisle nodded as he sped down the street to the hospital. Alice could hear sirens through her phone. " Sir, sir? I hear the sirens. Can you see them?"

" Firetruck...police.", he near whispered. He was slowly slipping to unconsciousness.

" Sir, please stay with me...I can hear the other voices.", Alice begged her caller to stay with her.

" This is officer Ateara, who am I speaking to?", the officer spoke into the injured couples cell phone.

" It's Alice, I took the gentleman's call. Dr. Cullen and I just made it to the ER, we will be waiting on, I would assume correctly as 2 patients? Male and female?", Alice spoke to officer Ateara. " Any idea on who the injured couple is?"

" Yes, and it's not good. We have a Peter Whitlock and Charlotte Whitlock, and Charlotte's not looking to good. Should I head over to talk to Jasper?", officer Ateara asked Alice hesitantly. Alice had to think hard and fast, she did not want to be the bearer of bad news, but agreed to send the officer over to Jasper and Bella's home. She didn't want to ruin the great evening, and surly people would be leaving the mansion and would notice a police car with lights pulling up the drive.

Emmett was the first to notice flashing lights approaching the front drive. He, Jake and Jasper all calmly headed to the front. When Quil exited the police car, he came up to the trio and appologized for the intrusion. " Jasper, I need you to come to the hospital. Peter and Char were in an accident, and have been rushed in to the hospital."

" Go bro, I'll take care of everything here and Jake's gonna help.", Emmett patted Jasper's back, and Jasper got into the police car with Quil and they drove off to the hospital.


	30. Chapter 28

**Finding Love Again**

**Chapter 28**

**A/N: I do not own anything Stephanie Meyers, 'cause if I did some of those characters would never leave my room... XD**

After a few hours, Jasper came out of surgery and walked over the emergency triage rooms where his brother Peter was still being checked over for any major injuries. He suffered a broken wrist, likely from punching the dash when they swerved off of the road. Peter looked up to see Jasper walk in. " Brother, tell me she's goin' ta be fine." Peter was in tears with worry over Char's condition.

The look on Jasper's face showed that something was definitely not good. " Peter, she's in ICU, and doin' well. We'll have ta keep'er for a few days hooked up to IV fluids and meds. Sorry 'bout the baby."

Peter looked at him confused. " What baby?"

" Ya didn't know? She was still in early first trimester, maybe nine weeks at most. Pete, Char suffered major abdominal trauma where she was bleedin' internally. We were looking at her stomach through ultrasound, and that's where we saw the tiny baby but there was no heartbeat. Most of the damage was done to'er lower abdomen, unfortunately from the seatbelt is what we gather had cut her open. Char did lose alot of blood and was given three units of blood.", Jasper had tears in his eyes. He wasn't finished with the news yet. " Pete, there was so much damage that we had ta perform a partial hysterectomy. We removed her right ovary and tube. There's a chance you both may still have children, but it may be more difficult. I really am sorry Petey." Jasper went over to hug his brother.

" Char was pregnant? With my baby? If it wasn't for that fucking moose that stopped on the bridge, I wouldn't have lost control trying ta stop the car. S'all my fault. I had no idea she was pregnant.", Peter sobbed into Jasper's shirt. " Will she be alright bro?"

Jasper pulled away from his brother and nodded yes. " Char will be fine in a few weeks. She will have ta take some meds for a bit, and might I suggest... some form of birth control for the next year or so?"

" She was on the pill. We weren't quite ready ta have children just yet. Maybe within the next year or two.", Peter admitted to Jasper.

" Tha's alright Petey. You guys have plenty of time for that. I've got to go check on'er and I'll be out in a bit.", Jasper told Peter and then went to ICU.

_Buzz Buzz...Buzz Buzz..._

_Baby, how's Char and Peter?-B_

_Peter broke wrist...Char in ICU had alot of ab bleeding but she'll be ok.-J_

_OMG! How long they have to stay in hosp?-B_

_Peter can leave tonight...Char in a few days if all is well.-J_

_Tell Pete I'll get pool guest house ready for him..love u.-B_

_Will do. Lov later.-J_

Jasper walked in as the nurse was switching Char's blood bags for a fourth unit of blood and her saline fluids bag. " Hopefully, she won't need anymore. Looks like her colorin' is coming back nicely.", He said to the nurse.

" I think so too Dr. Whitlock. She looks much better than a few hours ago.", the nurse replied.

" I'm gonna take Peter home with me. Let me know when she wakes. Most likely won't be 'til tomorra mornin'.", Jasper instructed the nurse on what to watch for then he left. He signed Peter's discharge papers, and they drove home. Jasper's or Bella's vehicle was always parked at the hospital just in case. It was a quiet drive, both knowing exactly what the other was thinking. Once they parked in the garage and walked inside, Bella warmed up a few plates of food for the men.

" Oh, Peter, how are you feeling now? Is there anything I can get you?", Bella asked concerned. She was so worried when she saw Jasper leave their party a little over five hours ago. Emmett gave her the heads up about the accident.

" Thank ya Bella. I'm feelin' awful. Fuckin' moose was on da road and wasn't budgin', I tried ta stop but we slid off da road too fast. It's all my fault, and didn't even know she was preggers.", Peter started to cry again. The thought of loosing a baby and most of all...almost loosing his best friend and wife Charlotte, was devasting. " I'm gonna head down ta catch some zzz's. G'night y'all."

After Peter left, and Jasper was finished eating, Bella cleared off their plates and off they went upstairs to bed. He stripped out of his work scrubs, took a shower and then joined his wife in bed. Bella cuddled up nice a close to Jasper, and he put his arm around her body then kissed her good night.

_Buzz Buzz Ring...Buzz Buzz Ring..._

" _Dr. Whitlock'ere...what can do ya for?", Jasper groggily answered his phone._

" _Your patient Charlotte Whitlock briefly woke up while I changed her dressings and fluids. She didn't know where she was, and asked for pain meds. I gave her a dose of morph and she went back to sleep.", the nurse informed Jasper._

" _Thank ya...please do call again when she awakens next.", Jasper thanked the nurse for calling._

Jasper got out of bed to use the washroom, then went downstairs for a glass of OJ and went back to bed. Upon entering the bedroom, he could hear Bella moaning in her sleep. He decided to help her relieve some of her hormonal discomfort. Jasper licked at her beautifully perky nipples and gently licked his way down her stomach. It was making him hard hearing her moans.

" Jasssperrr...ooohhh...that feeeeeels...", Bella's eyes snapped open to Jasper as he dipped his tongue between her thighs. " Baby...you...don't have to..."

Jasper looked up at her as his tongue swirled and licked her wet slit. Sucking on her bundled of nerves, he thrust two fingers deep into her wetness. She began fisting his locks and grinding against his mouth. " Tha's right darlin', cum for me.", he drawled quietly between licks and pumps. His own climax was approaching quickly.

" Baaaabbbyyy...I'mmmm...ooohhh...yeah...there...", she came down his chin. He stopped pumping his fingers in and out of her and quickly thrust his erection in and out of her dripping slit a few times then achieved his own release.

" Fuuuccckkkk! Bella baby, this is just what I needed. I love you.", he bent over her stomach and kissed her softly. He then rolled over onto his side of their bed and was passed out before she returned from the washroom.

" I love you too cowboy.", she kissed his jaw and then turned over and went back to sleep.

" Mama, daddy! Wakey wakey!", shouted the girls from the other side of their bedroom door. Bella peeked an eye open, looked at the alarm clock and it read 8:45am. She groaned but got up and told the girls to go downstairs, eat a piece of fruit and that mama would be down in half an hour to make them all breakfast. Bella quietly went to the bathroom and ran herself a nice hot shower. Moments later, Jasper stepped in behind her and grabbed to loofa and washed her back. He started kissing the back of her neck, and his not so little Jasper sprang to attention again. She could feel his hardness in her back as he washed her back.

" Baby, good morning. How about we take care of you?", Bella turned around and grasped his hard on. Stroking him firmly, she got down onto her knees and took him into her mouth. Licking and sucking and swirling his length with her tongue. She grabbed his sack with one hand and played with it with one hand while grasping his firm ass with the other, all while bobbing back and forth on his cock.

" Hmmmm...Bellllaaaaa...tha...I'mmmm...fuuuucckkk!", he came in her mouth and she let his come dribble down her breasts as she stood up. " I love you darlin'."

" Oh cowboy, I love too.", she leaned up and kissed him. Noticing he was still hard, he turned her around facing the tiles and fucked her quick in the shower with what he had left of his hard on. It was enough for him to reach around her and play with her clit and make her cum. Once they finished up in the shower, and got dried off, Jasper heard his cell beep. It was a missed call from the hospital.

Jasper called his nurse. " Dr. Whitlock'ere, how's Charlotte?"

The nurse replied, " She's awake, and has asked for Peter. Her vitals look very good. When ran her scheduled CBC's and it looks quite excellent actually."

" Thank you for the update. I will go get my brother and we should be at the hospital within the hour.", Jasper ended his call. He turned around to see Bella standing in the bathroom mirror brushing her hair. " I'm gonna go start breakfast and then wake Petey."

" Okay cowboy, I'll be right down.", Bella told him.

Jasper walked into the kitchen. " How'bout eggs and bacon and toast for breaky girls?" The girls yelled yes to the suggested breakfast. He started the bacon, and went over to the intercom and pressed the pool house button. " Petey, breakfast in fifteen. Hospital called and your misses is awake."

Peter jumped up off of the sofa where he must've crashed on. " Thanks Jas. Be right up." He took a quick shower, got dressed in what must have been emergency guest change of clothes, and walked over to the main house. " G'mornin' y'all."

" Uncle Petey!", the girls came rushing to him for hugs. " Where's aunty Char?", asked Erica.

Peter smiled and looked at Jasper and Bella. " Girls, aunty Char and I'er in an accident las night. She's havin' a rest in the hospital. Don't worry lil ones."

" You give aunty Char big hugs and kisses from us okay?", Erica replied.

" I'll most certainly do that.", Peter replied and walked over to get a cup of joe. After breakfast, Jasper and Peter headed to Forks General Hospital to go see Char. The nurse was right, Char did indeed look a lot better. Char started to cry when she saw the brothers walk in.

" How bad do I look?", she asked.

" Ahh suga, you look beautiful ta me. Always do.", Peter leaned over and kissed his wife softly.

Char teared up and asked, " So, doc, tell me, how bad is it? Did I...well..." She couldn't continue, nor did she need to. Jasper knew what she was about to ask him.

" Char, did you know, about...the pregnancy?", Jasper asked. When she nodded yes, she turned to Peter.

" My Peter, it was going to be a surprise, I was going to tell you at the BBQ. Last thing I remember is us going off of the road 'cause of some damned moose on the bridge that didn't want to budge. Jasper, did I lose the...", Char was cut off by a confirming nod from her brother-in-law, and began to cry.

Jasper spoke softly, apologizing to her to them for what was necessary to save her life. They didn't blame him at all. Jasper let them have their privacy and walked over to his office. A short while later, Carlisle came knocking on his door. " Jasper, if you want, Esme and I can look after the girls for a few days. You know to give you and Bella some time to your selves?"

" That sounds like a fine idea. I've to run it past her and I'll call you later a'right?", Jasper said to Carlisle.

_Buzz Buzz Buzz..._

_Carlisle and Esme would like to take the girls for few days.-J_

_Ummm, I guess that would be fine. Ask when's good?-B_

_Will do.-J_

_Ring Ring Ring..._

" Dr. Cullen here, what can I do for you?", Carlisle answered his office phone.

" Jas'ere, Bella said okay and would like to know when's good for you both?", Jasper asked.

" Esme said tonight 'til the weekend if that's alright with you both?", Carlisle replied.

" Yeah, that would be fine. I'll just call her to get the girls bags ready.", Jasper replied in return.

" Sounds wonderful. I'll come pick them up after my shift at 4:30pm. Esme's been itching to take the girls shopping. Bye.", Carlisle said then hung up.

_Buzz Buzz Buzz...Buzz Buzz Buzz..._

_Carlisle's gonna pick'em up around 4:30pm.-J_

_Okay. I'll get their bags ready.-B_


End file.
